Draco Malfoy, It's your lucky day
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Aunque esté desarmado, herido, perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y se enfrente a un posible caso de asesinato, Draco Malfoy tiene suerte. Traducción autorizada por Faithwood.
1. La oportunidad

**Título original: **_Draco Malfoy, it's your lucky day_

**Título en español: **_Draco Malfoy, es tu día de suerte_

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Resumen: **Aunque esté desarmado, herido, perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y se enfrente a un posible caso de asesinato, Draco Malfoy tiene suerte.

**Clasificación: **NC-17 / M

**Mundo: **EWE (End, what end? / ¿final, qué final? Situado en Hogwarts en el «octavo año».

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Faith Wood, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Número de capítulos: **1/3

**Número de palabras: **~ 6200 (total del fic ~38000).

**Advertencias de la autora: **No, a menos que necesites que te adviertan de un poco de _rimming_.

**Advertencias del traductor: **El fic es a capítulo único, pero para la facilitación del trabajo lo he divido en cuatro partes, que son las que hace la autora dentro del propio fic. No se altera nada de nada y la comprensión será igual o mejor que si lo leyeseis del tirón.

Me he animado a subir la traducción de **Faithwood**. La tenía pendiente desde el 2013, que fue cuando ella me dio su autorización, antes de que ella pusiese que cualquiera podía traducir sus historias. Tengo esta y tres más autorizadas por ella: _Storm in a Teacup, At your service_ y _Sealed with a kiss._

La historia la tengo completamente traducida, pero la subiré semanalmente los domingos; si me veo animado puede que la suba completa antes.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

**I.**  
**La oportunidad**

_«Las pequeñas oportunidades son a menudo el comienzo de grandes empresas._  
_~ Demóstenes»_

─¿Esto te parece azul? ─preguntó Draco y ladeó la cabeza, mirando pensativamente su caldero.

─Parece verde ─dijo Blaise, aunque Draco sospechaba que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar.

─Podría ser azul ─dijo Derwent Harper vigorosamente. A diferencia de Blaise, inspeccionó la poción cuidadosamente y Draco descubrió que su espacio personal estaba siendo peligrosamente invadido; Harper se inclinó demasiado cerca de él para su comodidad.

─Sí, _podría _ser ─Blaise parecía irritad─. Pero _no._

─Me parece cian ─afirmó Draco y miró a Blaise con esperanza.

─Te creo ─los grandes ojos de Blaise se hicieron aún más grandes, dándole una expresión engañosamente inocente─. También creo que eres daltónico.

─Sí, _definitivamente es _cian ─exclamó Harper.

Draco miró de reojo al sonriente muchacho de mejillas redondas y frunció el ceño. Su ceño se profundizó cuando vio el caldero de Harper. Su _Untuoso Ungüento de Gregory_ tenía el color azul acuoso perfecto.

Malditos críos. Eran tan pequeños y molestos y tan exagerados. La decisión de juntar los antiguos alumnos de séptimos año con la nueva generación fue un completo desastre. Las aulas ÉXTASIS estaban demasiado llenas y ruidosas; al final, todos recibirían una educación deficiente. Las aulas abarrotadas eran una de las razones por las que Draco no podía concentrarse adecuadamente e incluso su trabajo de pociones sufría. La otra razón se debía a que la mayoría de profesores y estudiantes le odiaban por no entrar en Azkaban. Draco creía que estaba paranoico, pero los Malfoy no eran propensos a la paranoia. Dos tercios de la escuela definitivamente lo odiaban. Lo cual no era un problema, si no fuese porque a Draco no le gustaba el tercio restante.

─Se acerca Slughorn ─murmuró Blaise. Suspiró y dejó de remover su caldero. Su unción era amarilla y parecía más una sopa de pollo que otra cosa. Draco se sintió un poco mejor acerca de su propio fracaso.

Slughorn se inclinó sobre el caldero de Ernie Macmillan, casi derribando tanto el caldero como a Ernie con su enorme barriga. Aprovechando el momento de distracción de Slughorn, Draco rápidamente cogió su ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas _y hojeó las instrucciones. Si solo pudiera descubrir qué salió mal, entonces tal vez podría justificar el color verde. Eso debería valer un punto o dos. Las instrucciones indicaban claramente que si el ungüento se volvía verde en lugar de azul, el bebedor no pensaría que el donante era su mejor amigo como se esperaba, sino que simplemente encontraría al donante terriblemente maloliente, y eso solo podría ocurrir si el Ungüento se dejó hervir a fuego lento por más de cinco minutos después de agregar las hojas de belladona. Draco frunció el ceño. Había sido muy cuidadoso. Recordaba claramente agregar las hojas y luego mirar su reloj y luego…, el ceño de Draco se frunció todavía más. Y luego Potter jadeó porque se había cortado el dedo mientras cortaba raíces de jengibre. Después de eso, todo lo que Draco podía recordar era cuán grandes y rojos se veían los labios de Potter alrededor de su dedo herido mientras lo chupaba, pero podría jurar que no recordaba haber apagado el fuego de su caldero.

Draco se giró hacia el final del aula para lanzar una mirada desagradable a Potter. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su ungüento con el ceño fruncido que Potter no notó la mirada de Draco. Maldito Potter. Todo era culpa suya, como siempre.

─¡Ah, señor Zabini! ─exclamó Slughorn.

Draco se tensó y lentamente apartó su mirada del cabello desordenado de Potter.

─Debería haber usado hojas _frescas _debelladona, no _secas ─_Slughorn hizo una mueca─. Bueno, es un error humano. Supongo que esto es aceptable ─tomó nota en su pergamino, dándole a Blaise una sonrisa cariñosa. Las manos de Draco se apretaron en un puño. Estaba claro que los Miembros del Club de Slug podrían salir impunes con el _cobarde._

─Hm ─comentó Slughorn mientras se inclinaba sobre el caldero de Draco. Apretando sus labios, Draco se preparó. Sabía que no debía esperar misericordia por parte de Slughorn─. Señor Malfoy ─dijo Slughorn con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza, su bigote se retorció─. Me temo que no harás nuevos amigos pronto ─diciendo eso, garabateó algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una T en su pergamino.

Theodore Nott se dio la vuelta para burlarse de Draco cuando alguien se rio a carcajadas. El sonido provenía de la zona de la clase donde estaban los Gryffindor, pero Draco no miró a su alrededor para investigar. Supuso que era Potter.

─Oh, ¿a quién le importa Slughorn y sus notas? ─susurró Harper después de haber recibido una sonrisa y una E por su ungüento─. Destacas en Pociones y todos lo sabrán cuando obtengas una E en tu ÉXTASIS.

A Draco le dolía la mandíbula. Había estado apretando los dientes con demasiada fuerza. Slughorn se detuvo en el escritorio de Potter y Draco entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de Potter.

─Obtendré una E ─respondió Draco distraídamente a Harper. La mano de Draco voló hacia arriba para jugar con el pequeño colgante que colgaba de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello.

─¡Por supuesto! ─ dijo Harper rápidamente─. ¡A eso me refería!

Draco lo ignoró. Los dedos de Potter estaban entrelazados en ese horrible cabello desordenado, jugando con los mechones negros como el azabache.

─Se ve un poco verde ─murmuró Potter. Miró su caldero con el labio inferior entre los dientes.

─¡Disparates! ─ casi gritó Slughorn─. Me parece cian ─tomó nota en su pergamino─. Y esto, de verdad, excede mis expectativas, porque puedo ver claramente, señor Potter, que está enamorado de nuevo. Puedo asegurarlo ─Slughorn se tocó la nariz.

Potter parpadeó estúpidamente.

─¡No, no! Ni siquiera trates de negarlo ─argumentó Slughorn apasionadamente a pesar de que Potter no había dicho una palabra─. Lamentablemente, la señorita Weasley nos abandonó por el quidditch, pero tienes a alguien más en mente ─Slughorn se inclinó más sobre Potter, quien automáticamente se inclinó hacia atrás─. Puedo verlo en tus ojos ─agregó Slughorn en un fuerte susurro. Él sonrió cuando una pareja de estudiantes se rio. Potter bajó la mirada, pero permaneció en silencio, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

─¡Draco!

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a Blaise, quien estaba sacudiendo su cabeza hacia él.

─Estás _gruñendo_. ¡Basta! ─espetó Blaise─. A Slughorn nunca le agradarás. Acéptalo y _déjalo estar_.

Draco abrió la boca para informarle a Blaise que no le importaba una mierda Slughorn y que estaba más molesto por los intentos de Potter de parecer tímido, pero la voz de Slughorn retumbó en el aula.

─¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! ─gritó, caminando hacia su escritorio─. Sé que es viernes por la tarde, pero tenemos cinco minutos más y tengo noticias importantes que deciros.

Sin interés, Draco suspiró y se concentró en ordenar meticulosamente su espacio de trabajo. Slughorn continuó, sonando irracionalmente emocionado.

─La próxima semana prepararemos la Poción de la Memoria. Sé que dijimos que eran muy ineficaces y que es poco probable que aparezcan en sus ÉXTASIS, pero recientemente ha habido un gran avance ─Slughorn hizo una pausa─. ¿Alguien aquí lee _El semanal de pociones_?

Draco casi levantó la mano, pero luego notó que nadie, ni siquiera Granger, lo había hecho. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, disgustado porque no podía presumir de leer la prestigiosa revista. Aparentemente, hacerlo solo le daría algunas miradas extrañas y últimamente estaba cansado de esas miradas.

Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando Slughorn. Merwyn Borage, la maestra de pociones viva más respetada en la Gran Bretaña Mágica, descubrió que las plumas de Jobberknoll conservaban mucha más magia de memoria si se empapaban en whisky de fuego durante veinticuatro horas antes de su uso. El artículo había hecho que Draco formulara algunos vagos planes para ganar una pequeña fortuna preparando y vendiendo la Poción de la Memoria a estudiantes frenéticos durante las semanas de examen. Su plan se hizo realidad rápidamente. Si tuvieran que preparar la poción la próxima semana, sería posible que pudiera extraer algo de su caldero sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Slughorn estaba hablando de nuevo y esta vez Draco prestó más atención.

─¿Nadie? ─Slughorn parecía decepcionado. Miró a Granger, que parecía sentirse culpable al descubrir que había palabras escritas en el mundo que ella nunca había leído ─. Bueno, no importa, pues ─Slughorn se encogió de hombros con tristeza─. El problema es que me han dicho que la Poción de la Memoria podría aparecer en sus exámenes. Sin embargo, me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema. El almacén de pociones de Hogwarts carece peligrosamente de plumas de Jobberknoll ─Slughorn parecía excesivamente complacido por ese hecho. Draco se sintió cauteloso. De alguna manera, parecía poco probable que Slughorn terminara su historia con las palabras─. Y así que decidí comprar algo ─las plumas de Jobberknoll eran raras y valiosas y Slughorn ya se había quejado más de una vez por la falta de fondos. Draco no se sorprendería al descubrir que Slughorn extrajo y vendió tantos ingredientes de pociones como pudo del almacén de Hogwarts. Severus Snape nunca se había quejado de una grave ausencia de ingredientes valiosos.

─Por lo tanto… ─Slughorn hizo una pausa dramática─. Mañana por la tarde saldremos para realizar una pequeña excursión y reuniremos algunas plumas de Jobberknoll ─varios estudiantes gritaron de alegría (Hufflepuffs, sin duda), pero la mayoría de ellos parecían inseguros. Slughorn continuó sonriendo ampliamente─. Pero eso no es todo. Planeo dividiros en equipos y el que reúna más plumas recibirá un vial de Poción de la Memoria, garantizando la mejoría de su memoria por un mes completo─ Slughorn le dio a toda la clase una mirada astuta─. Podrían obtener calificaciones espléndidas.

─¡Pero profesor Slughorn! ─la voz de Hermione Granger se elevó por encima de los vítores─. ¿El uso de esa poción para ese propósito en específico no es…, eh… _ilegal_?

Slughorn dejó de sonreír y permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto.

─¡Diantres! ─espetó. Los observó a todos con una sonrisa bastante espeluznante─. Sin embargo, no le mencionemos nada sobre el concurso a la directora. No podemos dejar que ella piense que no estás ansiosa por un poco de diversión y que tuve que sobornarte para ello ─se rio a carcajadas, pero finalmente se derrumbó bajo la mirada de Granger y comenzó a inspeccionar sus nudillos con cuidado.

Draco lo encontraría divertido si no tuviera otras cosas más preocupantes en su mente.

─¿Y exactamente dónde encontraremos estas plumas? ─preguntó en voz alta.

─En el Bosque Prohibido, señor Malfoy. ¿Dónde si no? ─dijo Slughorn con voz cautelosa, pues el terror en los rostros de algunos estudiantes lo obligó a dar más detalles─. Oh, por favor. El Bosque Prohibido no es el mismo lugar peligroso que alguna vez fue. Los centauros son muy amigables y los hombres lobo... Bueno, esas historias siempre fueron una patraña. La directora nos ha dado su permiso siempre que no vayamos demasiado lejos y volvemos antes del anochecer.

Draco se enfureció, pero sabía que no debía expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta. Los centauros no eran criaturas inofensivas dignas de confianza y sabía a ciencia cierta que una manada de hombres lobo todavía estaba vagando por el bosque. Sin mencionar que docenas de varias criaturas peligrosas habían sido avistadas allí. _Todos _iban a morir. Su único consuelo era que, si los hombres lobo los atacaban, irían primero tras Slughorn e inevitablemente se empacharían con él.

Los compañeros de clase de Draco, los tontos crédulos, parecían apaciguados y algunos de ellos, Gryffindors, naturalmente, parecían realmente emocionados. Granger -la única-parecía angustiada. Ella gimió entre sus manos.

─Otra vez en el Bosque, no. Moriré de aburrimiento y he planeado estudiar este fin de semana.

Draco no pudo evitar compartir sus sentimientos. De repente estudiar parecía una idea magnífica.

Nott volvió a burlarse de Draco de nuevo. Él chasqueó la mandíbula e hizo muecas infantiles, sin duda tratando de imitar a un hombre lobo. Draco frunció el ceño. Nott se estaba volviendo cada vez más insufrible con cada día que pasaba.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes saltaron de sus asientos como si estos ardiesen.

─¡Esperen, esperen ! ─gritó Slughorn ante el barullo y, dándose por vencidos, los estudiantes volvieron a sentarse. ─Un par de cosas más. Nos encontraremos frente a la entrada al mediodía. Sean puntuales y abríguense.

─Sobre eso, profesor ─dijo Ernie Macmillan tentativamente─. ¿No hace un poco de frío para una excursión? Ha estado nevando bastante fuerte.

Slughorn lo ignoró.

─Antes de que me olvide ─dijo─, si encontráis algún pelo de cola de unicornio, traédmelo. Y recordad, los jobberknolls son criaturas protegidas, no podéis matarlas y arrancarles las plumas, eso es trampa ─la expresión de Slughorn se volvió pensativa─. Aunque, supongo, podríais aturdirlos.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Slughorn salió de su ensueño.

─Solo bromeaba, señorita Granger. ¿No tenemos suerte de tenerla para que nos recuerde a todos sobre las legalidades? ─Slughorn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa con dientes─. Las plumas desechadas son nuestra única opción legal, me temo. Pero los jobberknolls anidan durante el invierno, así que estoy seguro de que reuniremos todo lo que necesitemos. Quizás aún más.

«Genial» suspiró Draco sin todavía ser capaz de creerse que Slughorn planeara arrastrarlos al Bosque Prohibido durante el invierno. Parecía que había planeado cuidadosamente el viaje para poder utilizar a los estudiantes como mano de obra gratuita y ganar algunos galeones adicionales.

Irritado y ansioso por irse, Draco se levantó de repente. Toda la clase se levantó un segundo después, como si solo estuvieran esperando un detonante. Sin embargo, no era su día de suerte.

─¡Esperen, esperen! ─Slughorn levantó las manos en el aire y los estudiantes se dejaron caer en sus sillas─. Esto solo les tomará un momento, lo prometo. Debo dividirlos en pares ─Slughorn se retorció el bigote y les dio una mirada astuta como si juntar estudiantes para una excursión fuera una disciplina especial y difícil.

Draco se hundió más en su silla. Sabía de antemano que no saldría bien parado.

* * *

─Odio mi vida─, se quejó Draco. Se sentó en el suelo, un poco más alejado del resto de los estudiantes que se reunieron frente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El hecho de que fuera su última clase de la semana suponía un pequeño consuelo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que esperar la excursión de mañana. Podía pensar en cien cosas más entretenidas para hacer un sábado por la tarde que recorrer un bosque infestado de monstruos con su compañero como _cazador de plumas_. Como, por ejemplo, mirar fijamente al techo y decapitar a los gusanos flotantes sonaba mucho más prometedor.

─No puedo creer que McGonagall deje que Slughorn nos explote así. ¿Y qué estaba pensando Slughorn al emparejarme con Potter? ¿No tiene miedo de mancillar a su pequeño héroe perfecto con mi malvada presencia?

Goyle, sentado a la izquierda de Draco, emitió un gruñido indistinto y Pansy, que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Draco, se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

─¡Pansy! ─espetó Draco.

La cabeza de Pansy se alzó y ella parpadeó solemnemente. Sus ojos oscuros parecían inocentes cuando dijo:

─Lo siento, Draco, ¿no fue una diatriba retórica? Supuse que estabas hablando contigo mismo. Normalmente no necesitas una contribución sobre el tema de Harry Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño.

─Estaba hablando de Slughorn, no de Potter. Y no necesito contribución necesito _simpatía_.

─Hm ─Pansy mostró una sonrisa que parecía saberlo todo─. Me temo que soy incapaz de hacer esto último los viernes por la tarde. Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta, Slughorn te emparejó con Potter, ya sea porque cree que ustedes dos serían un gran equipo...─Pansy hizo una pausa para reírse─, o porque espera que Potter te impida quedarte todas las plumas de jobberknoll y el pelo de unicornio para ti.

─¡Por supuesto que todo va a ser para mí ¡Y Potter no me detendrá! ─ se burló Draco─. No planeo ayudar a Slughorn ni a ganar un mísero knut. Puede irse a la mierda con su concurso, su premio y sus putas plumas ─Draco fulminó con la mirada a la manada de Gryffindors que se encontraba más abajo en el pasillo. Potter se rio alegremente de algo que dijo Weasley; claramente no estaba molesto por la excursión de mañana.

─Estúpido Slughorn─ se enfureció Draco─. Y estúpido Potter. ¿Puedes creer la mala suerte que tengo?

─Oh, sí, es tan difícil ser tú ─se burló una voz.

Sorprendido, Draco levantó la vista y vio a Theodore Nott cerniéndose sobre él.

─Perdiste tu derecho a quejarte hace dos años ─escupió Nott y se dio la vuelta, andando para pararse a unos metros de distancia, junto a un sonriente Derwent Harper.

Draco parpadeó.

─Gracias por ese comentario espectacularmente aleatorio, Nott. Ha hecho que mi día sea feliz ─dijo con impaciencia, antes de volverse hacia Pansy─. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Pansy agitó su mano despectivamente.

─Oh, ignóralo, es literalmente _pobre _─dijo en un susurro. Nott la miró con el ceño fruncido.

─Oh, es cierto ─Draco sonrió alegremente─. Escuché que estás viviendo con tu tía squib en un piso muggle. ¿Es eso _cierto,_ Nott?

La mirada de Nott fue asesina. Murmuró algo, pero Draco no lo escuchó; sus oídos estaban llenos de risitas de Pansy y las risas de Goyle. Draco sospechaba que Goyle realmente no sabía lo que se había dicho, no obstante, se rio con lealtad. Bendito sea.

─Escuché que el vecindario es tan deficiente que incluso los muggles lo aborrecen ─agregó Pansy, sin molestarse en mantener la voz baja.

─¡Eso es _terrible! _─exclamó Draco, fingiendo sorpresa. Era muy consciente de la patética situación de Nott, pero no podía sentir lástima por él. Nunca le había gustado Nott. El idiota siempre había sido un solitario espeluznante que no hacía más que mirar y fruncir el ceño a otros estudiantes. Nunca se había reído de los chistes de Draco. Sin mencionar que el padre de Nott era un bastardo intrigante que constantemente intentaba convencer al Señor Oscuro contra los Malfoy, y la madre de Nott era una completa psicópata que podría rivalizar con la tía de Draco. Y eso era mucho decir.

─Crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad? ─Nott dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se inclinó para susurrar─: las desgracias de mi familia son culpa tuya. Tú y tu familia la cagaron y ahora todos tenemos que aguantar _esto ─_Nott frunció el ceño en dirección a Granger─. No eres más que un traidor.

La sangre corrió por las mejillas de Draco mientras trataba de calmarse enumerando posibles maldiciones que podía lanzarle a Nott. Pansy siseó como un gato enojado y Goyle flexionó los nudillos. Draco agarró el antebrazo de Goyle. No podían arriesgarse a llamar la atención, no mientras Nott insistía en discutir un tema tan peligroso en público. Varios estudiantes ya miraban en su dirección; Potter entre ellos.

─Tienes mucho valor para acusar a mi familia de traición ─dijo Draco, obligando a su voz a sonar tranquila y constante─. Si no recuerdo mal, el Señor Oscuro castigo a tu padre porque le falló.

Nott palideció y Draco hizo una mueca. Recordó a su padre diciéndole que el Señor Oscuro maldijo al viejo Nott con la Maldición Entrañas. Había sufrido una muerte terrible y espantosa. Draco casi se sintió culpable por mencionarlo, pero su sentimiento de culpa se desvaneció cuando Nott entrecerró los ojos y escupió:

─_Tu _padre, no el _mío, _la cagó en el Departamento de Misterios. El Señor Oscuro debería haberlo castigado.

─Obviamente, eso no es lo que pensó el Señor Oscuro. ¿No es dudar de su juicio una marca de traidor?

La cara entera de Nott se puso roja.

─¿Sabes cuál es la marca de los traidores, Malfoy? Mantener todos tus bienes y escapar de la cacería contra los mortífagos. Dime, ¿cómo sucedió exactamente eso?

Draco se alzó furioso, llevando su mano hacia su varita.

─¡Merrythought! ─susurró Pansy furiosamente, poniéndose de pie.

Draco se obligó a relajar su postura y Nott dio un rápido paso hacia atrás. La profesora Merrythought pasó son mirarlos, con la nariz alzada. Cuando ella abrió la puerta del aula, Nott parecía que quería decir algo más, pero Pansy agarró el brazo de Draco y tiró de él hacia adelante bruscamente.

─No pierdas tu tiempo con él. Es un idiota amargado ─dijo en voz baja.

─Me llamó traidor solo porque mi familia fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la cabeza baja y evitar a Azkaban ─susurró Draco mientras seguía a Pansy al interior del aula.

─¿A quién le importa, Draco? El Señor Oscuro se ha ido para siempre, de todos modos ya no hay nadie a quien traicionar.

─Y eso no es mi culpa; eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ─dijo Draco un poco a la defensiva. Por supuesto, técnicamente, lo fue. Si hubiera capturado a Potter ese día en la Sala de los Menesteres, si su padre hubiera logrado mantenerlo en su calabozo, si su madre se hubiera negado a mentirle al Señor Oscuro en el bosque, entonces el Señor Oscuro estaría vivo y Potter estaría muerto. Pero Pansy, ni nadie más, no necesitaba saber eso. Además, nadie descubriría que, a pesar de la arruinada reputación de su familia y las cuestionables opciones de estudios superiores de Draco, prefería el resultado final de la Batalla porque estaría al servicio de un loco el resto de su vida.

─No es mi culpa que su madre sea una lunática ─continuó Draco su defensa mientras se sentaban─. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que estar gritando durante el juicio «¡el Señor Oscuro volverá y los castigará a todos!» no la ayudaría.

Pansy lo hizo callar y Draco de mala gana se centró en su sonriente profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego, recordando que la odiaba, suspiró y arrojó su mochila a un lado.

La profesora Eunice Merrythought era una mujer de aspecto agradable de unos treinta años, cuyo cabello castaño siempre estaba arreglado en un moño elaborado y cuyo apellido era bastante apropiado. Sin embargo, Draco prefería llamar a su profesora Dirtythought (_Mentesucia_) en su cabeza. A pesar de su aceptable habilidad en Defensa, era difícil tomarla en serio. Todas sus virtudes no podían ocultar un fallo espantoso que, más de una vez, hizo que Draco sintiera que iba a vomitar su almuerzo allí mismo en el aula. Eunice Merrythought no tenía vergüenza, y para gran angustia de los estudiantes no dejó lugar a dudas sobre su pequeño y sucio encaprichamiento.

─Es viernes ─les informó innecesariamente la profesora Merrythought─ y sé que estais ansiosos por dejar de pensar durante el fin de semana, así que pensé que podríamos divertirnos y practicar vuestras habilidades de duelo ─ella sonrió ampliamente y luego dirigió una suave mirada hacia el final del aula.

─Ahí vamos ─murmuró Pansy.

─¡Estoy segura de que esto le hará inmensamente _feliz_, señor Potter! ─la profesora Merrythought se burló, moviendo sus largas pestañas─. Sé cuánto le _encantan los __duelos _─para disgusto de todos, echó hacia atrás los hombros, exponiendo su impresionante escote.

El estómago de Draco se revolvió. Estaba seguro de que esta vez _iba a __vomitar._ No tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Potter probablemente parecía mortificado y tan rojo como un tomate, pero incluso la idea de la mortificación de Potter no podía disminuir el dolor de ver a una mujer adulta adulando a su «joven y apuesto Salvador», como le gustaba llamarlo. Al parecer, el resto de los estudiantes compartieron los sentimientos de Draco. Los oscuros ojos de Parvati Patil miraron con odio a Merrythought.

Pansy golpeó las costillas de Draco.

─Deja de gruñir y ayúdame a mover el escritorio a un lado ─dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Draco se levantó a regañadientes y echó una mirada furtiva en dirección a Potter. Con las mejillas ardiendo, Potter parecía estar tratando de esconderse detrás de Granger y Weasley mientras arrastraban un escritorio a un lado para liberar el centro del aula para los duelos.

─Gracias por tu ayuda ─espetó Pansy y Draco rápidamente se volvió hacia ella. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y él se dio cuenta de que ella ya había movido el escritorio sola. Draco habría quedado impresionado por su fuerza y agilidad si no estuviera ocupado tratando de encontrar a Merrythought en medio de todo el barullo para poder mirarla con odio.

─Si ella me empareja con Potter, tendré que asesinar a alguien ─dijo cuando Merrythought comenzó a gritar nombres.

─Asesinaré a alguien si escucho el nombre de _Potter _otra vez ─se quejó Pansy, pero Draco apenas escuchaba; en cambio, se preguntó si tendría que mirar a Potter durante la próxima hora.

Sin embargo, Draco no necesitaba haberse preocupado. Aparentemente, era el día de suerte de la profesora Merrythought, porque como Longbottom estaba en el ala del hospital, recuperándose de la gripe, los alumnos eran impares.

─Oh, señor Potter ─gritó Merrythought, después de emparejar a Draco con Ron Weasley─. ¡Parece que tendremos que practicar _juntos_!

Potter parecía que lo enviaban a la horca, pero se paró frente a Merrythought sin decir una palabra.

─Malfoy, estás gruñendo en la dirección equivocada.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a su oponente. Ron Weasley le sonrió con dientes y giró su varita, luciendo confiado.

En lugar de responder, Draco le lanzó una maldición. Los ojos de Weasley se abrieron y se agachó en lugar de defenderse.

─Estamos _practicando _Defensa, Weasley ─le regañó Draco─. No lo evites.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos y disparó una maldición de torcedura de rodillas en las piernas de Draco. Draco lo desvió con facilidad, pero le robaron su gran momento de gloria cuando la profesora Merrythought gritó:

─¡Dios mío, señor Potter, se encuentra bien?

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a Potter justo cuando Potter saltó hacia atrás como si se quemara. Miró la mano extendida de Merrythought con temor.

─No, sinceramente, profesora, he perdido. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! ─lloró y presionó su espalda contra la pared cuando Merrythought intentó inspeccionar su pecho.

Ocupado sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, Draco gritó cuando un hechizo lo golpeó directamente en la boca. Furioso, levantó su varita para maldecir a Weasley, pero el encantamiento que murmuró fue ineficaz. Su labio superior se sentía pesado bajo el peso del bigote rubio que crecía rápidamente. Weasley aulló de risa y varios estudiantes se unieron a él, mirando a Draco con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco no podía culparlos por reírse. Debe haber parecido ridículo. El lado positivo de esa situación era que Weasley estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para intentar defenderse de la maldición no verbal de Draco.

Draco sonrió cuando Weasley gritó, agitándose locamente mientras sus manos se convertían en gelatina. Los estudiantes a su alrededor redirigieron su risa en Weasley. Draco, complacido, extendió tranquilamente su mano hacia arriba y se atusó el bigote maléficamente.

─Señor Malfoy, ¡la maldición mano de gelatina está prohibida! ─la profesora Merrythought gritó sobre barullo mientras corría hacia Weasley.

─Oh, claro. Lo siento, profesora. Lo olvidé ─dijo Draco sin arrepentirse.

Merrythought anuló rápidamente la maldición, pero la mano izquierda de Weasley seguía del mismo modo.

─Hm. A la enfermería, señor Weasley. Y regrese cuando se sienta mejor.

Weasley se fue, pero no antes de fruncir el ceño a Draco. Sonriendo, Draco volvió a atusarse su bigote, provocando más risas de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Otro hechizo lo golpeó en la boca y Draco se asustó, casi lanzando una maldición a la profesora Merrythought. Sin embargo, se detuvo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de que ella había anulado el maleficio. Su bigote se desvaneció rápidamente.

El profesor Merrythought entrecerró los ojos.

─Vaya y bátase en un duelo, señor Potter. Estoy segura de que puede manejarlo ─dijo ella con delicadeza, claramente infeliz porque la alejaron de su joven y apuesto Salvador.

Dándose la vuelta, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia Potter.

Aunque su amigo acababa de ser enviado a la enfermería, Potter parecía aliviado. Le sonrió ampliamente a Draco.

─Me encantó el bigote. Muy atractivo.

Draco le lanzó un hechizo.

Potter reaccionó de inmediato; desvió el maleficio y envió un aluvión de maleficios a Draco. Pronto, el aire a su alrededor se llenó de hechizos multicolores. Draco se concentró en lanzar maldiciones al sonriente rostro de Potter, decidido a ganar. La expresión confiada de Potter vaciló y Draco pudo oler la victoria, y en ese momento casi dejó caer su varita cuando el dolor le atravesó la mano.

El humo y la magia a su alrededor se despejaron para mostrar la expresión engreída de Potter. La derrota le dolió más que la mano, Draco se frotó la piel adolorida y lo fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Un maleficio punzante? ─se burló─. En serio, Potter, ¿es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? Ni siquiera me hiciste _sangrar_. Ni siquiera tendré una _cicatriz _─miró a Potter, cada vez más disgustado por el sentimiento de culpa. Recordarle a Potter que casi lo había asesinado con la maldición_ sectumsempra_ generalmente hacía que Potter bajara la mirada angustiado.

─Malfoy ─ suspiró Potter exasperado─. Lo mencionas cada vez que peleamos. Se está haciendo viejo.

─¿Es así? ¿Sabes lo que no se está haciendo viejo, Potter? Mis cicatrices. Me mutilaste. ¿No es agradable tener que recordarlo? ─Draco apretó los labios con ira, aunque, técnicamente, estaba mintiendo. Las cicatrices apenas eran visibles. La verdad era que solo podía verlas a través de una lupa. No obstante, Potter debería sentirse culpable. _Para siempre._

─No te creo ─dijo Potter inexpresivamente─. Snape dijo que no tendrías _ninguna _cicatriz.

Draco se enfureció. Su mano voló hacia el botón superior de su camisa.

─¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Quieres verlas? ─Draco desabrochó el botón.

Las cejas de Potter se alzaron. Con la boca crispada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y ladeó la cabeza.

─Claro. Continúa, entonces, Malfoy. Quítate la camisa.

«Joder». ¿Por qué Potter tenía que ser tan difícil? Deteniéndose, Draco desabrochó lentamente el segundo botón, tratando de pensar en una forma de evitar quitarse la camisa sin hacer que pareciera que estaba ocultando algo. La mirada de Potter parpadeó hacia el trozo de piel que reveló la camisa abierta de Draco y los dedos de Draco temblaron.

─¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy! ─ la profesora Merrythought gritó desde lejos─. ¡Dejen de mirarse el uno al otro y _practiquen_!

Agradeciendo a Merlín por los celos de Merrythought, Draco abandonó su tarea no deseada cuando Potter enderezó su postura y apuntó su varita hacia él.

Potter seguía sonriendo.

─Quizás puedas quitarte la camisa mañana en el bosque y mostrarme tu pecho _mutilado._

─Oh, no te preocupes, Potter ─Draco apretó los dientes─. Planeo enseñarte algo en el bosque mañana.

Potter parpadeó.

─¿Es amenaza o una especie de insinuación?

─¡Una amenaza! ─farfulló Draco─. Estaremos solos mañana en un gran bosque oscuro. Podría pasar de todo, Potter, y no habrá testigos.

En lugar de parecer preocupado, Potter parecía divertido.

─Y de nuevo. ¿Era una amenaza o...?

─¡Sí, es una amenaza! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te pasa? ─casi gritó Draco. El comportamiento tranquilo de Potter era irritante. ¿Dónde estaba esa indignada furia del Gryffindor? Potter tendría que estar echando humo por las orejas─. Yo cuidaría mi espalda mañana si fuera tú, Potter. ¡Si todo sale como espero, no saldrás vivo de ese bosque!

Un silencio absoluto recibió sus palabras. Draco hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que había gritado demasiado fuerte y que todos los estudiantes lo habían escuchado. Dejaron de lanzar maldiciones para mirarlo.

Mierda.

─¡Señor_ Malfoy! _─susurró la profesora Merrythought, sonando sorprendida e inexplicablemente estaba frente a Draco─. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Draco miró a los silenciosos estudiantes. «Joder, joder, joder_. _No debería haber dicho eso». Cayó en la cuenta de que, hacía solo unos meses, todos pensaban que Potter había muerto en el Bosque Prohibido. Era un tema espinoso.

Potter era el único que no parecía molesto.

─Oh, no le dé importancia, profesora ─dijo dulcemente─. Simplemente le gusta el sonido de su voz peligrosa y amenazante. No lo decía en serio.

─¡Lo dije en serio! ─Draco espetó antes de poder detenerse.

El profesor Merrythought jadeó.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Potter, quien tuvo el descaro de poner los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Merrythought. Y luego Potter hizo lo más extraño, sacudió la cabeza con furia y dijo:

─¡Cállate!

Perplejo porque Potter actuó como si estuviera tratando de _ayudarlo,_ Draco abrió la boca para insultarlo e informarle que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero la mirada de asombro de la profesora Merrythought se volvió asesina. Quizás era imprudente amenazar a su precioso Salvador frente a ella. Ella era profesora y eso le otorgaba ciertos poderes.

Tragando fuertemente, Draco se obligó a sonreír.

─Estaba bromeando.

─¿Es serio? ─Merrythought no parecía impresionada─. No fue gracioso. Hablaré con el profesor Slughorn.

─Estaba bromeando, de verdad ─Potter la interrumpió─. Dice cosas tontas como esa todo el tiempo ─él sonrió inocentemente.

Un intenso odio se apoderó de Draco, pero sorprendentemente no estaba dirigido a Potter, que lo había llamado tonto y lo había descartado como un idiota inofensivo, sino a Merrythought, que se derritió en el acto ante la sonrisa de Harry Potter.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y Weasley entró. Todos lo miraron y él dio un paso atrás cauteloso.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó a la defensiva.

Nadie le respondió.

Merrythought lanzó una mirada fulminante a Draco y dijo:

─Apártese, señor Malfoy. Su compañero de duelo ha regresado.

Potter hizo una mueca cuando Merrythought ocupó el lugar de Draco, pero logró sonreír un poco cuando Draco pasó delante de él. Sus labios apenas se movieron mientras murmuraba:

─No puedo esperar a ver lo que me mostrarás mañana, Malfoy.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Draco se apresuró hacia Weasley, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de sus ridículos pensamientos. Si no lo conociese mejor, pensaría que Potter estaba coqueteando con él.

* * *

Draco miró al techo mientras jugaba con el colgante de plata que su madre le había dado ese verano. Ideas extrañas se arremolinaban en su mente. Consideró todo tipo de cosas que podía hacer con el colgante; sin embargo, su madre, su padre y él habían acordado cuándo y por qué Draco lo usaría. Lo necesitaba para sus ÉXTASIS.

Aunque la fortuna de la familia Malfoy estaba intacta, su reputación estaba arruinada. Nott se equivocaba al envidiarlo. El padre de Draco ya había perdido su trabajo en el Ministerio y Draco era el único que podía salvar su estatus. Los galeones almacenados en su bóveda en Gringotts no durarían para siempre. Draco necesitaba un trabajo, un trabajo respetable y bien remunerado, pero nadie lo contrataría a menos que, _tal vez,_ decidiesen que sus habilidades eran lo suficientemente impresionantes como para ignorar que había sido mortífago. Por eso Draco necesitaba obtener las notas perfecto. Aceptables y Supera las expectativas no lo ayudarían, pero una fila brillante de Extraordinarios podría abrirle puertas; puertas que de otro modo permanecerían cerradas.

Claro, técnicamente, planeaba hacer trampa, pero sospechaba que los examinadores de ÉXTASIS serían tan _imparciales _como lo eran los profesores de Hogwarts hacia un antiguo mortífago. Era un buen plan y más de una persona dependía de su éxito, por lo que Draco no podía entender su deseo irracional de abrir el colgante antes del momento adecuado. Como mañana, por ejemplo.

El extraño comportamiento de Potter había alterado su mente. Potter probablemente solo lo estaba molestando.

Por supuesto, había otras cosas que podría hacer mañana. Puede que no necesite el colgante. Podía tratar de llevarse bien con Potter, Potter casi parecía dispuesto. Podía juntar tantas plumas como pudiera y ganar el concurso. Podría hacer caerle en gracia a Slughorn. Podía usar la Poción de la Memoria un mes antes de los exámenes y evitar el arriesgado asunto de las trampas. El uso de la Poción de la Memoria todavía era trampa, pero eso era responsabilidad de Slughorn, por lo que era mucho más seguro.

Ese plan parecía más inteligente a primera vista, pero Draco sabía que no debía confiar en la voluntad de Slughorn y Potter de ser _amables _con él.

Draco se burló en la oscuridad y se cubrió la barbilla con las mantas. Había estado haciendo un horripilante frío esos días. Si Potter se caía mañana y Draco lo dejaba morir congelado, nadie podría culparlo. Draco sonrió ante la imagen de Potter temblando en el suelo nevado y gritando pidiendo ayuda. Eso borraría la sonrisa engreída de la cara de Potter. No volvería a llamar tonto a Draco de nuevo.

Draco gruñó y sacudió su almohada, hundiéndose más debajo de las sábanas. Debería dejar de pensar en Potter; pensar en él antes de dormir tendía a darle sueños extraños. Cerrando los ojos con firmeza, Draco despejó la mente y se durmió.

Si soñó con Potter esa noche, no lo recordaba.

* * *

**Espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado y, si es así, espero que me lo notifiquéis con un comentario.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. La decisión

**Título original: **_Draco Malfoy, it's your lucky day_

**Título en español: **_Draco Malfoy, es tu día de suerte_

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Resumen: **Aunque esté desarmado, herido, perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y se enfrente a un posible caso de asesinato, Draco Malfoy tiene suerte.

**Clasificación: **NC-17 / M

**Mundo: **EWE (End, what end? / ¿final, qué final? Situado en Hogwarts en el «octavo año».

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Faith Wood, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Número de capítulos: **2/4 (la autora lo tiene como un único capítulo).

**Número de palabras: **~ 10562 (total del fic ~38000).

**Advertencias de la autora: **No, a menos que necesites que te adviertan de un poco de _rimming_.

**Advertencias del traductor:**

**1\. **El fic es a capítulo único, pero para la facilitación del trabajo lo he divido en tres partes, que son las que hace la autora dentro del propio fic. No se altera nada de nada y la comprensión será igual o mejor que si lo leyeseis del tirón.

**2.** Ciertas partes de este capítulo han sido brevemente modificadas para su mejor entendimiento. No se pierde la esencia pero, como ya supongo que sabéis, es imposible traducir un texto de forma idéntica, así que he tenido que adaptar expresiones, etc., para el mejor entendimiento del capítulo.

**3.** Durante el capítulo veréis la marca (1), a la cual hago referencia al final del capítulo para tratar de explicar por qué la pongo.

**Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM para los que tienen cuenta, y los que no tienen están, como siempre, al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**II**  
**La decisión**

_El día que decidas hacerlo es tu día de suerte._  
_~ Proverbio japonés_

Cuando se despertó por primera vez, Draco estaba completamente convencido de que alguien lo había transformado en un caracol. Su mejilla estaba pegada a una superficie fría y áspera y algo pegajoso le impedía abrir el ojo. Esos estúpidos pensamientos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por un dolor de cabeza y Draco siseó y levantó la cabeza, apoyándose con el codo izquierdo. Un dolor punzante atravesó su sien y cerró los ojos para protegerlos de la brillante luz que le impedía ver. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y pudo enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que no era brillante en absoluto. Estaba oscuro y frío y aunque Draco no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba, sabía que no estaba acostado en su caliente cama. En cambio, estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre ramas y hojas podridas.

Miró a su alrededor y luego deseó no haberlo hecho. Aparentemente, estaba atrapado en una de esas pesadillas donde estaba perdido en medio de la nada y sus miembros se negaron a sostenerlo, a pesar de que sabía que se avecinaba un peligro.

Una ráfaga de viento envió algunos copos de nieve a su cara y Draco hizo una mueca y se limpió la mejilla, mientras, en el proceso, se sacudía una ramita que estaba pegada a su piel. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron su sien y Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. Su aliento se empañó frente a él mientras jadeaba al ver sangre en sus dedos. Inquieto, rodó sobre su espalda. Su brazo derecho había quedado atrapado debajo de él y ahora ardía en protesta. Gruesas ramas de los árboles se alzaban por encima de su cabeza; parecían desnudos y amenazantes, revelando pequeños parches de cielo gris invernal y permitiendo que la nieve cayera a través de los huecos. Sus manos estaban congeladas y adormecidas, pero podía sentir los dedos de su mano derecha agarrando algo grueso y sólido. Con un esfuerzo supremo, se levantó para quedar sentado. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante cuando el dolor en la parte posterior de su cráneo hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Limpiándose el cabello húmedo que le había caído en los ojos, Draco parpadeó un par de veces y luego centró su mirada en un palo roto que sostenía con fuerza. Excepto que no era un palo. Era su _varita._

La mente de Draco se aclaró en un instante. No estaba teniendo una pesadilla; eso no era un sueño. Podría confundir un sueño con la realidad, pero confundir la realidad con un sueño era imposible; quizás, si estaba borracho, podría esperar que esto fuera un sueño, pero nunca se había sentido más sobrio. La frialdad de su entorno y el dolor de su cuerpo eran demasiado dolorosos y demasiado _reales._ Estaba en medio del bosque, medio congelado, herido y desarmado. El cual era un hecho bastante alarmante, y a pesar de que no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido, ya que lo último que recordaba era estar acostado en su cama _pensando _en la excursión del día siguiente al Bosque Prohibido. Y ahora estaba de repente _allí_. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Draco miró su capa de invierno forrada de piel, su gruesa bufanda verde y sus cálidas botas. Su teoría aún no completamente confirmada de un posible secuestro se disipó. Definitivamente tenía lagunas mentales, ya que no recordaba haberse vestido. Se le ocurrió que no tenía guantes, lo cual era extraño, porque nadie en su sano juicio saldría sin guantes con este tiempo; sin embargo, Draco los encontró rápidamente en su bolsillo. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, guardó su varita rota y se puso los guantes.

Una única pluma azul cayó lentamente al suelo. Aparentemente, se había quedado pegado a su guante. Su respiración se aceleró, Draco buscó en su bolsillo y encontró aún más plumas azules brillantes.

Los miró fijamente, seguro de que había perdido la cabeza. ¿Ya era _mañana_? ¿Ya se habían ido a la excursión? Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaban los otros?, ¿y por qué no podía recordar nada?

Draco miró hacia el cielo gris. Estaba oscuro, pero siempre estaba oscuro en el Bosque Prohibido y los días de invierno eran cortos. No sabía qué hora era, pero definitivamente no era mediodía y definitivamente no era de noche; parecía que el sol todavía estaba en el cielo, escondido detrás de las pesadas nubes grises. Sin esperanza, Draco volvió a revisar sus bolsillos para ver si había traído su reloj, pero sabía que no. No _planeaba _traerlo; recordaba haberlo pensado ayer. Su reloj de bolsillo estaba hecho de oro puro y era demasiado valioso para arriesgarse a llevarlo al Bosque Prohibido. Había contado con su varita para mostrarle la hora. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba rota, obviamente no podía.

Draco luchó por levantarse, pero sintió las piernas pesadas y gruñó frustrado. El sonido era demasiado fuerte en el silencioso bosque y Draco examinó rápidamente su entorno, temeroso de haber convocado sin cuidado a alguna criatura peligrosa. Nada se movió a su alrededor, excepto algunas ramas desnudas y un puñado de copos de nieve, y Draco suspiró aliviado. Su mirada captó algo oscuro un poco más lejos, algo que parecía un tronco inofensivo, medio enterrado en la nieve. Los árboles no eran tan gruesos allí y la nieve cubría los terrenos y la figura oscura y congelada. Draco casi miró hacia otro lado cuando un destello llamó su atención. Observó la forma oscura y la tela multicolor que se asomaba por la nieve. El estampado le parecía inquietantemente familiar.

La realidad lo golpeó junto con una ráfaga de viento. Sin aliento, Draco se puso de pie, olvidando su entumecimiento anterior en un instante. Eso no era un tronco; él sabía exactamente qué era la tela multicolor; se había reído de eso un millón de veces antes. Era una de esas estúpidas bufandas que Granger tejía con una velocidad maníaca.

Oponiéndose al mareo, Draco se adelantó y pisó algo que se rompió debajo de su bota, pero no le prestó atención. Cruzó la distancia con cuatro largas zancadas, le dolían los pulmones por todo el aire frío que había inhalado a toda prisa; su pecho se sentía demasiado pequeño para contener su corazón, que latía frenéticamente. Sus rodillas fallaron en el momento en el que vio mechones negros sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños, parcialmente ocultos por la nieve. Con dedos temblorosos, apartó la nieve para revelar el cuerpo congelado de Harry Potter, tendido en el suelo. Agarró los antebrazos de Potter y lo giró, no de forma gentil dada, por lo que parecía, la gravedad de la situación. Potter no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba extremadamente pálido y cuando Draco le quitó la nieve de la mejilla, notó un hilode sangre congelada en la comisura de los azules labios y agrietados de Potter. Las gafas de Potter no se veían por ninguna parte. Había tres magulladuras en su mandíbula, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, y sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados; parecía estar durmiendo en paz. Draco esperaba que Potter simplemente estuviera durmiendo. No le gustaba ver sangre en sus labios, especialmente porque sus labios parecían ilesos.

Draco se quitó un guante y presionó su palma contra la mejilla de Potter.

Estaba helado.

El aire era escaso de repente. Draco no podía respirar bien.

─¿Potter? ─susurró. Su garganta se contrajo dolorosamente─. ¡Potter! ─trató de decir más fuerte, pero su voz se negó a alzarse.

Un segundo después, estaba sacudiendo a Potter violentamente, maldiciendo el nombre de Potter y gritando:

─_¡Despierta_!

Incluso después de darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un loco, no podía dejar de gritar y sacudir los hombros de Potter.

─¡No estás muerto! ─él gritó─. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Potter, no estés muerto! _¡Despierta!_

Potter no se movió ni emitió ningún sonido.

Draco apretó los dientes y se obligó a calmarse; el pánico no lo ayudaría. Potter no podría estar muerto. Eso era _ridículo._ Draco necesitaba encontrarle el pulso y cerciorarse de que todavía estaba vivo. Rápidamente aflojó la bufanda de Potter y presionó las puntas de sus dedos contra varios lugares en el cuello de Potter, luego levantó las mangas de Potter y se tocó las muñecas con el pulgar. Pero los dedos de Draco estaban entumecidos, y la piel de Potter estaba tan terriblemente helada que Draco no podía sentir nada. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Potter y presionó su mejilla, y luego su oreja, justo debajo de la nariz de Potter. Creyó que podía sentir el cálido aliento, pero no estaba seguro. El aliento de Potter no se empañaba frente a él como el de Draco.

Draco se quitó el otro guante, agarró la gruesa capa de Potter y desabrochó un par de botones, separando la tela para poder inclinarse y presionar su oreja contra el pecho de Potter. Haciendo una mueca por la frialdad, Draco escuchó, pero no pudo escuchar nada. La adrenalina corrió por sus oídos y el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo frenéticamente ahogaba todo lo demás. Draco cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse y concentrarse. Después de unos momentos insoportablemente largos, finalmente lo escuchó. Era lento y silencioso y en desacuerdo con el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Draco, pero lo _escuchó._ El corazón de Potter todavía latía. Él estaba _vivo_.

Draco mantuvo la oreja presionada contra el pecho de Potter por un momento más, escuchando el reconfortante sonido. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Potter, su visión era borrosa. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para recuperar su visión. Su mirada se entrecerró ante la sangre y el hematoma en la piel de Potter.

«¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? ¿Alguien los atacó? ¿Y qué debería hacer él? ¿Debería gritar pidiendo ayuda? ¿Huir para encontrarlo?»

Una idea golpeó a Draco de repente y rápidamente revisó los bolsillos de Potter e incluso lo movió un poco para poder buscar algo debajo de él. Insatisfecho, miró a su alrededor, esparciendo la nieve e inspeccionando sus alrededores, pero su objetivo no estaba a la vista. Si hubieran sido atacados, y si Potter hubiera sido desarmado, su varita podría haber sido arrojada a cualquier lado; era poco probable que Draco la encontrara. Draco se levantó y buscó cuidadosamente en los terrenos, moviendo ramas y ramitas a un lado, pateando la nieve y la tierra, y ocasionalmente recogiendo palos sin valor.

─¡_Accio varita de Harry Potter! ¡Accio varita de Harry Potter!_ ─gritó. Un ruido lejano fue su única respuesta. Los escalofríos atravesaron la longitud de la columna vertebral de Draco. Cerró la boca, escuchando atentamente. Un búho ululó y voló sobre sus cabezas, pero luego el bosque quedó en silencio nuevamente.

A Draco, con las manos tapando su boca, se le ocurrió que en ningún momento debería siquiera _considerar _gritar pidiendo ayuda. El bosque era peligroso y por muchas sonrisas espeluznantes que Slughorn ofreciese, nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

Un poco tembloroso, Draco se dirigió hacia Potter, pero volvió a pisar algo, lo mismo que había aplastado antes con su bota, pero esta vez miró hacia abajo para ver qué era. Hizo una mueca al ver las gafas rotas de Potter en el suelo. Los recogió y las guardó en su bolsillo casi distraídamente.

Tenía que _pensar._ Potter seguía acostado pacíficamente unos metros más adelante y Draco no podía contar con su ayuda. Estaban desarmados y, obviamente, perdidos. No podía gritar pidiendo ayuda. No podía cargar a Potter, apenas podía cargarse a sí mismo. Su mejor opción era tratar de llegar al castillo por su cuenta y obtener ayuda. Pero ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección estaba el norte, no sin su varita, y no podía dejar a Potter allí tirado.

¿Podría?

Una imagen apareció en la mente de Draco, una imagen que había conjurado en su cama la noche anterior, aunque parecía que había pasado unos minutos. ¿No había pensado en este escenario? ¿No se había imaginado a Potter enterrado en la nieve, pidiendo ayuda? ¿No había planeado alegremente dejar a Potter en el bosque para que el imbécil pudiera morir congelado? Y ahora algo misteriosamente similar había sucedido de verdad. Por supuesto, anoche se había entretenido con estos pensamientos, pero no había hablado en serio. Estaba molesto y esos estúpidos pensamientos lo habían divertido. Ya no eran graciosos.

Draco jugueteó con las gafas rotas en su bolsillo. ¿Por qué las gafas de Potter yacían cerca de Draco y no cerca de Potter? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Más importante aún, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Y por qué no podía recordarlo? Seguramente fueron atacados. Obviamente no por hombres lobo o cualquier tipo de depredador. Potter no fue mordido; de hecho, Draco no había notado ninguna herida. Había sido maldecido o simplemente estaba inconsciente y congelado. Además, una criatura sin sentido no tomaría la varita de Potter.

Tampoco podrían haber sido los centauros. No les importaría atacar a Draco, pero no atacarían a _Potter._ Eso no tenía sentido; en realidad _les gustaba _Potter. Podría haber sido un estudiante; muchos estudiantes de la casa de Draco detestaban a Potter. Pero ¿qué slytherin sería tan estúpido como para pensar que podría salirse con la suya matando al Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Ni siquiera Nott sería tan estúpido. Podría haber sido cualquier exmortífago al azar, pero ¿por qué seguía vivo Potter?

La mano de Draco apretó las gafas que estaban guardadas en su bolsillo con tanta fuerza que el cristal le hizo un corte en la palma; podía sentir la sangre caliente a través de su piel. Draco no le dio importancia; la sangre que atrajo su mirada manchaba una piedra cerca de sus pies. Mientras observaba la piedra ensangrentada sobre la que su cabeza había estado yaciendo le vino a la mente una horrible idea.

Podría haber sido _él._

¿Y si Potter y él hubieran tenido una pelea, que era lo más problable, y Draco desarmó a Potter y se deshizo de su varita? Podía verse a sí mismo haciéndolo; era algo que él haría. En su mente, podía ver la cara cabreada de Potter mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco como el imprudente Gryffindor que era. Pelearon. Draco le quitó las gafas a Potter y este golpeó la cabeza de Draco contra la piedra. Medio consciente, Draco logró arrojarlo y ponerse de pie antes de lanzarle una maldición a Potter, una maldición tan poderosa que hizo que Potter volase unos metros hacia atrás. Y luego, cuando las heridas de Draco hicieron mella en él, cayó sobre su mano derecha, rompiendo su varita. O tal vez acababa de tropezar y golpearse la cabeza al caer contra la piedra; el golpe podría haberle hecho perder la memoria. De cualquier manera, la forma en que Draco se hizo sus heridas era irrelevante. Lo que importaba era que Draco todavía tenía su varita en la mano y Potter no; nadie había desarmado a _Draco._ Lo que importaba era que Draco había pensado en hacer esto; sin embargo, bromeando, lo _había _pensado, e incluso había amenazado la vida de Potter frente a _testigos_ ayer. Si alguien los encontrara, o si Draco llegara milagrosamente a Hogwarts, todos pensarían _que _había atacado a Potter, y Draco ni siquiera podría defenderse, porque hasta donde él sabía podía estar en lo cierto. Si Potter moría en el bosque, Draco estaba condenado; si vivía, entonces tal vez podría contarles a todos lo que pasó. Draco no tenía idea de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, Draco levantó su mano derecha e inspeccionó a regañadientes sus nudillos. Se sentían doloridos y parecían sensibles. Como si… Draco cerró los ojos. Como si _golpeara a _alguien.

_¡Joder!_ Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Agarró un puñado de hebras y tiró, causándose dolor. ¿En qué estaba _pensando _al atacar a Potter así?

Miserable, Draco se tambaleó hacia Potter y cayó de rodillas nuevamente. Potter estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Fue doloroso mirarlo.

─Lo siento ─dijo Draco en voz baja y luego movió su mano y abofeteó a Potter en su mejilla. La cabeza de Potter se volvió hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto. Hizo un pequeño sonido, pero sus labios no se separaron y no se despertó.

─¡Mierda! ─gruñó Draco. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida. No importaba si había hecho esto o no, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que intentar conseguir ayuda, independientemente de las consecuencias. Draco se levantó y miró la ropa de Potter; estaban empapados a causa de la nieve. Tenía que acercar a Potter a los árboles donde la nieve era escasa y el suelo estaba más seco.

Draco suspiró y se agachó, agarrando los hombros de Potter.

Moverlo fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Agarró los brazos de Potter, luego sus piernas, luchando por arrastrar su pesado peso hacia el gran árbol cercano. Sus ramas eran lo suficientemente gruesas para proteger a Potter de la nieve. La ropa mojada de Potter y su estado inconsciente y congelado lo hicieron aún más pesado y los miembros entumecidos de Draco estaban débiles. Cuando logró colocar a Potter cerca del árbol, estaba completamente exhausto, pero al menos se sentía un poco más cálido. Sin embargo, seguía terriblemente_ helado_.

Draco miró los labios azules de Potter. Incluso si Potter no estaba gravemente herido, lo cual Draco dudaba, se congelaría cuando llegara la partida de rescate. Si Draco solo pudiera lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento sobre él. A medias, Draco sacó su varita rota e intentó lanzar el hechizo. Todo lo que logró producir fue unas chispas y algo de humo. Guardando su varita en el bolsillo, Draco pateó el árbol, luego hizo una mueca cuando sintió el dolor. ¿Por qué tuvo que caerse tan torpemente que en el proceso se había roto la varita? Solo fue suerte.

Draco parpadeó y contuvo el aliento.

_Suerte._

Por supuesto. Debería haber caído antes. Eso era lo que necesitaba: un poco de _suerte._ De esa que venía embotellada.

Extasiado por su idea, Draco rápidamente desabrochó el broche de su capa y buscó debajo del cuello de su camisa. Cerró los ojos aliviado mientras sacaba el pequeño colgante de plata. Era un pequeño dragón, la joya más hortera que Draco jamás había usado. Pansy se burló de él sin piedad por eso, pero no lo habría hecho si supiera de qué se trataba. Draco tiró de la cadena y el broche cedió, dejando que el dragón cayera sobre la palma de Draco. Draco lo miró con cariño por un momento y luego acarició suavemente las alas del dragón. Después de un par de golpes, el dragón se estiró y bostezó, luego extendió sus alas plateadas y rugió. En un destello de luz verde brillante, se transformó en una botella minúscula, llena de una reluciente poción dorada.

La poción era el futuro de Draco.

Durante el verano, su madre había colocado al dragón en su mano mientras su padre le explicaba cómo hacer trampa en sus ÉXTASIS con el Felix Felicis.

─Toma tres gotas antes de cada examen ─había dicho su padre─. Ni más ni menos. Si tomas menos, no funcionará. Si tomas más, podría detectarse.

Tres gotas no eran mucho, pero eran suficiente para asegurar que a Draco no se le hiciera una pregunta que no pudiese responder. Era una pequeña ayudaría que Draco lograrse las calificaciones perfecras; algo que impresionaría a los funcionarios del Ministerio lo suficiente como para hacerles olvidar de quién era hijo. Draco resopló mientras destapaba la botella. Su _futuro _casi no importaba. Todo lo que podía esperar por ahora era pudrirse en Azkaban para siempre después de convertirse en el asesino que siempre debió ser.

Draco respiró hondo y ladeó la botella, dejando que su contenido goteara en su boca. Cerró los ojos, esperando que ese sentimiento de confianza lo golpeara, tal como lo había prometido la descripción de la poción.

No pasó nada.

Los minutos pasaron y, sintiéndose cada vez más frío y sin esperanza, Draco abrió los ojos y miró la pequeña botella. Balanceó el brazo y estrelló la botella contra un árbol cercano. Se hizo añicos junto con la última esperanza de Draco. ¿Quién sabía dónde adquirieron sus padres la poción y cuánto habían pagado? Tendría que informarles que habían sido brutalmente estafados.

Derrotado, Draco se arrodilló junto a Potter y miró su pálido rostro. ¿Cómo podría Draco dejarlo aquí para que muriera? Pero no había absolutamente nada, _nada _queél pudiera hacer.

«Podrías tapar la nariz de Potter».

Draco parpadeó. Ese había sido su pensamiento, aunque no tenía idea de por qué pensó algo tan estúpido. Excepto que, por alguna razón, no sonó tan descabellado como antes; de hecho, parecía una buena idea. Una idea brillante, de hecho.

Sonriendo, Draco se agachó y pellizcó la nariz de Potter entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Pasaron momentos, y la confianza de Draco vaciló. ¿Y si estaba ahogando a Potter?

Pero entonces, ocurrió un milagro: Potter jadeó, respiró hondo y luego tosió. Tosió sangre, pero Draco estaba demasiado aliviado ver parpadear a Potter como para preocuparse por eso.

─¡Potter! ─dijo, soltando su nariz─. ¡Potter, despierta!

Potter gimió, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente. Draco se puso de pie y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, levantó el torso de Potter y lo arrastró más cerca del árbol para que Potter pudiera apoyar la cabeza en el tronco y sentarse. Potter protestó, haciendo una mueca y gimiendo de dolor, y aunque Draco era consciente de que no debería mover demasiado a Potter, simplemente no podía dejar que se durmiera otra vez. El sueño y la frialdad eran un camino hacia una muerte rápida.

Draco se agachó y agarró la cara de Potter entre sus manos, mirándolo a la cara.

─Potter, tienes que seguir despierto y levantarte. Tenemos que irnos.

Draco apretó los dientes, furioso por su estúpida declaración. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Ir a _dónde? _Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección deberían comenzar a caminar.

«El viento del norte traerá fuertes nevadas».

Draco frunció el ceño. Había escuchado eso con anterioridad; leído, en realidad. Ayer en _El Profeta_. Era parte del pronóstico meteorológico para el sábado.

Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Los copos de nieve volaron directamente a su cara.

Izquierda. El norte estaba a la izquierda. Su mirada se posó sobre dos grandes árboles que formaban un arco con sus ramas. Ese era el camino.

─¿Malfoy? ─ susurró Potter.

Draco se volvió hacia Potter de nuevo. La cara de Potter todavía estaba entre las manos de Draco.

─¡Sí! ─dijo Draco, sonriendo un poco─. Me reconoces. Eso es bueno. Eso es maravilloso. Significa que no tienes una conmoción cerebral ─Draco frunció el ceño─. Lo que sería mucho menos peligroso que la hemorragia interna, pero eso ahora no importa.

Los ojos verdes de Potter se veían apagados.

─Mmm... herido ─murmuró, apenas capaz de mover los labios.

─Sí, estás herido. Por eso tienes que levantarte para que podamos encontrar ayuda.

─No ─Potter cerró los ojos y Draco casi lo abofeteó de nuevo, pero Potter los abrió lo suficientemente rápido─- No, tu… tu cabeza ... está sangrando.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

─Correcto. Ambos necesitamos ayuda. Por eso tienes que levantarte ─apretando los dientes con esfuerzo, Draco trató de arrastrarlo hacia arriba─. _¡Levántate, _Potter! espetó cuando Potter se negó a moverse.

─No puedo...─Potter gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza─. Duele. Vete.

─¡Idiota! ─furioso, Draco abofeteó a Potter nuevamente. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa─. ¿Quieres morir? ─preguntó Draco─. Porque vas a morir si no te levantas.

─Malfoy, márchate ─Potter volvió a toser. Una pequeña burbuja roja se formó en la esquina de su boca y luego explotó.

─_Eres _un idiota ─gruñó Draco.

«No, él es el _Elegido_»

Draco miró los preocupados ojos verdes de Potter. _Por supuesto._ Este era _Potter._ Estaba destinado a salvar a _otros,_ no a sí mismo. Si Draco quería que Potter se moviera, tendría que darle una mejor razón.

Draco se mordió el labio, pensando rápidamente.

─Potter ─dijo con firmeza después de un rato─, necesito que me escuches ─Draco se subió la manga izquierda y reveló la horrible Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Levantó el brazo y la mirada de Potter parpadeó hacia él. Volvió a mirar a Draco sin comprender─. Yo era un mortífago, Potter, y como tal, sé algunas cosas. Y lo que sé _que es un hecho _es que hay hombres lobo en este bosque.

Potter frunció el ceño.

─No, Potter, es verdad. Hay una manada de ellos escondiéndose aquí. Su líder es un amigo de la familia ─mintió Draco─. No dije nada antes porque pensé que no se atreverían a acercarse a Hogwarts, pero mientras estabas inconsciente, los _escuché._

─No hay luna llena ─Potter, a pesar de su miserable estado, todavía logró levantar la barbilla tercamente.

─¡Potter, son salvajes! ¡No importa! ¿Recuerdas a Greyback? ─gimió Draco y un destello de preocupación apareció en los ojos de Potter─. Hay estudiantes en este bosque. Granger y Weasley no están lejos. Potter, tenemos que advertirles. Tenemos que... _salvarlos _─Draco casi se rio. Eso era ridículo. Jamás funcionaría.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Potter se abrieron.

─¿Ron y Hermione? ─sus confusos ojos comenzaron a centrarse, Potter miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, como si esperara ver ese matorral andrajoso como pelo y su fiel perrito naranja. Draco casi se sintió mal por preocupar a Potter, pero por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, Potter se veía lúcido.

─No pueden ...─ Potter jadeó─. Los aurores los están cazando.

─Y te digo que todavía no los han atrapado. Mi padre los invitó a cenar el otro día ─Draco hizo una mueca. Eso, tal vez, era ir demasiado lejos. Afortunadamente, Potter tuvo otro ataque de tos y podría no haberlo escuchado.

─Vamos, Potter. Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que tus amigos mueran ─Draco agarró a Potter, tratando de levantarlo nuevamente, y esta vez Potter ayudó.

Draco se congeló por un momento cuando Potter envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero recuperó el juicio rápidamente y ayudó a Potter a ponerse de pie. Permanecieron así por un tiempo, encerrados en un abrazo mientras Potter jadeaba y tosía contra la oreja de Draco. Draco sintió como si estuviera abrazando un cubo de hielo, pero, sin embargo, presionó su nariz contra el cabello de Potter que estaba humedecido por la nieve y envió una oración de gratitud a cualquier deidad que dejara a Potter vivir.

Más que nada, Draco quería preguntarle a Potter si recordaba lo que realmente había sucedido, pero no se atrevió. Si Draco le había hecho esto, quería posponer el conocimiento de ese hecho el mayor tiempo posible.

─Oh, Dios ─Potter gimió y se alejó un poco, agarrándose el estómago.

─No hay tiempo para eso, Potter. Tenemos gente que salvar ─dijo Draco y envolvió firmemente su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Potter. ─Toma, sujétate a mi brazo.

De mala gana, Potter soltó su estómago y agarró la muñeca izquierda de Draco, apoyándose fuertemente en ella. El brazo derecho de Potter todavía estaba envuelto alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Draco suspiró por dentro. Parecía que tendría que cargar a Potter después de todo.

Potter apretó la mandíbula y dio un audaz paso adelante, obligando a Draco a seguirlo.

─Vamos ─dijo Potter con firmeza.

Era difícil no tropezar bajo el peso de Potter. La incómoda posición y el dolor en la cabeza de Draco no estaban ayudando.

Draco apretó los dientes. Si Potter podía caminar a pesar de sus heridas y el frío, entonces él también podría hacerlo.

Lenta pero segura, se abrieron paso por el bosque. Draco solo podía esperar que llegaran a Hogwarts a tiempo.

* * *

Potter se agarró el estómago.

─Necesito descansar.

─Solo un poco más ─le aseguró Draco. Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, aunque no habían cubierto mucho terreno. La mayor parte del tiempo, Draco tuvo que arrastrar a Potter, apartar las ramas de su camino y vigilar el terreno irregular. Potter tropezó con cada ramita, roca y trozo de nieve.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscuro, pero Draco vislumbró una luz no muy lejos. Decidió que la luz era su destino deseado. Era un destino tan bueno como cualquier otro.

─Siempre dices eso ─se quejó Potter.

─Y siempre miento. Pero ahora estoy diciendo la verdad.

Si es posible, Potter se sintió aún más pesado.

─Vamos Potter. Te abofetearé de nuevo. Sabes que lo haré.

─Bastar…─ murmuró Potter.

Draco sospechaba que Potter había tratado de llamarlo bastardo, pero dejó que el insulto se deslizara. Si Potter tenía ganas de insultarlo, Draco solo podía alentarlo. Mientras Potter permaneciera despierto, podría decir lo que quisiera. Con la ayuda de Felix Felicis, _llegarían _a Hogwarts a tiempo. Tal vez la poción incluso ayudaría a Draco a escapar de la acusación de intento de asesinato, si realmente había sido él quien maldijo a Potter. Sin embargo, Draco dudaba que la poción tuviera tanta fuerza. Un pequeño trago fue todo lo que había ingerido.

─Hurra ─se quejó Draco cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro. Era de donde venía la luz. La ausencia de árboles gruesos hacía que todo se viese más claro. No era una razón por la que emocionarse, pues no era una salida del bsoque.

Una sensación de desesperación absoluta se apoderó de él. Tal vez la poción ya había dejado de funcionar.

─¿Ya? ─preguntó Potter.

Draco suspiró y condujo a Potter hacia un árbol.

─Vamos, siéntate.

Pero Potter no podía sentarse solo y Draco tuvo que bajarlo con cuidado.

─_Yacasi _está ─dijo Draco irritadamente mientras Potter se sentaba, sus brazos aún estaban firmemente envueltos alrededor del cuello de Draco, lo que obligó a Draco a agacharse.

Potter bajó las manos y apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol. Estaba jadeando fuertemente, su cara estaba más pálida que antes. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Draco se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, vagamente molesto por verse obligado a arrodillarse mucho hoy frente a Potter, y se acercó para abofetear ligeramente la mejilla de Potter.

─Ey, Potter, ¿qué dijimos? Ojos abiertos y enfoca lo máximo que puedas, por favor─.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron e incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Necesitaré un espejo, entonces.

─Genial ─Draco sacudió la cabeza─. Vamos, ¿recuerdas a los hombres lobo? No podemos perder el tiempo aquí.

─Mentiste. No hay hombres lobo.

Draco se mordió el labio e intentó pensar en una forma de convencer a Potter de que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero se estaba quedando sin argumentos. La idea era completamente estúpida, para empezar. El hecho de que Potter lo creyera en primer lugar era el testimonio de su miserable estado.

Potter volvió a cerrar los ojos.

─No lo sabes, Potter. Tal vez...─Draco hundió los dientes más profundamente en su labio inferior, luego lo soltó antes de hablar─. ¿Quizás los hombres lobo nos atacaron? ¿Crees que es posible?

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron y apareció una pequeña línea entre sus ojos.

─No, no…─ Potter tosió. ─No hay hombres lobo.

Draco esperó a que Potter dijera algo más, pero Potter solo lo miró fijamente. Era difícil saber si la mirada de Potter era acusadora o simplemente estaba desenfocada.

─Tengo frío ─susurró Potter.

─Lo sé ─Draco suspiró─. Por favor, espera un momento.

Un pájaro chilló ruidosamente. Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente a tiempo para ver un pequeño pájaro azul caer sin vida al suelo. No se movió. Draco parpadeó y miró la masa azul de plumas con incredulidad. Luego se echó a reír, un poco loco.

─Oh, Potter, no me lo puedo creer─dijo entre risas─. Creo que acabamos de ganar el concurso de Slughorn.

Potter no respondió. Draco dejó de reírse abruptamente y su mirada volvió a Potter.

─¡Oh no, no te atrevas !─jadeó, sacudiendo a Potter, que se había quedado dormido mientras Draco no estaba mirando. Draco lo sacudió, le gritó, le dio una bofetada e incluso taponó su nariz de nuevo, pero Potter no hizo ninguna reacción y Draco rápidamente liberó su nariz por _miedo_ a matar Potter si no lo había hecho ya. Los labios de Potter se separaron ligeramente y podría haber estado respirando a través de ellos. Al menos eso le parecía a Draco. Contempló escuchar nuevamente el corazón de Potter, pero tenía demasiado miedo de saber con certeza si Potter todavía estaba vivo o no. Simplemente tenía que estarlo. La otra posibilidad no era aceptable.

Agarrando la cabeza de Potter con sus manos, Draco presionó su frente contra la helada de Potter.

─Por favor, Potter, no estés muerto ─miró las pestañas largas y oscuras de Potter. Se negaron a moverse. Cuando Draco retrocedió, la cabeza de Potter se hundió hacia adelante.

Draco tuvo ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos permanecieron obstinadamente secos. ¿Por qué demonios no estaba ayudando la poción? ¿Por qué los llevó hasta ahí? Era solo otro lugar solitario y tranquilo.

«Los jobberknolls gritan antes de morir».

Draco apartó su mirada de Potter y se concentró en el pequeño pájaro. Seguía allí; nadie había reclamado la presa.

Los jobberknolls tenían buena memoria y en el momento de su muerte repetían cada sonido que habían escuchado. Parecía que este jobberknoll en particular era sordo o que la muerte le había llegado demasiado temprano. Draco examinó su entorno, pero no podía ver ni oír nada. De hecho, cuando lo pensó, el claro estaba extrañamente silencioso. Ya ni siquiera podía oír o sentir el viento. Draco se puso de pie, deliberadamente sin mirar a Potter, no podía soportar ver su forma inmóvil. Se apresuró hacia el pájaro muerto, no muy seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar.

El pájaro yacía sobre un parche de hojas podridas, sin marcas, pero estaba definitivamente muerto. Draco lo miró fijamente.

─¿Por qué diablos moriste? ─le preguntó al pájaro muerto antes de mirar a su alrededor nuevamente. El aire se sentía insoportablemente pesado. Había algo _mal _en el claro, pero fuese lo que fuese, los silenciosos árboles no estaban dispuestos a compartir el secreto.

Agachándose, Draco recogió algunas rocas y ramitas y luego las envió volando en todas direcciones sobre el claro. Golpearon el otro lado completamente ileso. Con la mandíbula apretada, Draco dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

No pasó nada.

Audazmente, caminó hacia el centro del claro, pero nada lo detuvo y nada lo atacó.

─Bueno, esto ha sido productivo ─suspiró. Su mirada cayó sobre la forma oscura de Potter, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

«Está nevando».

Draco frunció el ceño. No, no lo estaba. Sin embargo, había sucedido hacía un segundo. Un par de copos de nieve se arremolinaban alrededor de Potter, a pesar de que estaba debajo de un árbol, pero no había ninguno frente a Draco, a pesar de que no había nada que lo protegiera desde arriba. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco miró el cielo gris. Muy por encima de su cabeza, gruesos copos de nieve danzaban en el viento como mil motas de luz esparcidas sobre el apagado cielo gris. Ninguno de ellos lo alcanzó. Tal vez se derritieron antes de llegar al suelo, pero los que estaban cerca de Potter no.

Una pequeña piedra todavía estaba en la mano de Draco y él movió su brazo y la lanzó al aire. Voló sin esfuerzo y luego se cayó y _desapareció_. Draco parpadeó, sin saber si lo había perdido de vista o si realmente había desaparecido. Pensó que podía ver motas de polvo revoloteando sobre el suelo, justo donde la piedra debería haber caído.

Desconcertado, Draco volvió a mirar alrededor del claro.

Ese hecho insólito le hizo darse cuenta de inmediato. Debería haberlo visto nada más llegar, pero mientras caminaban por el bosque, se había acostumbrado a ver zonas con nieve y zonas de tierra seca; dependía del grosor de los árboles. Por eso no se había dado cuenta al principio: no había nieve en el claro. Durante varios metros en cada dirección, hasta el límite, donde los árboles eran densos, el suelo estaba perfectamente seco. Lo que significaba que _algo _estaba protegiendo este pequeño terreno. Tenía que haber algún tipo de barrera mágica sobre él. Uno que mató pájaros e hizo desaparecer piedras y nieve. Draco estaba justo debajo de ella, pero estaba perfectamente ileso, al igual que las piedras y ramitas que había arrojado en todas direcciones; el claro solo estaba protegido desde arriba. Pero ¿por qué alguien protegería un claro en medio de la nada? Más importante aún, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Draco levantó la vista otra vez y un torbellino de nieve se arremolinó sobre él y le hizo sentir como si estuviera de pie en el Gran Comedor. Si se trataba de una casa, estaría mirando al techo y sabía algo sobre _encantamientos_ que se lanzaban al techo. El hechizo _Dissimilis_ era el más efectivo. El encantamiento se concentraba en el techo y se extendía hacia abajo, a través de las paredes, para ocultar el espacio en un recinto mágico. Sospechó durante mucho tiempo que el hechizo _Dissimilis_ era parte de los encantamientos lanzados en la Sala de los Menesteres. El encantamiento se usaba principalmente en la decoración de interiores, ya que ayudaba a crear dos habitaciones diferentes, que ocupaban el mismo espacio, y su accesibilidad dependía de los diferentes puntos de entrada. Sin embargo, su uso más perverso era el más interesante. El hechizo a menudo se lanzaba para _ocultar _una habitación dentro de otra.

Su padre tenía una habitación así. Si uno entraba por la puerta, terminaría en el estudio de su padre; sin embargo, si uno se enfocara en el retrato de _Emeric el Cruel_, que colgaba cerca de la puerta y le hacía gestos agresivos, Emeric saltaría hacia adelante y agitaría su varita amenazadoramente, y en el proceso revelaría un pomo escondido detrás de su espalda. Si uno entrase en la habitación a través del retrato, terminaría en el _otro _estudio de su padre, que contenía muchas pociones ilegales y objetos malditos. El encantamiento era muy útil y efectivo, pero Draco nunca había oído hablar de usos al aire libre para tal cometido. Uno necesitaba un techo para lanzarlo, pero tal vez solo se necesitaba un techo para proteger a los magos y brujas de los efectos obviamente letales.

Era un hechizo poderoso. Draco no podía imaginar por qué alguien lo lanzaría en medio de un bosque. ¿Quién sabía lo que estaba escondido dentro? Podía ser algo peligroso; algo que sería mejor no descubrir. Por otro lado, Draco no tenía mucho que perder en este momento y, aparentemente, era su día de suerte. La poción lo había traído aquí, ¿no? Debía haberlo hecho por alguna razón. Draco contó con esa suerte para que le ayudase a encontrar la entrada.

Solo podía haber una entrada en la zona oculta, y dado que quien lanzó el hechizo estaba lo suficientemente loco como para lanzarlo en el medio del bosque, al menos tenían que asegurarse de que ningún ser mágico o criatura pudiera tropezar con la entrada por accidente. Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo sería eso. Incluso si uno necesitara entrar por condiciones especiales, un día alguien rompería las barreras y encontraría el espacio oculto, simplemente no podría controlarse. Era una forma cutre de ocultar algo, pero el hechizo _Dissimilis_ era muy difícil de lanzar, por lo que el mago tenía que haber sido alguien muy hábil.

La entrada no funcionaría del mismo modo que en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si todo lo que uno tuviera que hacer fuera saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando para entrar al lugar, habría sido demasiado fácil. Draco dudaba de que el lugar existiera simplemente para proporcionar refugio a los cansados viajeros. Eso significaba que para mantenerse oculto su entrada tenía que ser inesperada, al igual que el estudio de su padre. Excepto por el hecho de que los retratos eran medio sensibles y su magia los convertía en guardianes perfectos de pasadizos ocultos. No había nada en este claro que se pudiera usar para tal entrada.

Tal vez el mago no era tan inteligente como Draco pensaba, y no esperaba que nadie encontrara la entrada al azar. No muy convencido, Draco observó a su alrededor, mirando alrededor del claro, esperando notar algo extraño. Caminó hacia el límite del claro, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, e intentó ingresar al claro desde todo tipo de direcciones. No sucedió nada extraordinario.

Después de un tiempo, decidió que simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Casi se dio por vencido, pero luego su mirada pasó por un gran roble. Su tronco era muy ancho y lo rodeaban dos arbustos espinosos. Quien hubiese entrado en el claro no podría alcanzarlo desde esa dirección. Sintiéndose como un completo idiota, Draco caminó hacia el gran árbol y se giró, presionando su espalda firmemente contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Avanzó lentamente hacia el centro del árbol y cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de una cosa: a nadie se le ocurriría entrar en el claro de esa manera, excepto tal vez un loco estudiante de Hogwarts a tope de Felix Felicis. Concentrándose, Draco dio dos pasos hacia adelante y, después de respirar profundamente, abrió los ojos.

Estaba otra vez de pie en el claro.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, Draco pateó el suelo con su bota. Estaba seguro de que el árbol irracionalmente grande marcaba la entrada, porque posiblemente nada más podría hacerlo. Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil. Probablemente se necesitaba una varita para entrar.

Draco miró los silenciosos árboles. Era hora de rendirse. No se le ocurría nada inteligente. Uno tenía que entrar al claro volando hacia él desde arriba, lo cual era mortal, o saliendo del bosque a través de los árboles.

La mente de Draco se detuvo bruscamente.

_A través de _los árboles.

Su mirada volvió al gran roble. ¿Qué pasaría si la entrada funcionara igual que el pasillo que conducía al andén nueve y tres cuartos? Una barrera sólida y discreta por la que uno solo tenía que _creer _que le dejaría pasar en lugar de destrozarse la cabeza si lo intentaba. ¿Qué pasa si el gran árbol no marcó la entrada, pero _era _la entrada?

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Draco caminó alrededor del árbol y lo miró un poco aprensivo. Recordó lo que su madre le dijo antes de que cruzara la barrera para llegar al Andén.

_«Concéntrate y estate muy seguro de ti mismo. No dudes_».

Estuvo seguro de que terminaría con una fractura en la cabeza, pero confiaba en su madre.

Respirando profundamente, Draco se concentró en llegar al otro lado y luego dio dos pasos apresurados hacia adelante. Sus ojos se cerraron en el momento en que su rostro se acercó al tronco del árbol, pero dio otro paso audaz.

No hubo dolor. No se golpeó la cabeza.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y casi se río de pura alegría. Contra todo pronóstico había funcionado. Era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo. Una luz brillante lo rodeaba e incluso el aire se sentía más cálido; el invierno no había congelado el lugar mágicamente escondido. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco avanzó por un corto pasillo y pasó por debajo de un arco brillante que conducía hacia el espacio circular rodeado por una barrera mágica. El bosque aún era visible; las doradas barreras relucían por dentro, pero podía ver afuera a través de un delgado velo de magia. Al otro lado del claro, la forma oscura de Potter parecía bañada en oro. Inquietantemente, parecía que Potter no tenía pies. Debía haberlos hecho desaparecer la barrera y Draco no podía verlos ya que Potter no era parte del encanto.

En el centro del claro había una cabaña de aspecto deslumbrante. Estaba hecha de madera y parecía pequeña y abandonada, pero Draco, sin embargo, sonrió mientras corría hacia la puerta. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta y solo se le ocurrió que la puerta podría haber sido cerrada después de haberla abierto. Con una magia tan poderosa protegiéndola, un hechizo de bloqueo era lo último que necesitaba la cabaña.

Estaba muy oscuro por dentro, pero la luz se filtraba por la puerta abierta y Draco rápidamente examinó el interior, notando varias estanterías, alacenas, armarios y la afortunada falta de habitantes. La mirada de Draco cayó alegremente sobre una gran chimenea; no había fuego, pero al lado habían colocados una gran cantidad de troncos

Por primera vez, desde que bebió la poción, Draco se sintió esperanzado, como si hasta ese momento su desesperación hubiera sido demasiado fuerte para permitir que la poción funcionara correctamente.

─Será mejor que no estés muerto, Potter ─murmuró Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo.

* * *

Ingenuamente, Draco pensó que arrastrar a Potter hacia la cabaña sería su mayor problema, pero se sentía mucho más fuerte ahora que había encontrado un lugar para esconderse del frío. En su estado de euforia, no fue tan difícil arrastrar a Potter a través del claro y hacia el árbol. Probablemente no era prudente mover tanto a Potter, pero Draco no tenía otra opción. Potter se estaba congelando y si la maldición no lo mataba, la hipotermia lo haría. Si Potter estaba resguardado en un lugar cálido, entonces quizás Draco podría dejarlo y continuar por su cuenta. No era la mejor idea por muchas razones, pero no tenía una idea mejor.

Draco trató de ser tan cuidadoso con Potter como pudo, pero mover su cuerpo a través del árbol y el estrecho pasadizo no fue fácil. Sin embargo, los verdaderos problemas de Draco comenzaron una vez que Potter fue colocado con cuidado en el suelo de la cabaña.

El hecho más característico era que la cabaña no tenía ventanas y Draco tuvo que dejar la puerta abierta para poder ver su entorno. Hacía más calor dentro de la barrera mágica, pero aun así hacía frío. Potter nunca estaría lo suficientemente caliente si permitiese que el aire frío se filtrase dentro. Pensó que se resolverían todos sus problemas rápidamente si encendía un fuego; le proporcionaría calor y luz. Sin embargo, eso le llevo a su segundo obstáculo. Tenía una chimenea, tenía troncos, pero no tenía nada para encender el fuego. Buscó en la cabaña, no muy seguro de lo que estaba buscando, pero esperaba tener suerte y encontrar algo que lo ayudara a encender el fuego. No encontró nada por el estilo, pero sí encontró todo tipo de cosas: calderos, cuchillos, plantas, varias partes de criaturas mágicas y muchos otros artículos similares. La cabaña estaba llena de suministros de pociones, aunque Draco aún no había encontrado una poción real. Encogiéndose de hombros, concluyó que el lugar era un almacén de algún tipo.

Lo más extraño que había notado era un gran artilugio de metal fijado en la pared sur. Draco nunca había visto algo así, pero después de una inspección más profunda, notó que había una manta y lo que parecía un colchón colocado entre el metal y la pared de madera. Separar el metal de la pared parecía imposible, pero Draco _necesitaba _esa manta. Tiró y sacudió, y maldijo mucho, y finalmente el metal cedió y cayó. Draco saltó hacia atrás, ya resignado a haberse roto los dedos, pero el objeto de metal nunca tocó sus pies. El artilugio se detuvo antes de caer completamente, flotando sobre el suelo. Draco lo miró por un minuto antes de estallar en carcajadas. Era una _cama._ Obvio que lo era. ¿Por qué si no escondería un colchón y una manta? Pero Draco nunca había visto una cama de metal _fijada a una pared._ Después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba hecho así para ahorrar espacio. Apestaba a un invento muggle, pero Draco estaba demasiado contento de haber encontrado una manta de aspecto cálido para perder el tiempo pensando en ideas muggles.

Corrió al lado de Potter. Planeaba arrastrar a Potter a la cama y luego cerrar la puerta. No era la mejor idea, pero era la única en la que Draco podía pensar.

Potter se veía terrible. Sus labios eran azules y su cara blanca como el papel. Draco tocó la frente de Potter, pero rápidamente retiró la mano. La piel de Potter estaba tan fría que el estómago de Draco se revolvió. No había buscado signos de vida desde que Potter colapsó al llegar al claro. Por lo que Draco sabía, Potter había estado muerto por un tiempo. Ciertamente parecía muerto: yacía silenciosamente en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido.

Draco intentó no tener esas deprimentes ideas. No podía permitirse pensar así. Potter no podía morir ahora, no cuando Draco había encontrado un refugio. Tercamente, siguió creyendo que Potter estaba vivo, Draco no le buscó el pulso, pero lo agarró por los hombros para poder arrastrarlo hacia la cama. En el momento en que Draco tocó la capa de Potter, se dio cuenta de que su plan no funcionaría. La ropa de Potter estaba congelada y mojada; a diferencia de Draco, Potter había pasado mucho tiempo tumbado en la nieve. Draco tendría que quitarle la ropa, pero entonces todo lo que mantendría a Potter caliente era una manta miserable y posiblemente la capa forrada de piel de Draco que estaba mucho más seca que la de Potter. No sería suficiente. Draco tenía que encender ese estúpido fuego. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que su varita funcionara, podría calentar a Potter. Pero con una varita rota no podía crear fuego.

«Las varitas rotas pueden ser contraproducentes».

La extraña sensación de déjà vu lo golpeó. Había tenido ideas similares ese mismo día. Incluso había tratado de lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Todo lo que pudo producir fue humo. Y _chispas._ Malditas _chispas._

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita rota. Recordó su segundo año y la forma afortunada en que había escapado del hechizo _tragababosas_ que Ron Weasley le había dirigido. ¿No había roto Weasley su varita y la había arreglado con celo mágico (1)? No funcionó correctamente, pero eso no importó: todo lo que Draco necesitaba eran algunas chispas.

Draco corrió hacia un pequeño escritorio en la esquina y abrió el gran cajón debajo de este. No podría existir un solo almacén como tal sin celo mágico. Efectivamente, Draco lo encontró junto con algunos pergaminos de aspecto costoso. Agarró los pergaminos y los arrojó a la chimenea. Luego trató, miserablemente, de juntar su varita con el celo.

Una vez que hubo concluido que había arreglado la varita lo mejor que pudo, cogió un pergamino con una mano y su varita con la otra.

Intentar encender un fuego en una cabaña de madera con una varita defectuosa no era la mejor idea, pero Draco apretó la mandíbula, agitó la varita y gritó:

─_¡Incendio! _

Humo y chispas volaron por todas partes. El pergamino se incendió y Draco lo arrojó rápidamente a la chimenea. Sonriendo victorioso, casi no se dio cuenta de que su varita y su manga también se habían incendiado. Draco rápidamente soltó su varita, pisoteándola mientras agitaba su brazo derecho. Afortunadamente, su capa estaba demasiado húmeda para incendiarse con propiedad. Sin embargo, su varita estaba completamente arruinada: el celo mágico y la madera se volvieron negras; solo el pelo de unicornio parecía intacto.

Draco miró la chimenea con temor. Si el fuego no se encendía, eso era todo: definitivamente ya no podía usar su varita; estaba dañada a tal punto que no podría ser reparada. El pergamino se quemó y Draco arrojó el resto del alijo de papel que había encontrado en el cajón a la chimenea. El fuego bramó, pero disminuyó rápidamente; durante un instante, parecía que iba a extinguirse, pero luego un leve crepitar embelesó los oídos de Draco, y uno de los troncos se incendió lentamente.

Draco cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo. Le dolían los pulmones; se había olvidado de respirar.

El fuego ardió y, felizmente, Draco se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Quizás era simplemente su imaginación, pero él pensaba que ya era más cálido. La mirada de Draco cayó sobre los labios azules de Potter y luego, por enésima vez ese día, se arrodilló junto a él.

Tocó los botones de la capa de Potter, concluyendo, o imaginando, que el pecho de Potter estaba subiendo y bajando casi imperceptiblemente.

─Bueno, Potter, parece que estoy atrapado en el sueño húmedo del profesor Pervertido ─se quejó Draco cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Potter.

No fue una tarea fácil. Draco había empezado a sudar cuando le quitó la capa, las botas, los calcetines y los pantalones de Potter. La camisa y los pantalones de Potter estaban empapados, o simplemente estaban muy fríos, y Draco luchó consigo mismo durante un breve periodo de tiempo antes de decidir quitarle estos últimos. La vista del pecho desnudo de Potter le trajo una alegría inmensa: sin la capa y la camisa de Potter protegiéndola, podía ver claramente que Potter todavía estaba respirando.

Antes de quitarle la camisa de Potter por completo, Draco lo arrastró sobre el colchón que previamente había sacado de su lugar y había colocado frente a la chimenea.

La piel de Potter estaba helada y Draco evitó tocarla tanto como pudo; cada pequeño contacto lo hacía temblar. Mientras bajaba los pantalones de Potter, trató de no mirar la entrepierna de Potter, pero su mirada se desvió y vio la zona de pelo áspero y negro, la polla flácida de Potter y sus redondos testículos. Los dedos de Draco rozaron la suave piel de los muslos de Potter y tuvo que reconocer -para sus adentros- que Potter no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, ni siquiera en estado de hipotermia. Un segundo después, Draco contempló abofetearse a sí mismo por pensar en el tamaño del miembro de Potter en esa situación.

Se sintió mucho mejor una vez que la tentación del cuerpo desnudo de Potter desapareció bajo de la manta.

«Una cama adecuada necesita una almohada».

Draco frunció el ceño y rápidamente se quitó la capa. Lo dobló para que el pelaje quedara hacia afuera y las zonas mojadas estuvieran envueltos debajo. Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Potter y luego la colocó contra el pelaje.

Dando un paso atrás, admiraba su trabajo. El fuego arrojó una luz amarillenta sobre la piel de Potter, haciéndolo ver un poco menos pálido. Parecía que en realidad podría estar lo suficientemente caliente entre la capa de piel y debajo de la manta. Draco le sonrió. Era mucho más fácil ahora mirar la forma de dormir de Potter.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de Draco se desvaneció demasiado rápido. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Potter apenas estaba vivo. Había tosido sangre y se había aferrado al estómago y eso significaba que su estómago y sus pulmones estaban dañados. Tenía una hemorragia interna y casi se había congelado hasta la muerte, y además había caminado en ese estado, y Draco lo había movido, sacudido y arrastrado su cuerpo herido por todo el lugar. Era un milagro que Potter todavía siguiese vivo.

Draco había pensado en dejar a Potter aquí y buscar ayuda, pero incluso si encontraba ayuda, no la encontraría a tiempo. Potter moriría antes porque no habría nadie aquí para mantener el fuego encendido.

«Una cama adecuada necesita una almohada».

La idea preocupó a Draco. Potter no necesitaba una almohada; la capa de Draco era lo suficientemente suave. Además, Draco no pudo encontrar una. Pero, de nuevo, ¿a qué venía eso? Había encontrado una cama y una manta, pero no había una almohada a la vista. Podría haber significado que quien dormía aquí era un bicho raro que tenía algo contra las almohadas. Si únicamente fuese eso, no molestaría a Draco, pero esa no era la única peculiaridad. Ahora que lo pensaba, varias cosas en esa cabaña preocuparon mucho a Draco. Estaba llena de suministros de pociones, pero no había encontrado una sola poción, y Potter podía usar algunas. Había encontrado una cama, pero no tenía almohadas. La cabina estaba protegida por poderosos encantamientos diseñados para ahorrar espacio, pero el dueño decidió ahorrar espacio en la cabaña ocultado una cama muggle en una pared. Era un extraño conjunto de contradicciones. Además, ¿por qué pasar tantos problemas para ocultar algunos ingredientes de pociones? Claro, algunos de ellos eran valiosos, pero eso era una locura. Un alijo real de pociones, sin embargo… De hecho, era algo que valía la pena esconder. Lo que significaba muy probablemente algo que a Draco se le estuviese escapando algo. Si había pociones aquí, estaban escondidas. ¿Pero dónde?

Draco miró el escondite metálico donde estuvo antes el colchón. Era lo único que no encajaba en el lugar. Si la cama no estaba destinada para dormir, entonces tenía que esconder algo.

Draco se acercó e inspeccionó la cama y la pared cuidadosamente. Empujó a izquierda y derecha, miró por encima de la cama y debajo de ella, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, y miró con odio a la zona de metal. Recordó que era difícil estirar la cama cuando lo intentó por primera vez, lo que podría significar que la cama normalmente estaba anclada contra la pared y rara vez se usaba. Frunciendo el ceño, Draco la empujó contra la pared y luego dio un paso atrás para observar. Si la cama no servía como cama y no se usaba para ocultar algún tipo de puerta en la pared, entonces tal vez la cama tenía otro propósito.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. Colocado de ese modo, con sus barras de metal y sin el colchón, casi parecía una ventana. Tal vez era eso. Quizás la cama en sí era un pasadizo. Otra barrera mágica más, Draco tuvo que romperla usando nada más que su fuerza de voluntad. Hoy ya había funcionado.

Lentamente, Draco dio un paso adelante y presionó su pie contra la cama, deseando que atravesara el metal y la pared. Y lo hizo.

Sonriendo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que encontraría al otro lado, Draco presionó todo su cuerpo hacia adelante a través del metal. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando lo atravesó, pensó en la barrera sin esfuerzo y se encontró en otra habitación. Era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño en el que había dejado a Potter, pero esta habitación estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de cientos y cientos de pociones.

Draco no era sanador, no le interesaba la profesión. Las pociones eran mucho más fáciles. Cuando haces una poción, puedes hacer una buena o una mala. Le resultaban fácil hacerlas y quedar satisfecho con el resultado. Y si no era así, simplemente lo intentaba de nuevo hasta que lo hiciese bien. El proceso podría ser denominado como frustrante, pero Draco prefirió nombrarlo desafiante. Sin embargo, la sanación era un asunto completamente diferente. Si te equivocabas una vez, no tenías una segunda oportunidad.

Pero en este momento, realmente no importaba. De todos modos, no tenía tiempo para experimentar. Potter estaba casi muerto y lo que sea que Draco hiciese, no podría empeorar su condición. No obstante, tenía que escoger las pociones con cuidado.

Draco cogió una poción de color rojo sangre de la estantería, que sabía que regeneraría el tejido dañado y reponía la sangre. Todas esas pociones que regeneraban parte del tejido de un cuerpo humano eran altamente invasivas, del mismo modo que las maldiciones que causaban el daño. La primera regla de la sanación, y la única que Draco recordaba, era: nunca curar los efectos de la maldición, si no anularla. Era algo que Draco no podía hacer, porque no ni la más remota idea de qué maldición había sido lanzada sobre Potter. Si Draco la había lanzado, tenía algunas ideas, pero no podía estar seguro de cuál era la que había utilizado.

Pensó en eso durante un tiempo. Echó un vistazo a las diversas pociones y encontró muchas que reconocía y muchas de las que nunca había oído hablar. Al final, decidió que tendría que experimentar, al menos un poco. Después de todo, el hecho de que había encontrado esta cabaña y todas estas pociones significaba que el Felix Felicis todavía funcionaba. Tal vez debería seguir su instinto. Por si acaso, pasó un par de minutos buscando una botella de suerte líquida, pero no encontró ninguna, así que se dio por vencido, dándose cuenta de que solo estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso.

Muy pronto, Draco volvió a toda prisa a la otra habitación con cuatro viales en sus manos. La primera era la poción Insomnio, cuya función sería la de despertar a Potter durante breves momentos. Darle a una persona herida esa poción en particular no era recomendable, el cuerpo de Potter sufriría una conmoción, pero Draco no sabía cómo hacer que Potter se tragara todo lo que debía. La segunda era una poción color dojo sangre que regeneraba el tejido y podría causar más perjuicio que beneficio. En el momento en que comenzara a curar la dolencia, la mayoría de las maldiciones reaccionarían violentamente y duplicarían su efecto, pero por eso Draco trajo consigo un pequeño frasco con un líquido plateado brillante. Estaba lleno de huevos de Occamy diluidos. En teoría, la poción debería ocultar los efectos de la poción regeneradora de la maldición. El cuarto frasco, con aceite verde brillante, era necesaria para asegurarse de que Potter no muriese por el envenenamiento que los huevos de Occamy podrían provocar. Era un plan complicado, y solo una solución temporal, pero con un poco de suerte podría funcionar. La maldición no sería eliminada, sino que quedaría inactiva, pero Potter debería recuperarse lo suficiente para llegar a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Suministrando a Potter las pociones según lo planeado. Potter gimió y abrió los ojos cuando Draco dejó caer dos gotas de la poción Insomnio contra sus labios. Potter no lo reconoció, ni dijo una palabra, pero al menos bebió todo lo que Draco le dio antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente. Draco permaneció arrodillado a su lado un poco más. La cabeza de Potter descansaba sobre el hombro de Draco y su espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho. Draco lo había mantenido erguido para que Potter pudiera beber sin ahogarse. Potter todavía estaba terriblemente frío y su piel helaba a Draco hasta los huesos, incluso a través de su camisa, pero Draco era reacio a dejarlo ir, temeroso de que cuando lo hiciera, Potter tuviese una reacción adversa a las pociones y muriese en el proceso. Era un pensamiento irracional, pero Draco no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios tocaron el cabello de Potter y se quedaron allí un periodo de tiempo largo y agradable.

Desconcertado por su comportamiento, Draco se apartó y colocó la cabeza de Potter contra su capa, antes de levantarse y dar un rápido paso atrás. Sin embargo, tuvo que inclinarse nuevamente para tirar de la manta hasta la barbilla de Potter.

Lo observó un momento, pero la condición de Potter se mantuvo sin cambios. Draco no sabía cuánto tardarían en funcionar las pociones.

Dejando a un lado los viales, Draco agregó más troncos al fuego y se sentó en el suelo cerca de los pies de Potter. Sintiéndose abatido, cruzó las piernas, y fijó su mirada en la cara de Potter y esperó.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

**(1).** En el original dice «spellotape» que, he deducido, proviene de «sellotape» (celo o cinta adhesiva) de mezclar «spell» y «tape». Lo he traducido de la manera que he creído más conveniente: «celo mágico». Si alguien siguiere una traducción más adecuada ¡os leo!

* * *

**Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

**-Drika. **Me alegro de que te gusta el fic. Y a lo que "Draco puede que esté jugando a ciegas" no sé muy bien a lo que te refieres, pero si piensas que lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior lo hace para despistar intencionadamente, no lo creo. Un saludo y gracias por comentar.

-**SARAHI. **Muchas gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a la traducción y por dejarme tu comentario. Un saludo.


	3. La respuesta

**Título original: **_Draco Malfoy, it's your lucky day_

**Título en español: **_Draco Malfoy, es tu día de suerte_

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Resumen: **Aunque esté desarmado, herido, perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y se enfrente a un posible caso de asesinato, Draco Malfoy tiene suerte.

**Clasificación: **NC-17 / M

**Mundo: **EWE (End, what end? / ¿final, qué final? Situado en Hogwarts en el «octavo año».

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Faith Wood, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Número de capítulos: **3/4 (la autora lo tiene como un único capítulo).

**Número de palabras: **~ 8900 (total del fic ~38000).

**Advertencias de la autora: **No, a menos que necesites que te adviertan de un poco de _rimming_.

**Advertencias del traductor:**

**1.** Ciertas partes de este capítulo han sido brevemente modificadas para su mejor entendimiento. No se pierde la esencia pero, como ya supongo que sabéis, es imposible traducir un texto de forma idéntica, así que he tenido que adaptar expresiones, etc., para el mejor entendimiento del capítulo.

**2.** Supongo que la autora tuvo cierta confusión en utilizar cierto hechizo que veréis más adelante. Primero utiliza una forma incorrecta de este y, después lo utiliza bien. Para homogeneizar, he utilizado todo el tiempo la función correcta del hechizo.

**Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos vía PM para los que tienen cuenta, y los que no tienen están, como siempre, al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**III.**  
**La respuesta**

_La suerte es cuando la oportunidad llama a tu puerta y tú respondes._  
_~ Anónimo_

«Soy un completo lunático» pensó Draco mientras envolvía sus brazos aún más fuerte alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Harry Potter.

Al principio, estaba simplemente aburrido, pero aún despierto. Alguien tenía que cuidar el fuego, así que tenía que mantenerse despierto y había poco que pudiera hacer para entretenerse. Mirar fijamente los párpados cerrados de Potter apenas era actividad memorable y Draco tenía que encontrar algo más para matar el tiempo. Fue a inspeccionar las diversas pociones que había en la otra habitación. Hojeó las botellas, tratando de encontrar algo útil e interesante. Al final, bebió una poción para el estado de ánimo, no porque creyera que realmente lo animaría, sino porque tenía sed y la poción tenía gusto a zumo de calabaza. Se sintió un poco mejor después de haberla ingerido.

Regresó al lado de Potter con un ungüento curativo blanco y brillante y un trapo suave en sus manos. Tenía un repentino deseo de sanar cada corte y contusión que Potter había sufrido; el aburrimiento y la poción para el estado de ánimo seguramente tenían la culpa. Draco aplicó el ungüento sobre el hematoma que estaba sobre la mandíbula de Potter, en un corte en la mejilla donde una rama lo había golpeado mientras caminaban por el bosque, en un bulto en la parte posterior de la cabeza donde Potter se golpeó al tocar el suelo cuando cayó e, incluso, en los labios agrietados de Potter que sanaron instantáneamente cuando el ungüento lo tocó.

Estaba limpiando la sangre y el ungüento de la cara de Potter cuando sucedió algo horrible. Comenzó despacio: a Potter se le puso la piel de gallina, extendiéndose por sus brazos y pecho, y luego comenzó a temblar. Draco retiró su capa de debajo de la cabeza de Potter y lo envolvió en ella con todo su cuerpo temblando.

No surtió efecto. De pronto, los escalofríos de Potter se intensificaron, sus párpados temblaban y sus labios se separaron para emitir gemidos de angustia. Draco podía escuchar sus dientes castañear. Daba la sensación de que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.

Draco echó al fuego unos cuantos troncos más y luego se tumbó encima de Potter, sosteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo envuelto con la manta y la capa. La condición de Potter empeoró.

A Draco se le ocurrió que aquellos temblores podrían haber sido una buena señal. Podría haber significado que había liberado a Potter de la maldición y permitirle despertarse de su sueño; pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para sentir los escalofríos de su cuerpo helado. Pero saber que Potter al final no podría morir por la maldición le consoló, pero todavía podría morir por hipotermia. En cualquier caso, moriría y Draco no podía darle la poción para que entrase en calor. Cualquier poción que podría haber utilizado para curar su estado hipotérmico no funcionaría adecuadamente con las pociones que Draco previamente le había dado. Ya le había dado demasiadas a Potter.

Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada uno, la mente de Draco se negó a callarse sobre las maravillas del _calor corporal._ La idea había sido enterrada y arrinconada en el traicionero cerebro de Draco desde que se había preguntado por primera vez cómo podía proporcionarle calor adicional a Potter. Los minutos pasaron y los temblores de Potter no mostraron signos de desaparecer y Draco simplemente no podía soportar _mirar _su tembloroso cuerpo.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a Potter, y Slughorn también, porque nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no los hubiera enviado al bosque, Draco se desnudó y se tumbó junto a Potter, envolviendo todo su cuerpo alrededor del frío y tembloroso cuerpo de Potter. Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar. La piel congelada de Potter amenazó con arrastrar a Draco hacia una muerte helada, pero sabiendo que eso no sucedería, Draco presionó la espalda de Potter contra su pecho y frotó la piel de Potter donde pudiera alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, los intentos de Draco de calentar a Potter al acostarse a su lado, completamente desnudo, no eran una indicación de su locura. Tenía que darle calor a Potter y sus acciones eran perfectamente razonables, sin mencionar que eran exitosas. Sin embargo, después de que el cuerpo de Potter se hubiese calentado, se dio la vuelta para enterrar somnoliento su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Draco, Draco no intentó levantarse. Por el contrario, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Potter, lo presionó más cerca de su cuerpo, y para empeorar las cosas, los dedos de la mano izquierda de Draco insistieron en enterrarse en el cabello desordenado de Potter y se negaron a dejar de acariciar compulsivamente los suaves y negros mechones.

Pero esa tampoco era una señal de la locura de Draco. Podía racionalizar fácilmente su comportamiento. Estaban perdidos en medio del bosque, heridos y congelados y Potter casi había _muerto_; la repentina necesidad de Draco de abrazar a Potter era una reacción esperada a una situación como esa. Era prácticamente normal.

Lo que convenció a Draco de que era un completo chiflado fue el inquietante hecho de que cuando Potter presionó su frente al lado de Draco, el cuerpo de este tuvo una reacción _muy_ inapropiada. Apenas podía culpar a la situación de ello. Lo que hizo que Draco se volviese más loco fue que después de que Potter emitiese algunos murmullos y empezase a moverse levemente como si se fuese a despertar en cualquier momento, Draco no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del abrazo de Potter, ni tampoco de ocultar su desnudez y erección en constante crecimiento. Estaba provocando intencionadamente una situación embarazosa porque ¿quién sabía cómo reaccionaria Potter cuando despertase y viese que Draco estaba fuertemente abrazado a él completamente desnudo y excitado? Sin embargo, la parte más irracional del cerebro de Draco le instó a sujetar el cuerpo de Potter todo el tiempo que pudiese y que se preocupase de las consecuencias más tarde.

El momento llegó antes de lo que a Draco le hubiera gustado.

Potter refunfuño contra el cuello de Draco y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Los ojos verdes miraban borroso y parpadearon, encontrándose con incredulidad a Draco. Con terror, Draco le devolvió la mirada, esperando una reacción adversa.

Potter se veía mucho mejor. Había color en sus mejillas y su rostro estaba curado, limpio y había perdido es aterrador tono helado. Sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas y sus ojos parecían sombríos. Más que nada, Draco deseaba colocar la palma de su mano contra la frente de Potter, pero no se atrevió a moverse. A juzgar por el calor de la piel de Potter presionada cómodamente contra la de Draco, este dedujo que Potter tenía fiebre, pero, sin una varita mágica, Draco no podía estar completamente seguro. Para él toda la cabina estaba insoportablemente caliente, pero en ese momento no confiaba realmente en sus sentidos.

Los ojos de Potter se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Draco sin pestañear.

─¿Malfoy? ─susurró, sonando casi temeroso.

─Una deducción admirable ─elogió Draco. Decidió que todo lo que tenía que hacer era afirmar que todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho para salvar la vida de Potter. Después de todo, era la verdad a pesar de que, por alguna razón, no se _sentía _como la verdad, sino simplemente una racionalización fantasiosa por su parte. Draco era muy consciente de que Potter podría no estarle agradecido en lo más mínimo si Draco hubiera sido quien lo había maldecido. Solo podía esperar que, si las intenciones de Potter se volvían homicidas, Draco podría vencerlo fácilmente. Potter estaba indudablemente débil y desorientado.

Sin embargo -y por ahora-, Potter simplemente parecía confundido. Miró alrededor de la cabaña, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando su mirada repasó el interior, la chimenea, su cama y finalmente su estado desnudo y esa posición tan íntima.

─¡Mierda! ─jadeó Potter, cuando su mirada llegó de nuevo a los ojos de Draco.

─Puedo explicarlo ─dijo Draco rápidamente y luego hizo una mueca. Sonaba demasiado a la defensiva. Tenía que darle una explicación y una disculpa, pero con cautela. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si Draco era lo suficientemente humilde y convincente, Potter lo perdonaría por maldecirlo. Era poco probable, pero Draco tenía que intentarlo. Humillarse sonaba como una buena idea en este momento. No era momento de estresarse por perder su orgullo. No deseaba terminar en Azkaban, y Potter era el único que podía salvarlo de ese horrible destino.

─Oh, no tienes que hacerlo ─Potter sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían, incluso, más dilatados─. Esto se _autoexplica_, creo.

─¿En serio?

Potter se movió de repente y Draco, sin aliento, emitió un sonido de sorpresa. Parecía que no solo _su _cuerpo tenía una reacción inapropiada a su íntima alineación; una dureza distinta se asomaba y _abrasaba _el muslo de Draco.

Aunque el shock de Draco fue importante tras el descubrimiento, no fue nada comparado con cómo se sintió cuando los labios de Potter se convirtieron en una enorme sonrisa.

─No es que me queje, pero esto es muy vergonzoso ─Potter se rio entre dientes, sonriendo a Draco como si acabara de decirle que la Navidad había llegado temprano.

─Eh, estoy de acuerdo, pero como dije, puedo explicarlo ─Draco trató de moverse, pero Potter rodó sobre él y lo atrapó dejándolo debajo de él─. También puedo levantarme y vestirme antes de explicarte ─agregó Draco, nervioso.

Potter sonrió aún más, como si ni siquiera escuchara lo que Draco había dicho.

─Mi mente es un lugar perverso ─la mirada de Potter recorrió el rostro de Draco maravillado.

─Eh..., quiero decir, estamos en una _cabaña_. Una maldita _cabaña_. Tumbados frente a una chimenea, cubiertos con una capa...─Potter agarró la capa de Draco y la miró─…de piel. De verdadera _piel_.

Después de un momento de silencio, Draco extendió la mano y presionó su palma contra la frente de Potter.

─Estás delirando ─concluyó. Potter estaba demasiado caliente y ahora que Draco le prestaba más atención, notó que sus ojos aún estaban desenfocados. De hecho, Potter no tenía sus lentes, pero eso no explicaba por qué el blanco de sus ojos estaba ligeramente ensangrentado. La fiebre debía haber sido una reacción a los huevos de Occamy.

La mano de Draco se deslizó sobre la mejilla de Potter, pero se retrajo rápidamente después de que Potter se apoyara ante el tacto, con un movimiento y un sonido que uno esperaría de un gato. Draco frunció el ceño. Potter necesitaba otra poción para bajar la fiebre, pero Draco ya le había dado una que debería haber negado los efectos de la intoxicación por huevos de Occamy. Dependía del propio cuerpo de Potter luchar contra ella.

─Potter ─dijo Draco lentamente, tratando en vano de levantarse; Potter pesaba una tonelada─. Necesitas dormir y descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Estás herido y...

─¿Dormir? ─ repitió Potter antes de reírse de nuevo─. Creo que tengo esa parte cubierta. No puedes soñar a menos que estés durmiendo.

Draco parpadeó.

─No estás soñando.

Potter le dirigió a Draco una mirada fulminante; era el tipo de mirada que alguien proporcionaría a alguien que no cree lo que dice.

─Malfoy, estamos solos en una cama, desnudos, cubiertos de pieles, frente al fuego, en una _cabaña_. Por supuesto que estoy soñando ─la expresión de Potter se volvió pensativa─. Probablemente debería de haber escuchado a los Dursley cuando me prohibieron ver la televisión. Aparentemente, estamos atrapados en una película cursi de los años ochenta. Es ligeramente vergonzoso.

─Potter, _escúchate,_ estás _balbuceando _─insistió Draco. No entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que Potter acababa de decir.

La expresión de Potter se volvió tan seria que Draco pensó que finalmente lo había convencido de la verdad, pero la mirada de Potter estaba fija en la palpitante sien de Draco.

─Estás herido ─ dijo Potter, por un momento sonando angustiado, pero luego se echó a reír de nuevo─. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Las lesiones son imprescindibles cuando se trata de cabañas y chimeneas. Un accidente de esquí, sin duda ─Potter se rio entre dientes.

─Potter, por el amor de Dios, _concéntrate ─_espetó Draco. ─No estás soñando. Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido. Te lastimaste. Encontré esto…

─¡Ajá!─ gritó victorioso Potter. Se apartó de Draco, se estiró y encontró la pasta curativa al lado de su improvisada cama─. Solo _deseaba _teneralgo para curarte, y apareció junto a nosotros. _No es un sueño._ No en realidad.

Draco cerró los ojos.

─Potter, yo puse la pasta allí. ¡Oh! ─Draco hizo una mueca cuando Potter aplicó la pasta en sien de Draco.

─Lo siento. ─Potter hizo una mueca, y su contacto se volvió más suave.

La cara de Potter estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Draco. Compartían el mismo aire; aire que, de repente, era difícil de respirar. La sien de Draco se estremeció cuando Potter acarició su piel a pesar de que no había necesidad de eso; una vez aplicada, la pasta tuvo un efecto instantáneo. Los ojos de Potter se entrecerraron y parecía muy concentrado en su tarea. Draco planeó detenerlo y levantarse, pero en lugar de ejecutar esa -_lógica- _línea de pensamiento, sus pestañas se agitaron y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave y tierno toque de las yemas de los dedos de Potter.

─¡Mira! ─dijo Potter, todavía alegre─. Ahora encontré un trapo al azar. Qué _conveniente._

Draco suspiró cuando Potter se limpió la cara, limpiando los restos de pasta y la sangre. Después de todo ese miedo y preocupación, se sintió increíble el simple hecho de acostarse, sentirse cálido, seguro y cuidado. Era una pena que Draco no pudiera fingir que realmente _era _un sueño.

El toque de los labios de Potter en su sien sacó a Draco de su aturdimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Potter levantó la cabeza, se apoyó en el codo y le sonrió; su mano aún acariciaba la mejilla de Draco. El cabello desordenado de Potter había caído sobre sus ojos, mezclando sus mechones con sus pestañas; sus mejillas se veían aún más rosadas y sus labios parecían inusualmente carnosos. Aunque Draco tenía cosas que decir, temporalmente quedaron en el olvido mientras apreciaba cuán verdes eran los ojos de Potter. Sin sus lentes, rodeado por sus oscuras pestañas y pelo, estaban más verdes que nunca.

─Ahí ─susurró Potter, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo mientras inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la cara de Draco─. Perfecto.

Draco se estremeció. Había emociones en esos ojos; era tan claro y tan obvio que la garganta de Draco se contrajo. ¿Por qué Potter lo miraba así? Draco repasó rápidamente los ingredientes utilizados en las pociones que le había dado a Potter, pero ninguna de ellas pudo haber producido los efectos de una Poción de Amor. Los efectos de la poción para el estado de ánimo podrían haber inducido tal estado, hasta cierto punto, pero Draco fue quien la había bebido. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la poción del estado de ánimo era la culpable perfecta. Draco podría echarle la culpa a la poción por el mero hecho de tener sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Potter; uno de ellos estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del moreno, mientras que el otro trazaba, con la yema de sus dedos, leves círculos sobre la seductora curva donde finalizaba la columna de Potter.

─¿Por qué soñarías _conmigo? _─preguntó Draco, su mirada recorría los hombros y brazos de Potter y la parte superior de su pecho, que había escapado de la manta y la capa. Iluminada por la luz del fuego, la piel de Potter parecía dorada.

La sonrisa de Potter era indulgente.

─Dejé de hacerme esa pregunta hace algún tiempo ─dijo y luego se inclinó.

«Potter me va a besar».

La idea se originó en la mente de Draco y brevemente se quedó estático en shock. Intentó liberar sus manos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. En el último segundo, justo antes de que los labios de Potter tocaran los suyos, Draco giró la cabeza hacia un lado y Potter le dio un beso en la esquina de la boca. No pareció molestar a Potter. Le dio suaves besos en cada parte de la cara de Draco que podía alcanzar; su mandíbula, mejilla, sien, e incluso se desvió hacia la oreja de Draco, bajando hacia la línea del cabello y el cuello de Draco.

─Potter ─jadeó Draco y se dio la vuelta. Rápidamente liberó su mano y tomó la cara de Potter, pero no antes de que Potter lograra darle un cálido y rápido beso en los. El estómago de Draco dio una pequeña sacudida.

─¡Para! ─gritó Draco, apartando la cara de Potter. Su pulgar rozó los labios de Potter y la lengua de Potter salió de su boca para lamerlo.

Con un patético sonido de ahogo, Draco apartó el pulgar. Se incorporó sobre su codo, manteniendo la cara de Potter a una distancia segura.

La boca de Potter hizo un gesto de desagrado.

─Venga, Malfoy. No te hagas el duro. Te haces más de rogar cunado _no_ eres un producto de mi imaginación

─Potter, yo soy _no _un producto de tu imaginación. Esto es _no _un sueño ─dijo Draco con firmeza─. ¿No recuerdas nuestro paseo por el bosque? ¿Dónde te crees que estás?

─Estoy en mi cama, en mi habitación. _Soñando _─Potter parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo.

─¿Y el bosque? ¿Recuerdas el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Y el dolor y la caminata?

Potter frunció el ceño.

─Eh…, eso también debe haber sido un sueño. Uno horrible.

Draco gruñó de frustración.

─No, Potter, eso tampoco fue un sueño. Te _maldijeron._ ¿Tú… recuerdas quién te lo hizo? ─Draco hizo una mueca. Deseó no haber preguntado eso. Quería que Potter durmiera y descansara como debía, y realmente no quería que recordara lo que sucedió si eso significaba que comenzaría a golpear a Draco en lugar de besarlo. Aunque, con toda honestidad, Draco hubiera preferido golpear a besar. Merecía ser golpeado, no besado.

─No me maldijeron; _a ti sí _─dijo Potter con voz petulante de niño, como si Draco lo hubiera acusado de robo. Draco suspiró, pero Potter volvió a fruncir el ceño─. No, espera. Lo recuerdo ─los ojos de Potter se volvieron y Draco dejó de respirar─. ¡Fuimos atacados por hombres lobo!─

─¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

Potter sonrió.

─_Me _dijiste eso. Y dijiste que teníamos que ir a salvar a Ron y Hermione. Y dijiste algo sobre invitar a hombres lobo a cenar... Eso fue extraño. Como los sueños suelen ser. Y luego estábamos volando por el bosque…

─_No_ hemos volado.

─Se sentía como volar. Y me estabas abrazando mucho...

─¡Te estaba ayudando a que te mantuvieses en pie!

─Y luego el sueño cambió y terminamos aquí ─Potter sonrió radiante─. ¿Ves? Tuve una pesadilla muy tonta, pero se acabó y ahora estoy teniendo un ... bueno, muy hortera, para ser sincero, pero un sueño _encantador_.

─Sabes ─dijo Draco pensativamente─, creo que... si te golpeo y te dejo inconsciente, el golpe no causará _demasiado _daño. Definitivamente te quedarás dormido.

─¿Draco? ─Potter lo miró seriamente y la mente de Draco dejó de funcionar, procesando lentamente el hecho de que Potter acababa de llamarlo _Draco._ Deseó no haberlo hecho. Sonaba extraño─. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ─Potter tuvo el descaro de mover rápidamente las pestañas.

─¿Qué? ─Draco miró a Potter con cautela. Sin embargo, la cautela no lo ayudó.

Potter enganchó su pierna detrás de las rodillas de Draco, agarró el brazo de Draco y los hizo girar sin esfuerzo. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido solo después de estar acostado sobre Potter, acurrucado cómodamente entre sus muslos. Las piernas de Potter lo atraparon allí, rápidamente.

─Deja de hablar y _fóllame ─_Potter le sonrió─. Para eso son los sueños como estos.

Draco lo miró fijamente. La expresión de Potter era de expectación y emoción; su fervor hizo cosas extrañas en el pecho de Draco; su corazón amenazaba con estallar. El hecho de que su entrepierna estuviera presionada firmemente contra la de Potter no lo ayudaba a pensar.

Potter quería que Draco _lo follara._

Eso fue una locura. Ridículo. Incorrecto.

«Tentador».

Muy muy tentador. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento Draco no tenía idea de que _quería _follarse a Potter. Pero su mente ya estaba llena de imágenes. Algunas de ellas eran familiares; pues eran producto de las fantasías de Draco. Se había entregado a veces con pensamientos como estos, pensamientos de tener relaciones sexuales con un _chico._ Algún otro chico; un chico sin rostro e _irrelevante._ No era Potter. Puede que tuviese semejanzas con él. Pero esos eran solo pensamientos estúpidos que surgieron en su mente mientras se masturbaba. Ellos tendían a darle a Draco orgasmos espectaculares.

Pero, dulce Merlín, el sexo con un chico era una de las fantasías que más ansiaba. Una que era absolutamente incorrecta y que había intentado tanto no admitir nunca. Pero la idea de hacerlo con _Potter_… era demasiado como para siquiera contemplarlo. Todo el cuerpo de Draco se detuvo como si estuviera al borde del orgasmo. El aire en la cabaña se volvió insoportablemente caliente como si alguien lo hubiera incendiado mientras Draco no estaba mirando.

La mirada de Draco recorrió la cara de Potter y su pecho; en su mente, su mirada vagaba aún más abajo. Pensó en pasar su mano alrededor de la polla de Potter, en extender las piernas de Potter, en alcanzar detrás de los testículos de Potter y empujar sus dedos…

Draco llevó su mirada hacia los ojos de Potter. Estaban llenos de una sincera súplica; una súplica que era difícil de resistir.

Qué _ridículo._ El Felix Felicis seguía trabajando. Le proporcionó lo que nunca se había atrevido a desear: _a Potter._ Potter, que lo odiaba, pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo sabía. Potter, quien lo odiaría aún más si Draco hiciera lo que le pedía.

Draco cerró los ojos, su euforia momentánea disminuyó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Casi había _matado a _Potter; no podía fingir que nunca sucedió y _follárselo._ Potter no se habría ofrecido si no estuviera delirando.

Tratando de no disfrutar del contacto íntimo con la piel de Potter, Draco se inclinó y agarró la cara de Potter en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes. Potter dio un pequeño jadeo, sus labios se separaron mientras se levantaba un poco, claramente esperando un beso.

El pecho de Draco se contrajo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

─No, Potter. No te voy a follar. Sé que no me crees, pero estás herido y tienes que descansar. Lo último que necesitas es follar. Confía en mí, me lo agradecerás más tarde. ─ Draco hizo una mueca─. Bueno, no, probablemente no lo harás.

La expresión de Potter cayó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no habría besos. Las palabras de Draco simplemente lo volvieron a poner mala cara.

─¿No me vas a follar? ─preguntó como si Draco no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro.

─No.

─¿Estás seguro?

─Seguro.

Potter apretó los labios.

─Bien, tú lo has querido _así_ ─dijo, con aspecto resignado, aunque un poco petulante.

Draco dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio. Eso había sido fácil.

«Demasiado fácil»_,_ reflexionó Draco cuando en la boca de Potter se formó una sonrisa maliciosa. En un instante, Potter se movió y Draco repentinamente estaba acostado boca arriba con Potter encima de él, atrapando a Draco debajo de su cuerpo.

─Entonces, yo te follaré ─proclamó Potter con una sonrisa que recordaba a un kneazle que acababa de comer un micropuff.

─¡No, no, no lo harás! ─Draco jadeó, escandalizado. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Potter estaba herido, ¿de dónde venía esa agilidad? Draco tuvo que dejar de ser indeciso y echarlo. Planeando hacer exactamente eso, Draco agarró los bíceps de Potter y se levantó. Casi tuvo éxito, pero Potter gruñó y gritó:

─¡_Incarcerous_!

Draco casi se rio del intento de Potter de realizar magia sin una varita, pero su risa se congeló en su garganta cuando sus manos volaron hacia arriba y unas cuerdas frías aparecieron alrededor de sus muñecas, atándolo al piso a través del colchón. Sorprendido, Draco miró de izquierda a derecha sus manos atadas, preguntándose si Potter tenía razón cuando había afirmado que todo esto era solo un sueño.

─No puedes ─suspiró Draco─. No puedes hacer esto sin varita. ¡Es imposible! ─dijo, tirando de los lazos en vano. No se moverían.

Potter rio.

─Eres tan tonto. Por supuesto que no puedo ─Potter sacudió la cabeza y dio unas palmaditas en a las cuerdas─. Pero puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi sueño.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

─No es un sueño, Potter. ¡Y esto es _imposible! _─aunque, técnicamente, la magia sin varita mágica no era imposible, simplemente difícil. Significaba poder y falta de control. Y Potter tenía los dos. Su convicción de que esto era un sueño debía haber funcionado a su favor.

Sin embargo, no estaba trabajando a favor de Draco. ¿No había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de hacer lo correcto hace solo unos segundos? Y ahora Potter se esforzaba por arruinar el muy difícil sacrificio moral de Draco. Eso fue completamente injusto.

─Potter, _libérame._

─No ─Potter se inclinó─. Espera. ¿Acabas de decir, «Potter, bésame»?, porque entonces la respuesta es _sí _─Potter agarró la cara de Draco entre sus manos.

─No, dije que no, ¡mmph!

Los labios de Potter se presionaron contra los suyos y Draco tuvo que luchar para no ceder y responder. La sorpresa ante su repentino «secuestro» ayudó y logró resistir el asalto de los labios y la lengua de Potter. Potter gruñó, claramente disgustado, pero se consoló rápidamente otorgando numerosos besos en todo el rostro de Draco. Comenzó rápido, lo cual era molesto, pero luego disminuyó la velocidad; sus besos se volvieron suaves y prolongados y sus labios se volvieron más suaves y flexibles, y Draco tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para evitar emitir sonidos de aprobación. Eso se hizo cada vez más difícil cuando Potter se movió más abajo para presionar besos descuidados y lamiendo contra la sensible piel del cuello de Draco. Las manos de Potter se desviaron hacia abajo, sobre el vientre, caderas y muslos de Draco, acariciando y frotando mientras chupaba el cuello de Draco, probablemente dejando marcas.

Escandalosamente, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había callado en lugar de gritarle a Potter que se controlase a sí mismo y dejara de violar a su persona. Rectificó ese error en el momento en que logró que su garganta volviera a funcionar.

─_Potter _─sonaba como un gemido y Draco maldijo e intentó nuevamente─. ¡Potter! ¡Basta!

─No ─fue la breve respuesta de Potter antes de presionar sus labios contra el pezón izquierdo de Draco.

Draco contuvo el aliento y luego se estremeció cuando Potter movió su lengua sobre la carne sensible. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor, chupando suavemente. Tal vez fue una decisión consciente por parte de Draco comenzar a quejarse nuevamente solo después de que Potter soltó su pezón.

Mientras Potter se movía para presionar un beso en el centro del pecho de Draco, Draco recuperó el aliento y gritó:

─¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Detente, Potter! ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás agrediendo? Eso es muy inmoral. Sin mencionar que es ilegal

─No si esto es un sueño ─Potter presionó sus labios contra el otro pezón de Draco.

─¿Y si no es así? ─preguntó Draco rápidamente, sabiendo que no podría hablar más si Potter comenzaba a _chupar de _nuevo.

Potter apenas levantó la cabeza; sus labios acariciaron el pezón de Draco mientras hablaba.

─Eso no es muy probable, ¿verdad?

La hermosa succión hizo que Draco se callara de nuevo. Estaba agradecido de que no tuviesen almohadas. Se vería tentado a mirar a Potter y eso habría sido muy molesto. De esta manera, su cuello le dolía demasiado si intentaba mirar y se veía obligado a mirar el techo de la cabaña. Cuando Potter se movió hacia abajo, besando y mordisqueando el estómago de Draco, Draco intentó liberarse de las esposas, pero no se movieron. Dulce Merlín, no podía dejar que Potter se saliera con la suya. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, entonces no sería su culpa y Potter no podría culparlo.

─Hmm ─dijo Potter cuando llegó a la cadera de Draco y la mordió ligeramente─. Normalmente eres mucho más musculoso.

Draco fulminó el techo con la mirada.

─Aunque no sabes la mitad de bien ─Potter besó el hueso de la cadera de Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna de este, pero luego se acercó nuevamente al pecho de Draco. Draco casi maldijo y se quejó, pero rápidamente cerró la boca y permaneció en silencio─. Y, normalmente, tienes cicatrices ─agregó Potter, lamiendo y besando el pecho de Draco─. Desaparecen si las beso.

Draco tragó con dificultad. Tenía la garganta seca.

─¿Sueñas conmigo a menudo? ─preguntó, todavía mirando al techo. Era un pensamiento difícil: que Potter soñaba con besar las cicatrices de Draco. Casi le hizo sentir culpable por estar recordándoselo continuamente a Potter.

─No, rara vez, en realidad.

─Oh.

─_Fantaseo _contigo a menudo.

─Oh ─dijo Draco de nuevo. Eso fue inesperado. Pensó que Potter estaba simplemente excitado y Draco estaba de suerte. Pensó que los sueños de Potter sobre él eran algo aleatorio y no deseado que asaltaba la mente de Potter. Las fantasías, sin embargo, eran un asunto diferente. La mente de Draco se divagó hacia el día anterior.

─Estabas tú…, eh ─ jadeó Draco cuando las manos de Potter envolvieron su polla. La sensación fue espectacular y totalmente distractora. A Draco le llevó un tiempo reunir sus pensamientos─. ¿Estabas coqueteando conmigo ayer en Defensa?

Potter rio.

─Estaba _tratando de _hacerlo ─Potter se rio aún más fuerte y Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Fue un error porque la vista de Potter a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Draco y agarrando su polla era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Potter había apartado la capa y la manta; su cuerpo desnudo estaba expuesto y la mirada de Draco cayó sobre la polla de Potter, prestándole más atención ahora que Potter estaba excitado. La boca de Draco se hizo agua.

─¡Eres absolutamente encantador! ─exclamó Potter y Draco apartó su mirada de su polla para mirarlo─. _¡Te mostraré algo en el bosque mañana, Potter! _─imitó Potter, antes de reírse de nuevo.

Potter también podría haber tirado agua fría sobre él. Draco lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si Potter era remotamente consciente de lo _divertido _que era. Draco se lo había mostrado, ¿no? Justo como lo había prometido. Casi lo asesina, y aunque Potter no lo recordaba ahora, lo haría una vez que se recuperara.

Potter lo miraba con cariño, su mano se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apretando la polla de Draco y ocasionalmente frotando su pulgar sobre la húmeda punta. Era agradable, extremadamente agradable, pero Draco no podía concentrarse en nada excepto en los ojos de Potter. Estaban llenos de afecto. Y lo peor fue que Draco se dio cuenta de que ese afecto no era nuevo. Draco lo había visto antes, pero nunca lo había creído. Potter había fantaseado con él, lo quería, incluso coqueteó con él. Y Draco lo había maldecido. Había arruinado una posibilidad que nunca supo que existía. Una oportunidad que nunca supo que _quería_, pero ahora parecía lo más importante del mundo. Más le valía mirar a Potter todo el tiempo que pudiera porque era la última vez que vería esos ojos verdes sin odio. Incluso si, por algún milagro, Draco escapaba de Azkaban, incluso si Potter se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para salvarlo una vez más… Draco habría perdido su oportunidad _para siempre_.

─Desátame ─las palabras salieron de los labios de Draco antes incluso de que tomara una decisión consciente.

─Hmm ─Potter arrugó la nariz como si pensara mucho. Sacudió la cabeza. ─No.

─He cambiado de opinión: quiero follarte. Desátame, Potter.

─Todo está bien ─asintió Potter con la cabeza─. No me importa follarte ─los ojos verdes brillaron, llenos de alegría─. En realidad, no me importa follarte, especialmente mientras estás indefenso y atado.

─Quiero tocarte ─Draco podía escuchar la verdad y el anhelo en su propia voz. Esperaba que Potter también lo escuchara. Lo quería más que nada y esta era su única oportunidad de obtenerlo.

La alegría desapareció de los ojos de Potter. Se mordió el labio, luciendo incierto.

─¿Por favor? ─dijo Draco y, como si la palabra realmente _fuera _mágica, las esposas desaparecieron.

Draco casi voló hacia arriba y Potter se tensó, indudablemente con otro hechizo en sus labios en caso de que Draco no quisiera follar. Pero Draco no tenía esa intención. No exactamente.

Draco extendió la mano y tomó la mejilla de Potter, su otra mano se escabulló por la cintura de Potter. Potter estaba arrodillado, alerta y listo para atacar, y Draco se subió encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Relajando su postura rígida, Potter sonrió, claramente complacido por el resultado. Se apoyó en la caricia de Draco, presionando su mejilla contra la palma de Draco, recordándole nuevamente a Draco un gato. Lentamente, Draco se inclinó y Potter se echó hacia atrás, y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso. Draco movió los labios y su lengua salió para explorar la forma y la plenitud de la boca de Potter. Potter se estremeció y separó los labios, sus manos volaron para enterrarse en el cabello de Draco y acercarlo. Era extraño sentir la lengua de Potter moverse junto a la suya sin prisas. Draco había esperado que su beso se convirtiera en una batalla; que cada uno trataría de dominar al otro. Pero Potter parecía contento con la exploración lenta y tentativa y Draco no tenía intención de romper la ternura del momento. Potter sabía a pociones, pero debajo del dulce del sabor a medicina y Draco necesitó más de ese sabor. Pasó su lengua sobre paladar de la boca de Potter, la parte posterior de sus dientes, luego se apartó para saborear los labios de Potter nuevamente, atrapando el inferior entre sus dientes, lamiendo y mordisqueando, antes de chupar ligeramente la tierna carne.

Potter gimió en voz baja y sus manos se movieron hacia abajo, haciendo que a Draco se le erizase la piel de su espalda cuando las suaves yemas de los dedos de Potter alcanzaron lentamente sus nalgas. El cálido toque de las manos de Potter en su trasero sacó un gemido bajo de la garganta de Draco y profundizó el beso en respuesta cuando Potter tomó su trasero y apretó sus nalgas, tirando de Draco aún más cerca de su cuerpo.

El beso pareció durar para siempre, pero no fue lo suficientemente largo. Los labios de Draco se estremecieron cuando presionó otro beso rápido en la boca de Potter, luego se movió a un lado, besando la mandíbula de Potter. Le gustaba la sensación de la barba de pocos días acariciando sus labios y exploró la sensación desconocida antes de inclinar la cabeza y presionar la boca contra la zona erógena del cuello de Potter. Sus labio se presionaron fuertemente y Draco cerró los ojos, tomándose un momento para disfrutar la sensación. Potter se impacientó; sus dedos vagaron entre las nalgas de Draco, acariciando la deliciosa piel entre ambas, y luego presionaron contra la entrada de Draco, explorando tentativamente la piel arrugada y los músculos tensos.

Un violento estremecimiento hizo que Draco cerrara los ojos y dio varios besos urgentes y descuidados en el cuello, la clavícula y los hombros de Potter; la piel allí era suave y cálida y tan atractiva que era difícil arrancarle la boca, pero los dedos de Potter se volvieron más audaces y exploraron más. Presionó un dedo en el trasero de Draco, la sensación era nueva y extraña, y las extremidades de Draco perdieron su fuerza. Temblando, rápidamente extendió la mano para atrapar las muñecas de Potter y apartar las manos.

─Vamos, acuéstate ─susurró Draco, su voz tan baja que apenas lo reconoció como propia.

Potter parecía cauteloso cuando Draco se bajó de su regazo y tiró de Potter para acostarse a su lado, pero no dijo una palabra, simplemente miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. Potter se relajó en el momento en que Draco lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, incapaz de contenerse. Las manos de Potter se acercaron a las nalgas de Draco como si no pudiera evitar explorar y Draco sonrió contra los labios de Potter antes de alejarse.

─Estás extremadamente decidido ─acusó, todavía susurrando.

Potter amasó las nalgas de Draco y le devolvió la sonrisa, con el rostro enrojecido.

─Pasé tanto tiempo mirándolo, que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad ─dijo y acarició ligeramente las nalgas de Draco, el afecto de la acción conmovedora. Casi se sentía como si fueran amantes.

Draco se obligó a sonreír.

─Divertido. Esa es mi filosofía también.

Potter ladeó la cabeza hacia él y Draco presionó otro beso rápido y descuidado en sus labios. Con un gemido bajo, se apartó y movió su boca hacia abajo, sin separar nunca sus labios de la piel de Potter.

La verdad era que a Draco le gustaba que el sexo fuera rápido y sucio. Así era siempre cuando había estado con chicas y así era como siempre lo había imaginado cuando fantaseaba con los chicos. No era sentimental y aunque le gustaba besarse, era simplemente un medio para un fin. El final es un polvo rápido y duro.

Pero esto era diferente.

Esta era su primera y última oportunidad de tener a Potter debajo de él, dispuesto y listo para hacer lo que Draco quisiera. La oportunidad nunca volvería a presentarse. Tenía que tomar todo lo que pudiera, aunque sabía muy bien que Potter no podía aceptar algunas cosas. Su conciencia le hacía sentir culpable. Pero lo que parecía imperativo era besar y tocar cada parte de Potter, encomendarse a cada sentimiento, cada jadeo y cada temblor para recordar.

Draco se tomó su tiempo, arrastrando besos sobre el cuello y los hombros de Potter, su pecho y estómago. Su lengua se detuvo para arremolinarse sobre los pezones de Potter, lamer el sudor del estómago de Potter, sumergirse en el ombligo de Potter y seguir la línea de vello que conducía a la polla de Potter. Sus labios trazaron la curva de las caderas de Potter, sus dientes mordisquearon la suave piel; enterró su nariz en el pelo áspero y oscuro de la entrepierna de Potter e inhaló el aroma almizclado de Potter. Lamió y besó los muslos de Potter; la piel allí era cálida, sudorosa y suave y a Draco le resultaba difícil separar su boca de ahí. Se llevó los testículos de Potter a la boca, uno tras otro, chupándolos suavemente. Agarró la polla de Potter y probó la humedad que se había acumulado en la punta. El sabor amargo no le impidió meter la cabeza de la polla de Potter en su boca, lamiendo y chupando como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida, a pesar de que no lo era. Draco besó, lamió, mordisqueó y chupó hasta que sintió los labios doloridos y en carne viva.

Potter estaba deshecho. Se retorcía y se retorcía en la cama, rogando y gimiendo continuamente. Draco se detenía ocasionalmente para mirar el cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo de Potter bañado por la luz dorada del fuego. Potter se revolvió, gimiendo y jadeando por aire, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Su piel tenía que estar muy sensible, porque se estremecía violentamente ante cada beso y caricia de Draco. Era fascinante verlo. Nadie antes había reaccionado tan sensualmente ante el toque de Draco; nunca había convertido a otro humano en una masa tan desesperada de pura necesidad; aunque, realmente, nunca se había molestado en lograr tal cosa.

Soltando la polla de Potter y dejándola húmeda y aparentemente temblando a la luz suave, la lengua de Draco se deslizó más abajo, filtrándose detrás de las bolas de Potter, hacia la piel surcada y caliente del ano de Potter.

La reacción de Potter fue instantánea. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y gritó el nombre de Draco, sonando medio sorprendido y medio escandalizado. Draco estuvo a punto de retroceder, pensando que había cruzado una línea, pero Potter abrió más las piernas y luego se quedó quieto como si temiera esperar más. Draco obedeció y presionó su boca contra la entrada de Potter, estimulado no por la acción en sí, pues era sucia y era erróneo, sino por los patéticos gemidos y temblores indefensos de Potter. La piel arrugada y el músculo tenso se aflojaron cuando Potter se relajó, deshuesándose y luciendo como si estuviera perdido en su placer, y Draco retorció su lengua en el agujero de Potter, sin prestar atención a la saliva que goteaba sobre su barbilla mientras lamía a Potter despreocupadamente.

La respiración de Potter se aceleró y se tensó ante la lengua de Draco. Draco se alejó rápidamente, no dispuesto a dejar que Potter viniera todavía. Potter se quejó, pero Draco ignoró sus súplicas. Distraídamente se limpió la barbilla y la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego se levantó y se acomodó entre los muslos de Potter nuevamente. Se tumbó encima de Potter y miró sus grandes ojos verdes. Potter estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, jadeando mientras miraba a Draco maravillado.

Ocupado contemplando si Potter lo alejaría si intentara besarlo con su boca sucia, el aliento de Draco se lo robó cuando Potter lo agarró de la cabeza y lo jaló bruscamente para romper sus bocas en un beso acalorado. Gimiendo sin cesar, Potter no dejó de besarlo hasta que Draco se sintió mareado y sin aliento. Incluso después de que Potter aflojase su agarre en el cabello de Draco y dejó que Draco levantara un poco la cabeza, para seguir proporcionándole besos sobre su boca y su mandíbula.

─La pasta ─ jadeó Potter entre besos─. Podemos usarlo en lugar de lubricante.

Draco deslizó sus labios sobre los de Potter, sacudiendo su cabeza.

─No, no necesitaremos lubricante ─dijo con firmeza, mientras Potter fruncía el ceño, luciendo traicionado.

Presionando otro largo beso en los labios de Potter, Draco le sonrió, se movió un poco hacia la derecha y se agachó para agarrar sus pollas y alinearlas. Las caderas de Potter se movieron hacia arriba y dejó de fruncir el ceño cuando Draco hizo presión y se _movió_. Cerró los ojos mientras su polla se deslizaba contra la de Potter, pero luego los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando Potter emitió un sonido necesitado y lujurioso.

─Sin penetración ─suspiró Potter, aunque no parecía demasiado angustiado.

─Como quieras ─Draco sonrió y rodó sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente sobre Potter.

Las manos de Potter se agacharon y agarró las nalgas de Draco, acercándolo mientras sus piernas atrapaban los muslos de Draco. Draco luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos para no perderse ni un segundo del placer de Potter, pero era difícil no cerrarlos y perderse en la belleza del momento. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor y se movían uno contra el otro fácilmente, pecho contra pecho y polla contra polla, acelerando con cada movimiento. Con las pestañas agitadas, Draco se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Potter en un beso desesperado e incómodo, sin romper nunca su ritmo cada vez mayor. El mundo de Draco giró y luchó para mantener el rumbo mientras Potter se estremecía debajo de él y se movía hacia arriba, moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas y apretando el trasero de Draco con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. Draco se tragó los gritos de Potter y luego aumentó su ritmo, lanzándose contra él sin pensar hasta que su visión se volvió blanca y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo la embestida de placer.

No podía parar de moverse; ni remotamente avergonzado por los sonidos descuidados y húmedos que hacían sus cuerpos cuando se deslizaban uno contra el otro. Demasiado pronto, los agradables estremecimientos disminuyeron y Potter gimió debajo de él. Draco obligó a su cuerpo a quedarse quieto y luego enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Potter, tratando de calmar su respiración y su corazón martilleante.

Después de un par de largos momentos, Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Potter. Con el rostro todavía sonrojado y sudoroso, Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con preguntas en sus ojos.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Draco con una voz extraña y áspera. Se aclaró la garganta y se mordió el labio. La mirada de Potter buscó en su rostro.

─Esto ya no parece un sueño ─Potter levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por la mejilla y la mandíbula de Draco.

─Es un sueño, Potter. Confía en mí. Esto nunca sucedió.

Potter todavía parecía preocupado.

─No eres así en mis sueñ ás más... enojado ─Potter lo miró y luego sacudió la cabeza─. Este fue un sueño terriblemente cursi. Debí comer algo ayer que no me sentó bien.

Ansioso por hacer que Potter dejara de pensar en esto, Draco lo besó de nuevo. Potter jadeó un poco, pero luego se derritió en el beso. Se sintió deshuesado en los brazos de Draco; sus movimientos disminuyeron y Draco retrocedió de mala gana. Recordó que Potter no estaba bien y que tenía que descansar.

Ignorando las quejas a medias de Potter, Draco se levantó y tomó el pañuelo. Después de haber limpiado sus cuerpos pegajosos lo mejor que pudo, se tumbó junto a Potter, tirando la manta sobre ellos. Presionando un beso rápido en los labios de Potter y sonriendo ante la expresión de desconcierto de Potter, Draco casi se envolvió sobre el cuerpo de Potter, bajando la cabeza hacia el cálido pecho de Potter.

La risa de Potter fue de incredulidad. ─

¿Y ahora qué? No me digas que quieres _acurrucarte_.

─Sí, de hecho ─murmuró Draco contra el pecho de Potter. ¿A quién le importaba la dignidad? Estaban en el sueño de Potter y eso significaba que Draco podía pedir cada cosa tonta que quisiera.

Potter se rio entre dientes, pero enterró su mano en el cabello de Draco, peinándolo suavemente con los dedos; su otra mano acarició el brazo de Draco que descansaba sobre el pecho de Potter. Draco cerró los ojos y planeó llevar este momento con él a Azkaban.

─Esto arruinó mis fantasías para siempre, ¿sabes? ─murmuró Potter─. No creo que pueda hacerme una paja pensando en _abrazarme._

─No creo que alguna vez pienses en mí y vuelvas a masturbarte, Potter.

─No creo que alguna vez logre no pensar en ti. Especialmente ahora ─la voz de Potter bajó─. Draco, esto fue increíble.

─Shhhh ─murmuró Draco. Pasó los dedos sobre el pecho de Potter. ─Por favor, deja de hablar ─no importa cuán maravillosas fueran las declaraciones de amor de Potter, era difícil escucharlas.

Potter bostezó.

─Bicho raro ─murmuró contra el cabello de Draco, pero se calló.

Draco miró el fuego. Si quería evitar que se muriera pronto, tendría que levantarse y arrojar algunos troncos más a la chimenea, pero no tenía intención de levantarse mientras los dedos de Potter estaban en su cabello, acariciando y jugando con los mechones.

Demasiado pronto, las caricias de Potter disminuyeron y luego se detuvieron. La respiración de Potter se profundizó y Draco escuchó el sonido durante unos minutos más. No era un mal momento para derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar, pero tenía los ojos secos. Draco suspiró y se levantó a regañadientes.

Se estremeció mientras caminaba alrededor de Potter y hacia la chimenea. Le preocupaba haber esperado demasiado y que los troncos no se incendiaran. Se quedó mirando la chimenea y deseó que el fuego ardiera. Se preguntó si debería volver a dormir o tal vez debería vestirse y buscar ayuda. No tenía más excusas para no ir. Potter estaba mejor; ya no necesitaba el cuidado de Draco, pero Draco detestaba la idea de dejarlo.

Sin embargo, el dilema de Draco se resolvió rápidamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró una luz azul brillante. Se dio la vuelta para buscar la fuente, pero no tuvo que mirar muy lejos.

Draco miró la forma dormida de Potter. Inexplicablemente, Potter _brillaba._

* * *

Hace dos años, su padre le contó el día en que Arthur Weasley, acompañado de Aurores, apareció en su puerta. Aparentemente habían recibido una denuncia anónima y estaban allí para buscar en la mansión Malfoy cualquier evidencia incriminatoria. No encontraron nada en absoluto, pero mientras buscaban en el estudio de su padre, la punta de la varita de Weasley brilló en un color azul, lo que indica que el hechizo localizador había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Los Aurores revolvieron la habitación, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Al final, se vieron obligados a concluir que el hechizo localizador estaba defectuoso. Pero no había sido así. El hechizo había encontrado objetos malditos y pociones letales, pero estaban ocultos en la habitación por el hechizo _Dissimilis_.

A Draco entró en pánico y le tomó varios minutos recordar esa historia. Después de eso, se permitió respirar adecuadamente.

Potter brillaba porque el hechizo localizador de alguien los había encontrado. Y no solo eso, quien había lanzado el hechizo tenía que haber estado en el claro. Por lo que Draco sabía, la persona estaba cerca, pero no podían verse debido a las protecciones mágicas.

Draco encontró su ropa desechada y se vistió con una velocidad récord, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo hizo, parecía obvio. Potter y él llevaban desaparecidos horas; no era probable que los profesores de Hogwarts se sentasen sin hacer nada en el castillo mientras Harry Potter no estaba. Debían haber organizado un grupo de búsqueda, tal vez incluso alertaron al Departamento de Aurores. Había magos y brujas que buscaban frenéticamente a su héroe desaparecido.

Con su mano en el picaporte, Draco volvió a mirar la forma brillante de Potter. Por un breve momento, consideró vestir a Potter, pero había tenido una razón válida para quitarse la ropa; nadie podría culparlo por _eso _. Además, los pantalones y la camisa de Potter seguían mojados; A Potter no le serviría de nada si Draco lo obligaba a ponerse la ropa fría.

Con la decisión tomada, Draco regresó al lado de Potter y tomó su capa forrada de piel, luego corrió hacia la puerta y salió. El aire frío y la oscuridad lo sorprendieron. Había pensado que el recinto estaba caliente cuando lo encontró por primera vez, pero ahora se sentía helado. Draco cerró rápidamente la puerta, preocupándose por la forma desnuda de Potter, protegida solo por una manta.

Sus ojos tardaron un tiempo en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Draco miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada más que árboles silenciosos bañados por la brillante luz dorada de las protecciones. Eso no significaba necesariamente que no había nadie cerca. Quien los haya encontrado podría haber estado caminando en círculos, confundido por los hallazgos del encantamiento localizador. La mirada de Draco cayó sobre la brillante entrada. Si quería ser visto, tendría que salir del recinto mágico. No había otra manera.

Draco dio un paso reacio hacia la entrada y luego se quedó helado. Una figura oscura apareció ante él de la nada.

La figura estaba envuelta y encapuchada; era imposible saber quién era.

Nervioso por tener un extraño parado frente a él, ambos separados por el delgado velo de magia, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado. Miró la varita en la mano de la persona misteriosa; su punta brillaba azul. La figura caminó lentamente, dirigiendo la varita hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, sin duda midiendo la fuerza de la luz que cambiaba con cada movimiento de la varita. Solo unos pocos metros separaron la figura del gran roble.

La mirada de Draco escaneó el suelo y levantó una gran roca incluso antes de haber pensado las cosas o haber hecho algún tipo de plan. Pero se le ocurrió que quienquiera que fuera, no era necesariamente un miembro de un grupo de rescate. Draco no brillaba; esa persona estaba buscando a Potter y solo a Potter. Draco sabía que Potter probablemente era una prioridad, pero había otra posibilidad. Aunque estaba más que seguro de haber sido quien había maldecido a Potter, aún era posible que alguien más estuviera tratando de asesinar al Vencedor del Señor Oscuro. Potter tenía enemigos y quizás uno de esos enemigos había vuelto para terminar el trabajo.

La figura se acercó al árbol.

Draco se mordió el labio. Había encontrado la entrada a la cabaña; alguien más podría encontrarlos también. Aferrando la gran roca en su mano, Draco miró la varita brillante de la figura.

No podía arriesgarse. Si la persona era un enemigo, Draco sería incapaz de defender a Potter y a sí mismo. Ahora era su única oportunidad de hacer algo. Necesitaba esa varita.

La figura dejó de caminar; el árbol y la entrada estaban justo en frente de él.

Las barreras mágicas no dejaban entrar a nadie, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que no dejarían nada _fuera_. Draco levantó la mano y entrecerró los ojos ante la figura inmóvil. Atacar ahora y hacer preguntas más tarde parecía una buena táctica.

Sin saber si las barreras lo permitirían o no, Draco agitó la mano y arrojó la piedra tan fuerte como pudo, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la figura. Las barreras brillaron cuando la roca los atravesó y se estrelló contra la forma oscura y envuelta. La persona ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de jadear, sino que cayó instantáneamente en el suelo.

Sonriendo, con la mirada fija en la varita brillante, Draco corrió por la entrada y luego dio dos pasos cuidadosos hacia la persona inmóvil que yacía en el suelo nevado. Le arrebató la varita y luego, respirando hondo, quitó la capucha.

La mirada de Draco cayó sobre la pálida frente ensangrentada y el cabello castaño arreglado en un elaborado moño. La miró horrorizado.

Era muy posible que acabara de asesinar a la profesora Eunice Merrythought.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios anónimo:**

**-Guest.** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar; aquí tienes la tercera parte.


	4. La creencia

**Título original: **_Draco Malfoy, it's your lucky day_

**Título en español: **_Draco Malfoy, es tu día de suerte_

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Resumen: **Aunque esté desarmado, herido, perdido en el Bosque Prohibido y se enfrente a un posible caso de asesinato, Draco Malfoy tiene suerte.

**Clasificación: **NC-17 / M

**Mundo: **EWE (End, what end? / ¿final, qué final? Situado en Hogwarts en el «octavo año».

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. La historia pertenece a Faith Wood, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Número de capítulos: **4

**Número de palabras: **39000.

**Advertencias de la autora: **No, a menos que necesites que te adviertan de un poco de _rimming_.

**Advertencias del traductor: **El fic es a capítulo único, pero para la facilitación del trabajo lo he divido en cuatro partes, que son las que hace la autora dentro del propio fic. No se altera nada de nada y la comprensión será igual o mejor que si lo leyeseis del tirón.

Me he animado a subir la traducción de **Faithwood**. La tenía pendiente desde el 2013, que fue cuando ella me dio su autorización, antes de que ella pusiese que cualquiera podía traducir sus historias. Tengo esta y tres más autorizadas por ella: _Storm in a Teacup, At your service_ y _Sealed with a kiss._

**Todos los comentarios han sido respondidos.**

**He creado un formato epub de esta historia. Si alguien está interesado en tenerla puede contactarme mediante mi correo electrónico, que se encuentra en mi perfil, o a través de Twitter. Solo os pido que, si lo hacéis por la red social, me indiquéis quiénes sois aquí.**

* * *

**IV.****  
****La creencia**

_La suerte es creer que tienes suerte._  
_~ Tennessee Williams_

Los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore brillaron alegremente hacia él. Draco no tenía ni idea de por qué el viejo mago se veía tan alegre; estaba muerto, al fin y al cabo. Draco apartó la mirada del retrato de Dumbledore y se centró en la directora, que estaba sentada frente a Draco, detrás de su escritorio. Los labios de la profesora McGonagall se presionaron en una línea apretada, lo cual nunca fue un buen presagio.

─¿Eso es todo? ─ella preguntó secamente.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Le había contado a McGonagall todo lo que recordaba. Le contó cómo se había despertado sin sus recuerdos, cómo había usado a _Felix Felicis_ y había encontrado la cabaña, cómo le había dado pociones curativas a Potter y cómo había calentado a Potter. Sin embargo, no mencionó sus intenciones originales para el _Felix Felicis_, y ciertamente no le contó lo que había sucedido durante el _sueño _de Potter. En lo que concernía a Draco, eso siempre sería un sueño.

Los labios de McGonagall se apretaron aún más, casi desaparecieron de su rostro.

Draco hizo una mueca. Ahora que había contado su historia, sonaba ridícula para sus propios oídos. Si McGonagall no le creía, no podía culparla. Y si ella _le _creía y, sin embargo, pensaba que era culpable, tampoco podría culparla. Draco había redactado su historia cuidadosamente. Intentó no incriminarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero no sabía cómo insinuar su posible inocencia cuando no creía en ello. Se le ocurrió que podría haber mentido y dijo que recordaba todo y afirmó que una misteriosa figura envuelta los había atacado, pero eso habría sido bastante inútil una vez que Potter se despertase y les contó a todos lo que realmente sucedió.

McGonagall hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

─Coja una galleta, señor Malfoy.

Draco la miró y luego miró su escritorio y el plato de galletas de jengibre.

─Continúe, señor Malfoy. Ha estado desaparecido durante horas. Me temo que las cocinas están cerradas. _Coja una galleta ─_McGonagall le acercó el plato a Draco.

En el momento en que McGonagall dijo la palabra _galleta,_ Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Por un segundo, se preguntó si McGonagall quería envenenarlo, pero su estómago rugió y Draco rápidamente tomó una galleta. Se lo comió en cuestión de segundos, mirando a McGonagall con cautela. Sin embargo, su comportamiento, definitivamente, había sido extraño, supuso Draco, aunque se podría decir exactamente lo mismo sobre el suyo.

Antes, cuando había derribado a la profesora Merrythought, creyó durante cinco minutos que ella estaba detrás de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, después de que Merrythought recuperase la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que ella no era más que un miembro del grupo de búsqueda. Eso no había calmado a Draco. Ella insistió en ver a Potter, y Draco no tenía intención de dejar que _Dirtythought _(Mentesucia) seacercara a su Salvador favorito, que en ese momento estaba indefenso y desnudo. Merrythought, a su vez, pensó que Draco era un asesino cruel, que había enterrado el cuerpo de Potter en algún lugar del claro. Cuando Slughorn y Hagrid aparecieron con el resto del grupo de búsqueda pisándole los talones, tanto Draco como Merrythought estaban histéricos. Draco se calmó solo después de que Madame Pomfrey llegase. Ella lo examinó rápidamente y le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo sentir somnoliento y tranquilo. Calmado mágicamente, le mostró la entrada a la cabaña y le dijo qué pociones había usado para curar las heridas de Potter. Draco se había negado a separarse de Potter, incluso bajo los efectos del hechizo de Pomfrey, pero para su absoluta humillación, Hagrid lo recogió y lo llevó al castillo. Eso había sido terriblemente embarazoso, por no mencionar incómodo: Hagrid olía raro.

Los aurores los saludaron cuando llegaron al castillo y habían abordado a Draco de inmediato. Sin embargo, McGonagall les gritó, agarró a Draco y lo arrastró a su despacho. Ella lo dejó allí durante unos largos y terribles minutos y después regresó con la noticia del estado de Potter. Potter estaba dormido y Madame Pomfrey les aseguró a todos que se recuperaría. La profesora Merrythought había sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral, pero ella también estaría bien. Draco se sintió aliviado, pero aún nervioso por el comportamiento de McGonagall. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había rescatado de los Aurores, pero era posible que simplemente planeara asesinarlo ella misma.

Draco tomó otra galleta del plato. Si él muriera, no moriría con hambre.

─Muy bien ─suspiró McGonagall─. Debería decirte lo que sabemos. Tu ausencia no se notó de inmediato, pero una vez que lo fue, algunos estudiantes tuvieron una reacción bastante emocional. Pansy Parkinson insistió en que Theodore Nott tenía algo que ver con tu desaparición.

─¿Él hizo? ─preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

─Él dice que no. Sin embargo, la señorita Parkinson encontró la varita de Harry Potter en su poder.

La habitación giró por la fuerza del alivio de Draco.

─Pero entonces… ─«Entonces soy inocente»_. _Draco miró a McGonagall con incredulidad. Si Nott tenía la varita de Potter, debía haber sido él quien lo había maldecido─. ¿Maldijo a Potter? ¿Confesó?

McGonagall frunció los labios.

─Me temo que no. Nos dijo que los había encontrado peleando en el bosque y en el fragor de la discusión le echaste una maldición a Potter. Cuando Potter cayó, notaste que Nott miraba y trataste de maldecirlo. Bueno, Nott dice que logró aturdirte. Dice que tu varita se rompió cuando te caíste y tomó la de Potter para que estuvieses desarmado cuando despertases.

Una duda asaltó la mente de Draco nuevamente.

─Eso es ridículo ─insistió─. ¿Por qué no le contó a nadie sobre el incidente?

─Dice que entró en pánico y pensó que todos pensarían que estaba involucrado si mencionaba que estaba allí.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, completamente confundido. La participación de Nott le dio esperanza. La posibilidad de que Nott fuera responsable de la cercana muerte de Potter era más de lo que Draco podía esperar. Sin embargo, Draco había descartado a Nott como sospechoso por una _razón._ Nott era muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. No podría haber pensado que podría maldecir a Potter y salirse con la suya al atribuirle el asesinato a Draco. El hecho de que hubiera guardado la varita de Potter demostraba que Nott había entrado en pánico y actuó por impulso. Era posible que en realidad estuviera diciendo la verdad. Si se hubiera topado con ellos mientras Potter y Draco peleaban, ¿qué habría hecho Nott? Los odiaba a ambos. No decirle nada a nadie sobre el incidente fue algo que Nott definitivamente haría; no quería verse involucrado. Y Draco pensó que sabía por qué Nott no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar la varita de Potter. Se rumoreaba que Potter el amo de la varita de saúco; Draco lo dudaba, pero muchos creían que era verdad.

─Señor Malfoy ─dijo McGonagall y Draco la miró. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa─. Creo que está mintiendo.

─¿Eso cree? ─preguntó Draco antes de poder detenerse─. Pero no recuerdo lo que pasó... ─Draco apretó rápidamente sus labios. ¿Qué le pasaba? No importa lo que sucedió en el Bosque, si McGonagall o alguien más quisiera pensar que Nott era el responsable, Draco podría alentarlos. Sin embargo, la culpa amenazaba con consumirlo y Draco luchó para alejar ese sentimiento.

─Ciertamente. Y es por eso que no creo una palabra del Sr. Nott.

─¿No le cree? ─susurró Draco─. ¿_Me _cree_? _¿Por qué?

Los ojos de McGonagall se suavizaron; Draco nunca la había visto tan amable.

─Señor Malfoy, no ha hecho nada malo ─dijo con suavidad.

Y ahí estaba. Draco había tratado de llorar varias veces ese día, pero no lo había logrado. Y ahora su visión finalmente se volvió borrosa. No tenía idea de por qué McGonagall decidió creerle, pero Draco no lo merecía. Se secó los ojos con enojo y miró a McGonagall. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

─No lo entiende. Nott no sería tan estúpido. No a menos que realmente _hubiera _entrado en pánico. Y pelear con Potter suena como algo que haría. Incluso pensé en…, ayer incluso consideré la posibilidad...

─Sí, escuché sobre el incidente en la clase de Defensa. Nott me honró con la historia ─McGonagall sacudió la cabeza─. Sabía que dejarle hablar con los aurores sería una idea terrible. Señor Malfoy, ha pasado por una terrible experiencia. No está pensando con claridad.

─Pero yo podría haber sido el ...

─Escúcheme. Ha hecho todo lo posible para, con éxito, salvar la vida del señor Potter, y antes de continuar, permíteme agradecérselo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

─Pensé que lo había maldecido. No podía dejarlo morir. Solo me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo…

─Sin embargo ─McGonagall le interrumpió─, no le han podido decir a Madame Pomfrey qué maldición se usó en Potter, porque, bajo tu propia lógica, eso los habría ayudado a mantenerlos vivos a los dos.

─Porque no _recuerdo_…

─Y Madame Pomfrey me dice que no sufriste heridas graves; por lo tanto, su amnesia permanece sin explicación.

─No estoy mintiendo sobre eso ─dijo Draco rápidamente.

─No, no lo estás. Estoy tratando de explicarte por qué te creo. Parecías bastante sorprendido cuando mencioné al señor Nott, y si estabas algo ansioso por echarle la culpa de lo que sucedió en el Bosque, sospecharía que simplemente estaban tratando de ocultar la presencia de un testigo, pero de esta manera, no tengo otra opción que creer que le lanzaron un _Obliviate_. Y nadie lo habría hecho a menos que estuvieran tratando de ocultar un hecho incriminatorio.

Draco pensó en eso cuidadosamente. Tenía que haber sido desmemoriado. Pero…

─Nott podría haberme borrado la memoria para que su presencia permaneciera sin ser detectada en caso de que tratara de echarle la culpa a él. No significa...─Draco guardó silencio mientras McGonagall se frotaba las sienes.

─¿Por qué Nott no se preocuparía por tal cosa, cuando un simple _Priori Incantatem_ realizado en tu varita le incriminaría?

─¡_Priori Incantatem_! ─jadeó Draco─. ¿Ha inspeccionado la varita de Nott?

─¡Directora! ─gritó uno de los retratos─. Hay bastantes personas esperándola afuera. Los aurores desean hablar con el señor Malfoy. Son bastante insistentes.

Draco se tensó.

─En un minuto ─le dijo McGonagall al retrato y se levantó. Se dirigió a Draco de nuevo─. Me temo que ni las varitas de Nott ni del señor Potter se usaron para lanzar ningún tipo de maldición o un hechizo de memoria. Asumo que tu varita se usó para lanzar estos hechizos.

«Genial ─pensó Draco». Eso, de hecho, no lo hacía sentir menos culpable.

─Es por eso que no quiero que hables con los aurores hasta que el señor Potter se despierte y nos diga exactamente qué sucedió.

─¿Y si él tampoco lo recuerda? Le pregunté, pero él dijo que no eran hombres lobo...─ Draco parpadeó. Recordó haberle preguntado a Potter si pensaba que los hombres lobo los habían atacado y Potter había dicho─: No, _no,_ no eran hombres lobo ─¿podría ser que Potter quisiese decir _Nott?_

Draco se atrevió a sentirse esperanzado nuevamente.

─Creo que Potter dijo algo sobre Nott, pero estaba delirando y no estaba prestando atención.

─¿Demasiado ocupado sintiéndose culpable?

Draco miró a McGonagall. La comisura de su boca se torció y señaló el plato en su escritorio.

─No se comerán solas, señor Malfoy ─ella caminó hacia la puerta y agregó sobre su hombro─. Espere aquí.

En el momento en que se fue, Draco agarró el plato y casi devoró las galletas. Se sintió mejor después de que el plato estuviese vacío, y de repetir la respuesta de Potter sobre quién los había atacado en su mente. Había estado tan seguro de haber maldecido a Potter que era difícil aceptar que posiblemente era inocente. Bueno, él no era completamente inocente; se había aprovechado de Potter mientras este estaba delirando. La culpa se negaba a dejar a Draco.

─Me he equivocado en muchas cosas durante mi vida ─dijo uno de los retratos. Draco no tuvo que levantar la vista para ver quién era─. Pero me alegro de no haber estado equivocado sobre usted, señor Malfoy. No es y nunca será un asesino.

Draco miró a Dumbledore de mala gana.

─Todavía es posible que maldijera a Potter ─argumentó.

─La severidad de la maldición me dice que no lo hiciste. Una persona capaz de tal magia oscura habría huido, nunca mencionaría el incidente, y esperaría que Harry muriera, tal como lo hizo el señor Nott. El mero hecho de huir no se te ocurrió.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo se había ganado la confianza de Dumbledore y McGonagall sin siquiera intentarlo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Draco miró a su alrededor, temiendo que los aurores vinieran a llevárselo. Sin embargo, el mago que entró no parecía un auror. Llevaba una capa de viaje verde brillante y un par de botas altas. Su cabello arenoso era largo, pero no tanto como su barba. Le sonrió amablemente a Draco y levantó las manos en defensa.

─Minnie dijo que puedo venir aquí ─el mago sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y Draco de repente lo reconoció.

─¡Señor Borage! ─exclamó Draco y se levantó rápidamente.

─Oh, por favor, siéntate ─Merwyn Borage se adelantó, estrechó la mano de Draco y lo instó a sentarse nuevamente. Draco se sentó en silencio, apenas capaz de creer que Merwyn Borage, el famoso Maestro de Pociones, hubiera aparecido al azar en Hogwarts.

Y se había referido a la profesora McGonagall como _Minnie_.

─Me han dicho que tuviste un día bastante agotador ─continuó Borage mientras conjuraba una silla y se sentaba frente a Draco, mirándolo con demasiado interés. ─Sé que estás cansado, pero simplemente tenía que conocerte ─Borage le sonrió con cariño.

Draco se preguntó si Potter tenía razón cuando afirmó que todo esto era un sueño extraño. El día simplemente no podía volverse extraño.

─Eh… ¿por qué? ─preguntó Draco.

─Oh, perdóname. Debes pensar que soy chiflado.

Draco mintió y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. Chiflado o no, era Merwyn Borage y Draco no tenía intención de insultarlo.

─Oh, él también es discreto, ya veo ─Borage se echó a reír─. Déjame explicarte. Estaba en casa, disfrutando de una copa de vino y una noche tranquila cuando sonaron las alarmas, informándome de que alguien había entrado en mi cuarto de almacenamiento. Mi cuarto de almacenamiento muy secreto, debo agregar.

─¡La cabaña! ─jadeó Draco─. Es suya.

─De hecho. No pensé en eso, pero luego un amigo del Ministerio llamó por teléfono y me dijo que un estudiante de Hogwarts había encontrado la cabaña, que estaba un poco destrozada y había usado mis pociones para salvar la vida de Harry Potter. No hace falta decir que pensé que mi pobre amigo estaba borracho y balbuceaba sin sentido, pero de todos modos fui a investigar. Bueno… Borage sacudió la cabeza─. Supongo que mi cabaña secreta ya no es un secreto.

Draco se encogió.

─Lo siento muchísimo…

Los ojos marrones de Borage se abrieron.

─No, por favor. No hay necesidad de disculparse. La cabaña es solo un lugar donde me gusta trabajar en paz y el Bosque Prohibido es una fuente espléndida de ingredientes. Muy práctico, ya lo ves. Oh, pero eso no importa ─Borage agitó su mano despectivamente─. Las pociones destinadas a la curación son mi pasión. Saber que mi cabaña ayudó a salvar una vida es más de lo que podría pedir ─Borage ladeó la cabeza.─. Tengo curiosidad por saber exactamente cómo encontraste la cabaña. Pensé que mi escondite era extremadamente seguro.

─¡Lo era! ─dijo Draco rápidamente─. Solo fue suerte.

Las cejas de Borage se alzaron.

─Bastante afortunado.

─Eh... ─Draco vaciló. Había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que no mencionara el _Felix Felicis_. No pudo evitar escucharla─. Un jobberknoll voló hacia la barrera y murió, así que supe que había algo allí. ¿Ve? Pura suerte.

─Creo que no. Sucede todo el tiempo. La barrera superior es una trampa espléndida. Más de un pájaro ha encontrado ese destino. Los desplumo y oculto los cuerpos ─Borage hizo un guiño y luego, como si le preocupara que sonara trastornado, tosió y agregó─: Tengo un permiso para esa cabaña.

Draco asintió en silencio.

─Ahora, lo que quiero saber, señor Malfoy... tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la encantadora Madame Pomfrey y examinó al señor Potter antes...

─¿Él está bien? ─preguntó Draco rápidamente.

─¡Oh sí! ─sonrió Borage─. Esperamos que esté completamente recuperado para mañana. El lunes a más tardar. Lo cual, debo decir, es impactante, ya que fue golpeado por la Maldición Expulsa Entrañas y no recibió atención médica inmediata.

Draco dejó de escuchar.

─Maldición Expulsa Entrañas ─repitió. Eso tenía que haber significado que Nott la había conjurado; era una coincidencia demasiado grande que Potter fuese golpeado por la misma maldición que había matado al padre de Nott─. ¿Pero no es esa maldición prácticamente indetectable? ¿Especialmente después de que haya pasado algún tiempo?

Borage inclinó la cabeza.

─Tienes razón. De hecho, expulsa las entrañas, lo que obviamente no le sucedió al señor Potter. Estoy bastante seguro de que la maldición fue bloqueada. Por un hechizo escudo, me imagino. No pudo desviar la maldición por completo, pero ciertamente ayudó.

Draco frunció el ceño. Si la maldición fue desviada, entonces Potter y Nott debieron haberse peleado.

─El daño fue, sin embargo, grave ─continuó Borage─. Sin embargo, las pociones que le diste no solo salvaron la vida del señor Potter, sino que también repararon el daño; no sufrirá efectos secundarios. La combinación que le diste fue bastante inspirada. ¿Cómo la pensaste?

Draco miró los brillantes ojos marrones de Borage, pues parecía realmente impresionado.

─Tuve suerte ─murmuró Draco. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Borage pensó que Draco era una especie de genio, pero no sabía sobre el _Felix Felicis_ y Draco simplemente no podía decirle nada.

─¡Tan modesto! ─se echó a reír Borage.

─No, de verdad. Solo estaba adivinando.

Borage sacudió su cabeza peluda, aun riéndose.

─Mi querido muchacho, la suerte está siempre presente en la preparación de pociones. Te diré lo que es afortunado. Suerte es beber demasiado y quedarte dormido en tu escritorio sin notar que las plumas de jobberknolls se han caído en tu vaso de whisky de fuego; también lo es si eres demasiado vago para salir a comprar plumas frescas, pero simplemente usa las que tienes, y es una suerte descubrir que no dañó tu poción en absoluto, sino que la mejoró ─Borage le guiñó un ojo─. Eso _es _suerte. Pero un rincón de tu mente sabe cómo reaccionan los ingredientes entre sí y, al final, sabes que tienes suerte porque te atreviste a seguir tu intuición.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

─¡Sí! ─dijo Borage, pero luego frunció el ceño─. Bueno, eso o bebiste una botella de _Felix Felicis_ y realmente tuviste suerte ─Borage se echó a reír.

Draco se miró los pies.

─Oh querido ─Borage jadeó y Draco pensó que había descubierto cómo Draco tuvo tanta suerte, pero Borage parecía preocupado─. Estás cansado y te estoy interrogando. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Aquí...─metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño artículo de plata─. Esto es para ti ─dijo y le entregó a Draco una especie de tarjeta de metal con el nombre y la dirección de Borage escritos en ella─. Siéntete libre de enviarme una lechuza, señor Malfoy, cada vez que desees de sobre pociones. O como allanar una propiedad privada ─Borage se echó a reír─. Y… ─se aclaró la garganta y se calló. Draco rápidamente lo miró. El contacto visual era lo que Borage quería, porque continuó rápidamente─, asegúrate de contactarme después de que apruebes tus ÉXTASIS ─Borage le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.

Draco volvió a mirar la tarjeta con incredulidad. Aparentemente, le habían ofrecido un trabajo. Y no _cualquier _trabajo. Trabajar con Borage eran palabras mayores. Draco tragó saliva. Merlín, ¿seguía trabajando el _Felix Felicis_?

Draco se levantó y estrechó la mano de Borage, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Borage pensara que era un genio? El hombre se daría cuenta de que no lo era, eventualmente. Draco abrió la boca, con la confesión en la punta de la lengua, pero McGonagall irrumpió en la oficina y Borage dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a Borage y luego se dirigió a Draco.

─Los aurores han arrestado al señor Nott. Puede ir a su dormitorio y descansar.

─¿No confesó? ─preguntó Draco.

─No, no lo hizo. Estaba en posesión de la varita de Harry, sin embargo, y fue arrestado por robo. Los aurores volverán para interrogar al señor Potter cuando se despierte.

─¿Entonces Potter de verdad estará bien?

Borage suspiró profundamente.

─No cree una palabra de lo que digo.

─Conozco el sentimiento ─McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

─No, no es eso ─dijo Draco rápidamente─. Yo solo…

─No tiene fe en sus habilidades ─terminó Borage por él─. Le acabo de informar que su ingenio salvó la vida del señor Potter y me dice que fue pura suerte. Justamente ahora.

Draco cerró los ojos y se miró los pies. Le había contado a McGonagall sobre el _Felix Felicis_. Supuso que su carrera como fabricante de pociones había terminado incluso antes de que comenzara.

─Estoy sorprendida por su modestia ─fue la inesperada respuesta de McGonagall─. El señor Malfoy siempre ha sido uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes de pociones. ¿No es cierto eso, Albus?

─¡Muy cierto! ─el retrato de Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. ─Creo que el señor Potter ha sido el afortunado hoy.

Draco todavía miraba sus pies, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

─Fuera, señor Malfoy, antes de que se duerma en mi oficina ─le reprendió McGonagall.

Las piernas de Draco se movieron solas y caminó hacia la puerta. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a McGonagall y Borage. Ambos sonrieron y Draco murmuró un agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

Una vez que estuvo solo, parado en la escalera circular, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Su mente estaba trabajando rapidamente, pero no podía formar un solo pensamiento coherente. No podía esperar a que terminara el día.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio con las manos en el bolsillo. En lugar de pensar en algo productivo, pensó en Potter. Se preguntó si McGonagall sería tan amable si supiera lo que Draco había hecho con el héroe del Mundo Mágico en la cabaña. Una vez que Potter se despertara, ¿quién sabía qué recordaría y cuánto diría?

Un pensamiento tonto pasó por la mente de Draco. Si Nott fuera responsable de la maldición, y Draco fuera inocente, tal vez Potter aún lo querría. O tal vez lo odiaría, de todos modos, porque Draco lo había _violado._

Draco estaba seguro de una cosa, el _Felix Felicis_ definitivamente dejaría de trabajar mañana y Draco estaría solo.

Los dedos de Draco envolvieron las gafas rotas de Potter, que todavía estaban en su bolsillo. Distraídamente, decidió quedarse con ellas.

* * *

El domingo no fue un buen día. Draco no había dormido bien y cuando se arrastró a la sala común fue asaltado por preguntas. Hubo un tiempo en que Draco habría disfrutado la atención, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Después de proporcionar a todos una versión abreviada de los hechos ─«Fuimos atacados, nos perdimos, nos encontraron, ¡ahora dejadme en paz!»─, Draco huyó a su dormitorio y decidió permanecer oculto. Pansy le había pasado algo de comida de contrabando, pero ella había exigido la historia completa a cambio. Draco supuso que se lo debía por descubrir la participación de Nott, por lo que le proporcionó más detalles. Lamentó el hecho de que el _Felix Felicis_ se hubiese utilizado en salvar la vida de Potter y Draco se sintió resentido con ella por eso. Por supuesto, no había mencionado lo que había sucedido en la cabaña, pero rápidamente cambió de tema y se jactó de su inesperada oferta de trabajo. Desafortunadamente, Pansy, que no tenía idea de quién era Merwyn Borage, a pesar de que Draco lo había mencionado innumerables veces, no se impresionó.

Draco les había escrito a sus padres y les había dado la misma versión de los hechos que le había contado a sus compañeros de clase (aunque había dejado de lado la parte de «dejadme en paz»). No quería darles demasiados detalles a sus padres antes de saber con certeza que era inocente. Nadie vino a arrestarlo y nadie vino a contarle lo que sucedió, pero Blaise mencionó que había escuchado a Granger decirle a Longbottom que Potter todavía estaba dormido en la enfermería

El lunes comenzó mucho más prometedor. Draco no tenía clases por la mañana, así que durmió, lo cual fue una suerte, ya que no pudo dormir esa noche. No podía dejar de soñar con Potter. En sus sueños, Potter se parándose frente a él, sonriendo ampliamente con cariño en sus ojos, y Draco lo miró fijamente, sin saber si debía maldecirlo o besarlo. Cada vez, Draco se despertaba, empapado en sudor, sin tomar una decisión.

Draco acababa de ducharse y ponerse los pantalones cuando Pansy irrumpió en el dormitorio.

─¿Estás presentable? ─preguntó tímidamente después de darse cuenta de que no lo estaba.

─Raramente, pocas veces ─se quejó Draco y se puso los pantalones y la camisa.

Pansy lo vio vestirse con interés y ella solo salió de su aturdimiento cuando Draco se aclaró la garganta.

─¡Oh! ─ella saltó un poco─. Nunca adivinarás lo que pasó.

─No me molestaré, entonces.

Draco recogió los libros y el pergamino para sus clases, ignorando deliberadamente a Pansy, sabiendo que la haría hablar más rápido.

Efectivamente, Pansy se desmoronó.

─Oh, está bien, te lo diré. Los aurores llegaron durante el desayuno y…,

Draco dejó caer el libro que había estado sosteniendo y se volvió bruscamente hacia Pansy. Casi esperaba que los aurores irrumpieran en el dormitorio.

─¡Arrestaron a Derwent Harper!

Draco frunció el ceño.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por ser estúpido? ¿Es eso un crimen hoy en día?

─¡Aparentemente! ─exclamó Pansy─. Daphne escuchó una parte de su conversación con los aurores. Eso sí, todos lo escuchamos gritar sobre su inocencia. Estaba tratando de convencerlos de que no tenía idea de lo que Nott planeaba hacer, pero Daphne dice que no le creyeron.

─¿Creen que estuvo involucrado? ─Harper se alió con Nott para la caza de plumas, pero Draco no podía entender por qué Harper desearía dañarlo a él o a Potter.

─Claramente. Lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron.

─¿Se fueron? ─a Draco todavía le resultaba difícil creer que los aurores no hubieran insistido en, al menos, hablar con él una vez.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza.

─Harper estaba histérico. Fue todo un espectáculo. Deberías lamentar habértelo perdido.

Con las rodillas temblorosas, Draco se dejó caer en su cama.

─¿Qué le he hecho a Harper?

─Bueno, la hermana de Daphne, que está en buenos términos con Harper, dijo que Harper se jactaba de haber ordenado una nueva escoba de carreras, a pesar de que se había quejado de que estaba arruinado hace solo un par de días ─Pansy le dirigió a Draco una mirada aguda.

─¿Crees que Nott le _pagó a _Harper para ayudarlo? ─preguntó Draco, incrédulo─. Pero Nott es _pobre._

─Oh, no seas tonto, Draco. Harper es un idiota. No creo que Nott le haya pagado por adelantado. Probablemente nunca planeó darle a Harper un knut. Tal vez también planeó borrarle la memoria al pobre iluso.

Draco jugueteó con la corbata que estaba en su mochila. Harper _era _un idiota, pero Nott no. Nott la había vuelto a fastidiar. Debería haber obligado a Harper. ¿Qué tipo de plan a medias hizo Nott? Y si _elaboró _todo el plan con premeditación, ya se había asegurado que tenía respaldo de Derwent Harper. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el Bosque? Parecía que Nott escapó con terror ilógico lo más rápido que pudo.

─¿Nott confesó? ─preguntó Draco.

Pansy resopló.

─Lo dudo.

Draco la miró bruscamente.

─¡Pero eso significa que Potter está despierto! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te dije que me dijeras el momento en que escuchases que…

─¡Pero, Draco! ─jadeó Pansy─. Pensé que solo querías saber qué sucedió. Y ahora lo sabes. ¿Qué importa si Potter está despierto o no? Le contó su historia a los Aurores y claramente no estuviste involucrado.

Draco apenas escuchaba.

─Quiero que Potter me diga exactamente qué sucedió ─dijo, poniéndose la túnica de Hogwarts. Tenía que encontrar a Potter y hablar con él. Necesitaba que Potter le contara todo lo que recordaba.

─Draco, tenemos Transformaciones ahora...

─No tengo una varita, de todos modos, ¿verdad? ─espetó Draco, agarró su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

─Espera. Sí que tienes una, creo ─Pansy sacó rápidamente un paquete de su bolso─. Esto llegó para ti. Es de tu madre.

Draco le arrebató el paquete de la mano a Pansy y rápidamente escaneó la nota adjunta. Su madre le había enviado su varita con la promesa de que le comprarían una nueva durante las vacaciones de Navidad. La nota estaba llena de preguntas y preocupaciones y Draco la metió rápidamente en su bolsillo para tratarla más tarde.

Una rápida mirada a Pansy le dijo que sus sentimientos estaban peligrosamente heridos. Con un suspiro, Draco se acercó y groseramente la golpeó en las costillas.

Ella hizo una mueca y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dejó de poner mala cara cuando él le sonrió y le dijo:

─Gracias, Pansy.

Cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, ella le gritó:

─¡Estás completamente pirado!

Draco corrió al ala del hospital; Potter era lo único que tenía en su mente. Varios estudiantes gritaron su nombre cuando pasó por la sala común y los pasillos, pero Draco los ignoró a todos. Ya estaba frente a la puerta del hospital cuando perdió el valor.

De repente se le ocurrió que Potter podría recordar _demasiado._ Si Potter se daba cuenta de que su sueño no había sido un sueño, Draco podría ser la última persona que quería ver.

Draco miró las puertas cerradas con nostalgia. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, mirándolas, pero después de que ya había decidido irse, las puertas se abrieron. Irracionalmente, Draco esperaba que Potter apareciera, pero por supuesto, no fue Potter quien salió. Eran Granger y Weasley.

Lo vieron de inmediato. Weasley se congeló y Granger gritó:

─¡Malfoy! ─mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto en su vida.

Draco hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza que podría haber sido interpretado como un asentimiento.

─¿Estás aquí… ─Granger miró a Weasley como si pidiera ayuda. Weasley solo miró a Draco con sus grandes ojos azules─. Eh…, ¿estás aquí para ver a Harry? ─preguntó Granger, por fin. Ella se apartó un poco de la puerta como para dejarlo pasar.

─Um ─fue todo lo que Draco logró decir. Quería ver a Potter más que nada, pero parecía más sabio darse la vuelta y marcharse.

─Probablemente quiera verte ─dijo Weasley, de repente. Parecía que apenas podía creer sus propias palabras.

─Estaba de paso ─Draco se encogió de hombros─. En mi camino Transformaciones.

─Oh ─Granger frunció los labios y agregó─: También tenemos Transformaciones

Draco suspiró por dentro. Tenía un impulso loco de decir: «hace buen tiempo». Honestamente, ¿por qué de repente estaba teniendo una conversación absurda con Granger y Weasley?

─Harry estará aquí todo el día. Si quieres pasar más tarde ─dijo Granger, tratando de hacer que su sugerencia sonara discreta, pero falló miserablemente. Draco sintió que acababa de recibir una orden. Le hizo querer hacer lo contrario.

Draco emitió un sonido sin compromiso y se dio la vuelta, ansioso por irse.

Granger y Weasley se unieron a él.

─Sabes, Malfoy ─comenzó Granger tentativamente─. Harry nos contó lo que sucedió en el Bosque y solo quería decir que lo que hiciste fue realmente asombroso.

─¡Olvidé mi pluma! ─exclamó Draco y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

─¡La sala común de Slytherin no es por ahí! ─gritó Weasley amablemente cuando Draco se marchó en la dirección equivocada.

Draco solo corrió más rápido. La expresión de Granger le recordó a McGonagall, y sospechaba que Granger planeaba alabarlo y agradecerle por salvar la vida de Potter. No deseaba escucharlo. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo para salvar su propia piel. Nadie le debía nada. Solo quería que lo dejaran solo.

Sin embargo, no podía ser. El día se volvió cada vez peor. Los estudiantes lo miraron sin cesar y se acercaron a él al azar, tratando de extraer información. Draco los ignoró a todos y eventualmente se rindieron e intentaron interrogar a Weasley y Granger, quienes compartieron la historia mucho más libremente que Draco, aunque ellos también estaban empezando a perder la paciencia.

Draco había terminado frente al ala del hospital varias veces durante el día, pero no pudo reunir el valor para entrar. A juzgar por el comportamiento de Granger y Weasley, Potter no había dicho nada incriminatorio, pero eso no significaba que Potter no trataría de interrogar a Draco sobre lo que había sucedido en la cabaña, y Draco no deseaba discutirlo.

Su oportunidad de hablar con Potter llegó el martes por la noche. Draco terminó su cena y logró salir del Gran Comedor sin ser visto. Pero entonces, de la nada, Potter gritó el nombre de Draco. Sin esperar ver a Potter caminando hacia él, Draco entró en pánico y rápidamente se metió en el pasillo vacío más cercano.

─¡Malfoy, espera! ¡Tengo algo para ti! ─gritó Potter cuando Draco casi llegó al final del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

Demasiado curioso para resistirse, Draco hizo una pausa y se volvió. Potter corría hacia él y Draco casi le grita y le golpea al muy idiota. ¿Qué estaba pensando Potter? Corriendo así después de apenas sobrevivir a una despiadada maldición.

─Eres difícil de encontrar ─acusó Potter cuando llegó hasta a Draco. Estaba un casi sin aliento.

La mirada de Draco recorrió las facciones de Potter. Había rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos parecían brillantes y claros. Parecía perfectamente sano. Llevaba gafas nuevas con montura finas que le quedaban tan bien que en realidad lo hacían destacar en lugar de parecer tonto. Draco se sintió mejor por el hecho de haber guardado las viejas gafas de Potter, aunque aún no había descubierto por qué había hecho tal cosa. Las había arreglado y ayer las estuvo observando durante un tiempo.

Potter le sonrió.

─¿Necesitas algo? ─preguntó Draco cortante.

La sonrisa de Potter vaciló, pero luego agachó la cabeza rápidamente y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Al instante estaba apuntando a Draco con su propia varita.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Draco estuvo seguro de que Potter lo hechizaría, pero luego su mirada cayó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que esa varita no era la de Potter. Draco la miró maravillado antes de estirar el brazo para sostenerla en su mano. El calor de la madera en sus manos era familiar.

─Eso es imposible ─susurró, completamente fascinado.

─Los aurores la encontraron en la cabaña. Les pedí que me la trajeran.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de su varita perfectamente intacta y miró la expresión radiante de Potter.

─Se destruyó ─dijo Draco─. Estaba rota y medio calcinada ─era prácticamente imposible, pero definitivamente era la varita de Draco. Draco lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

─Bien… ─Potter sonrió─. La arreglé.

─No puede haber sido reparada.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

─Y, sin embargo, aquí está.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

─¿Me dirás cómo lo has conseguido?

─No ─dijo Potter con firmeza, luego se mordió el labio─. Es lo menos que podia hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Draco se encogió. Todo este jodido elogio lo estaba incomodando. Los ojos de Potter eran cálidos; esa emoción que Draco había visto en ellos en la cabaña no había desaparecido. Draco miró hacia otro lado rápidamente.

─Todo lo que hice, lo hice por mí mismo, y la mayor parte fue pura suerte ─dijo bruscamente. Miró a Potter a tiempo para ver sus ojos verdes oscurecerse; Potter en realidad parecía decepcionado.

Draco miró hacia otro lado de nuevo.

─¿Entonces recuerdas todo lo que pasó? ─preguntó en voz baja, pero Potter lo escuchó.

─¡Oh sí!─ dijo Potter, pero se calló.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Y bien? ¿Quieres compartir tus recuerdos?

Potter metió las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo ligeramente divertido.

─Me sorprende que no me hayas buscado para interrogarme en el momento en que me desperté. McGonagall me dijo que estabas _seguro _deque me hechizaste ─el tono de Potter sugirió que pensaba que la idea era ridícula.

─Bueno, yo no fui arrestado, así que pensé que no era yo ─Draco reunió toda su paciencia y miró a Potter, esperando.

─Cierto ─asintió Potter un poco resignado. Respiró hondo y comenzó su historia, que carecía de detalles molestos─. Estábamos peleando, dije algunas cosas y me golpeaste…

─¿Lo hice? ¿Qué dijiste? ─preguntó Draco, no satisfecho con el comienzo de la historia en lo más mínimo.

Potter sonrió tímidamente.

─Nada relevante. De algún modo me alegro de que no recuerdes nada ─agregó Potter rápidamente cuando Draco abrió la boca para insistir en saber exactamente por qué estaban peleando. Draco lo dejó ir mientras Potter continuaba─. Estábamos distraídos y Nott y Harper nos tendieron una emboscada y nos desarmaron, con demasiada facilidad, podría agregar ─Potter suspiró un poco─. Nos llevaron al Bosque, lejos de todos los demás. Fue una caminata larga y Nott siguió hablando todo el tiempo. Sobre Voldemort, sobre cómo tú y tu familia eran traidores, sobre la muerte de su padre y la locura de su madre. Estaba furioso.

─No sé por qué ─dijo Draco petulantemente─. Su ira fue completamente injustificada.

─Oh, no. Su ira está completamente justificada.

Draco miró a Potter bruscamente.

─Simplemente mal dirigida ─agregó Potter suavemente─. No estoy seguro de cuánto sabes, pero aparentemente después de que tu padre y Nott fueron liberados de Azkaban, Voldemort todavía estaba furioso con ellos por perder la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios. Y casi al mismo tiempo fracasaste en tu misión de matar a Dumbledore.

Draco se miró los pies.

─Voldemort los torturó a ambos. Y en su ira maldijo a Nott, para mostrarle a tu padre lo que le sucedería si le fallaba de nuevo. La muerte de Nott no tuvo sentido. Simplemente fue un medio para aleccionar a tu padre.

─Eso no es culpa de mi padre ─dijo Draco en voz baja─. Simplemente tenía más galeones y más conexiones. Al Señor Oscuro le importaba mucho menos la lealtad de Nott. O nada en absoluto.

─Por supuesto, lo sé. Y me alegra que sepas de quién es la culpa. Nott no culpa a Voldemort para nada. Su madre perdió la cabeza al ver a su esposo morir de agonía, pero tanto ella como su hijo culpan a tu padre y no Voldemort. Y Nott también te odia. Dijo que, si le hubieran dado tu misión, no habría fallado.

Draco resopló.

─Me gusta pensar que tiene razón ─murmuró Potter.

Draco continuó mirando sus pies.

─Eso depende de tu definición de fracaso ─objetó.

─Seguro ─Potter dudó─. Sé mi definición; no sé la tuya.

Maldito Potter. Ahora estaba interrogando a _él._

─Me alegro de que las cosas salieran como lo hicieron ─confesó, mirando hacia sus pies, pero luego levantó la vista y agregó─: Quiero decir, no me alegro de que Nott haya muerto tan horriblemente y su esposa se haya vuelto loca ─Draco se encogió de hombros, rogándole internamente a Potter que dejara el tema.

Afortunadamente, Potter realmente lo dejó caer y continuó.

─Con el tiempo, nos dijeron que nos detuviéramos y luego... Nott me maldijo. Y luego supongo que él te borró la memoria y organizó la escena para que pareciera que me atacaste.

Draco frunció el ceño, insatisfecho. ¿Qué clase de historia era esa? Bla, bla, bla y luego Nott me maldijo. _¿En serio?_

Draco estudió la expresión de Potter cuidadosamente.

─Entonces, ¿Nott odia a mi padre más que a nada?

Potter asintió con la cabeza.

─¿Entonces su plan era ...?

─Bueno, ¿enviar a su único hijo a Azkaban?

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

─¿Nott no explicó su plan durante toda esa charla?

─Bueno, sí. ─Potter se rascó la cabeza─. Sí, eso es lo que él planeó. Para incriminarte por mi asesinato.

─Ese era un... plan complicado y retorcido. No era probable que tuviera éxito. Y no estabas muerto. ¿Por qué no te hechizó de nuevo?

Potter se encogió de hombros.

─Nott también es un poco estúpido, debo añadir.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Las mejillas de Potter estaban ligeramente más rojas que antes. ¿Era posible que Potter estuviera escondiendo algo? ¿Pero qué? ¿Y por qué?

─Merwyn Borage me dijo que la maldición fue desviada ─recordó Draco─. Pensé que tú y Nott se batieron en duelo.

─¿Eso cree? Supongo que está equivocado.

─No, no lo está.

─Debe estarlo ─insistió Potter─. Ambos estábamos desarmados. La maldición debió ejecutarse mal ─Potter levantó la barbilla tercamente.

─Pero… ─comenzó Draco, pero Potter lo interrumpió.

─Oh, acabo de recordar que me tengo que ir. Tengo que estudiar. Estoy un poco atrasado. Me perdí un montón de clases ─Potter dio un rápido paso atrás.

─¡Espera! ─gritó Draco─. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? ¿Hay algo que no estás diciéndome?

Potter dudó por un segundo y abrió la boca, pero luego aparentemente cambió de opinión y sonrió.

─Malfoy, no hiciste nada malo, lo prometo. Deberías relajarte y dejar de preocuparte tanto ─el tono de Potter era serio y Draco se relajó un poco.

─¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de que te maldijeran?

─Recuerdo que tenía frío y luego estaba caliente. Y recuerdo que tenía dolor, y luego no. No sé... McGonagall me contó todo lo que le dijiste, así que probablemente me parece que recuerdo más de lo que realmente pasó en realidad. Algunas cosas que dijo sonaban familiares. Sin embargo, todo es un poco confuso. Algunas cosas... ─ la mirada de Potter buscó cuidadosamente la cara de Draco. Draco obligó a sus rasgos relajarse y finalmente Potter le dedicó una sonrisa tentativa, a pesar de que parecía un poco triste.

─Muy bien, entonces ─dijo Draco un poco despectivo, ansioso por salir de la vista de Potter. Si Potter recordaba algo sobre los besos, los roces y el sexo, debía haber pensado que era un sueño. Draco planeaba mantenerlo así.

Potter asintió con incertidumbre, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos.

─Oh casi lo olvido ─sonrió─. Slughorn lo anunciará mañana en Pociones, pero ya me lo dijo antes: ganamos el concurso de recolectar plumas.

Sorprendido, Draco hizo una mueca.

─Er, ¿qué?

─La profesora Merrythought encontró un jobberknoll muerto cerca de la cabaña y ella me trajo las plumas.

Draco parpadeó una vez con absoluta incredulidad.

─¿Te arrancó las plumas de un pájaro muerto?

Potter se rio, sus ojos brillaban.

─Fue un momento muy conmovedor.

─Puedo imaginarlo ─Draco sonrió un poco; la risa de Potter era contagiosa.

─Nos vemos ─dijo Potter, caminando lentamente hacia atrás.

─¡Gracias! ─Draco seguía sonriendo─. Por la varita.

─Gracias a _ti_ ─respondió Potter y le dio una extraño mirada furtiva que fue cargada de emoción. Draco dejó de sonreír y Potter se dio la vuelta y se alejó apresuradamente.

Draco miró el lugar donde Potter había desaparecido por un rato. Sintió que algo importante se le escapaba de las manos.

* * *

En el momento en que Harry Potter comenzó a asistir a clases, la historia de su aventura en el Bosque se extendió por el colegio como un incendio. Como todas esas historias, se volvieron más y más ridículas con el paso de cada día. La última versión que Draco había escuchado insistía en que había llevado a Potter a través del bosque, encontró la cabaña usando magia sin varita, prendió el fuego usando solo dos piedras y curó a Potter convocando al propio Merlín para que lo ayudara. Escuchó a un estudiante de segundo año tratando de convencer a un amigo de ojos muy abiertos de que Draco había _construido _la cabaña antes de que se refugiaran en ella.

Los estudiantes miraban a Draco donde quiera que fuera, muchos de ellos se acercaban a él, rogando por detalles y confirmación. Varios Gryffindor lo felicitaron y le agradecieron por salvar la vida de Harry Potter; una chica de Ravenclaw le envió una canasta de frutas, y algunos Hufflepuff de primer año lo abrazaron en el pasillo y se reunieron a su alrededor para cantarle una canción que habían escrito sobre el evento. Draco sospechaba que Blaise había sobornado a los Hufflepuff para que cantaran, porque Blaise era el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar en algo tan humillante.

Los profesores eran aún peores. Flitwick le daba una rana de chocolate cada vez que Draco agitaba su varita en la clase de hechizos y Pomona Sprout le regalaba un par de orejeras rosadas. («¡Pertenecían a mi bisabuela! ¡Los usó hasta el momento de su muerte!») Slughorn lo había abrazado, inapropiadamente, mientras le entregaba a Draco un frasco de Poción de la Memoria; Draco todavía sentía un poco de náuseas cada vez que recordaba el incidente. Incluso Merrythought fue cortés con él, aunque le lanzó miradas desagradables en su dirección cuando pensó que nadie estaba mirando. Draco sospechaba que estaba molesta por el incidente de la piedra y posiblemente celosa de que Draco hubiera tenido a Potter desnudo para él solo durante horas. Además de todo, McGonagall hizo un anuncio especial durante la cena del sábado. Ella elogió públicamente a Draco, le agradeció, lo llamó héroe frente a toda la escuela y le otorgó ochenta puntos a Slytherin por la valentía y rapidez de Draco, más otros veinte a Pansy por descubrir con éxito la participación de Theodore Nott.

Los Slytherin, que, hasta ese momento, no estaban interesados en adular a Draco (algunos de ellos estaban completamente enojados con él por salvar a _Potter_), se unieron al club que adoraba a Draco rápidamente después de darse cuenta de que esos cien puntos significaban que estaban de vuelta en la lucha por el Copa de la Casa.

Pansy obligó a Draco a pararse e inclinarse con ella cuando McGonagall comenzó a aplaudir y toda la escuela la siguió. Las otras tres casas ni siquiera parecían molestas porque los Slytherin hubiesen ganado esa cantidad de puntos. Estaban radiantes y le sonreían; una manada de chicas de Ravenclaw lanzó besos en su dirección.

La mirada de Draco buscó a un Gryffindor de cabello desordenado en la multitud. Potter se estaba riendo y cuando Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, solo se rio más fuerte.

─¿Cuán jodidamente brillante es esto? ─susurró Pansy, extasiada por la atención.

─Sí, es jodidamente brillante ─dijo Draco, enojado, pero Pansy no pareció escucharlo.

Casi toda la escuela lo observó con una mirada de adoración y Draco odiaba cada vez que pasa eso.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y más. Tenía el respeto de las personas que lo rodeaban; estudiantes y profesores por igual. Los EXTASIS ya no parecían tan aterradores. La historia se estaba extendiendo rápidamente; incluso los examinadores habrían oído hablar de él en el momento de los exámenes. Lo tratarían de manera justa, posiblemente incluso más amable de estrictamente necesario. No es que Draco tuviera que preocuparse por unas notas perfectas. Él ya tenía una oferta de trabajo espectacular; Merwyn Borage le había escrito para confirmarlo. El hombre realmente parecía preocupado de que Draco eligiera una carrera diferente.

La reputación de su familia se salvó. El padre de Draco escribió para decirle cuán estaba orgulloso de él por lograrlo de una manera tan ingeniosa. Draco sospechaba que su padre pensaba que Draco lo había planeado todo.

Y Draco no merecía nada de eso. Nada de lo que se hubiera hecho podría haberse logrado sin el _Felix Felicis_, pero esa parte de la historia no llegó a los oídos de nadie. Pansy no estaba compartiendo esa información y tampoco McGonagall. Draco sospechaba que Potter también lo sabía; McGonagall no le habría mentido, pero obviamente nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie. Era como si todos hubieran conspirado para convertir a Draco en algo que no era. Draco tampoco les había contado a sus padres sobre ella. Se habían comunicado con Borage y se les había informado que Draco era un genio absoluto; Draco no pudo decirles que Borage estaba equivocado. Estaban muy orgullosos.

Además de todo eso, tenía otra cosa que no merecía: el afecto de Potter. Draco podía verlo claramente en esos ojos verdes cada vez que Potter lo miraba; y Potter lo observaba mucho, aunque, afortunadamente, mantuvo la distancia.

De hecho, Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo se había ganado su afecto, pero sabía que debería haberlo perdido después de haber cedido a sus deseos y tomar lo que pudo de un febril Potter

Los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Draco culminaron una semana después de los fatídicos eventos en el Bosque; ese mismo día McGonagall lo elogió frente a la escuela y todos los que dudaron del heroísmo de Draco se convirtieron rápidamente en creyentes. El golpe final a la poca confianza de Draco fue provocado por la carta de Merwyn Borage. Aunque la carta era encantadora, Borage también había adjuntado su investigación sobre la Poción de la Memoria, insistiendo en que Draco podría encontrarlo interesante. Y tenía razón.

Borage no había estado tratando de mejorar la Poción de Memoria para que los estudiantes pudieran usarlas para hacer trampa en sus exámenes. Esperaba que algún día encontrar una manera de mejorar tanto la memoria de una persona, que los recuerdos de aquellos cuyas mentes habían sido dañadas sin remedio pudieran ser restauradas. Era un objetivo admirable y Borage todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero la nueva fórmula para la Poción de la Memoria ya podía contrarrestar los efectos de un simple _Obliviate_. Borage le había dado instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo restaurar sus recuerdos, advirtiéndole a Draco que la recuperación podría no estar completa.

Draco no estaba seguro de querer saber exactamente qué había sucedido en el Bosque y qué estaba ocultándole Potter, pero no pudo resistir a la tentación.

Lo hizo en su cama en medio de la noche mientras todos los demás dormían. Siguió fielmente las instrucciones de Borage; bebió una Poción Calmante, practicó Oclumancia y solo después de que su mente estuviese lo suficientemente en blanco bebió el vial de la Poción de la Memoria que Slughorn le había dado. Borage le había dicho a Draco que debería concentrarse en algo específico que pudiera reactivar su memoria y Draco tenía exactamente lo que necesitaba para este propósito. Sacó los viejos anteojos de Harry Potter de debajo de la almohada y los miró, deseando que su mente recordara.

Funcionó, hasta cierto punto, pero ver lo que había sucedido no hizo que Draco se sintiera mejor, solo peor.

Los recuerdos eran borrosos e incompletos, pero recordó por qué había golpeado a Potter. Peleaban, o más bien, Draco peleaba y Potter coqueteaba. Cuando Potter intentó besarlo, Draco golpeó su puño contra la mandíbula de Potter. Recordó la sensación que lo había hecho reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo: _pánico._ Un pánico alucinante.

Pero ya había sospechado que algo similar había sucedido. Aunque significaba que las acciones de Draco ayudaron a Nott y Harper a sorprenderlos y desarmarlos, no fue el incidente lo que lo molestó. Lo que sucedió después fue mucho más desconcertante.

Draco recordó la cara de Nott, distorsionada por una mueca enfurecida. Nott había apuntado la varita de Draco hacia él y se burló con puro odio en sus ojos.

─Desearía poder ver la cara de tu padre cuando te encuentren en el Bosque con las tripas destrozadas ─había dicho Nott─. Obviamente fuiste atacado por una bestia despiadada. Una tragedia horrible y aleatoria. Dudo que a nadie le importe lo suficiente como para investigar. Estarán demasiado agradecidos de que Potter sobreviviese, aunque confundido estará, nuestro pobre héroe, después de que le borre la memoria.

Draco recordó los ojos abiertos y conmocionados de Harper y la expresión emocionada de Nott, y luego una maldición gris voló hacia él. Recordó su miedo y el viento frío en su rostro mientras la maldición viajaba, aparentemente para siempre. Recordó haber pensado en su madre que estaría devastada cuando le dijeran que Draco no volvería a casa.

La maldición nunca lo alcanzó. Potter; un estúpido, irreflexivo y un _Potter_ sin varita_,_ con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de terror, gritó:

─_¡Protego! _─y se arrojó frente a la maldición.

Una parte de la maldición rebotó en el escudo, casi golpeando a un sorprendido Nott, que saltó a un lado en el último segundo. Potter voló hacia atrás, su hombro golpeó a Draco; sus gafas resbalaron al suelo cuando cayó y tiró de Draco con él. Draco recordó el dolor explotando en su sien cuando golpeó el suelo, cayendo de costado con el brazo de Potter envuelto protectoramente a su alrededor.

El recuerdo se volvió borroso y todo lo que Draco pudo recordar fue dolor y su conmoción. Potter había tomado la maldición por él y como resultado yacía pacíficamente en el suelo como si estuviera muerto. Draco había estado seguro de que Potter estaba muerto.

Nott, aunque claramente aterrorizado, intentó maldecir a Draco nuevamente. Incapaz de ponerse de pie, Draco envolvió sus pesados brazos alrededor de Potter en un gesto _sin _sentido, _sin sentido,_ esperando la muerte inevitable. Pero un escudo brillante brilló frente a él, más fuerte que nunca, bloqueando la maldición por completo. Nott apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse de nuevo cuando la maldición se disparó hacia él. Derwent Harper se escapó horrorizado.

Lo último que recordó Draco fue la voz asustada de Nott mientras gritaba:

─¡_Obliviate_! ─y luego Potter fue arrancado de los brazos de Draco y todo se oscureció.

Potter probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No sabía que su hechizo escudo sin varita funcionaría, pero Draco lo había visto lanzar un hechizo sin varita en la cabaña. Todo lo que Potter intentaba ocultar era el hecho de que había tomado la maldición en lugar de Draco.

Pero había hecho mucho más. Draco recordó el discurso de Potter después de haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro; recordó la parte confusa cuando Potter habló sobre el poder del sacrificio y la única forma de magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para contrarrestar las maldiciones oscuras. Draco se había burlado de sus divagaciones en ese momento, pero ya no parecían tan ridículas. Un escudo que había protegido a Draco después de que Potter ya estuviese maldito no era un simple hechizo; era un escudo como Draco nunca había visto. Le permitió a Nott borrarle la memoria, pero no le permitió maldecirlo. Nott no podía _lastimarlo._ El escudo protegía a Draco de la Magia Oscura mejor de lo que había protegido al mismo Potter; era más fuerte después del loco sacrificio de Potter.

Nott no debió atreverse a apuntar con su varita a Potter otra vez. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, el apresurado intento de Nott de incriminar a Draco no fue tan malo. Si Potter hubiera muerto, podría haber tenido éxito.

Los recuerdos se dispersaron y Draco se sentó en su cama y miró la oscuridad por un largo tiempo, jugando con los lentes en sus manos.

Potter los había salvado a ambos. Sus sentimientos por Draco debían de haber sido más profundos de lo que Draco había pensado. Mucho más profundos. Contemplarlo le aterraba. Draco se sintió menos digno que nunca.

Ahora una cosa estaba perfectamente clara: Draco no era el héroe de la historia. Una vez más, lo era Potter.

* * *

Estaba nevando el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los copos de nieve eran tan densos que el techo del Gran Comedor parecía puramente blanco. El correo de la mañana estaba mojado y dañado, al igual que las pobres lechuzas que lo entregaron. Trajeron mucha nieve que se derretía rápidamente en el Gran Comedor.

El paquete de Draco, lleno de dulces, estaba relativamente ileso, pero verlo no le dio ninguna alegría. Sus padres, como todos los demás, parecían intentar llenarlo de atención. Abandonando su avena, Draco recogió la carta de su madre y empujó el paquete hacia Goyle. Por un momento, la expresión de éxtasis en la cara de Goyle fue tan grande que Draco pensó que Goyle lo abrazaría, pero afortunadamente, Goyle estaba mucho más interesado en romper el paquete.

─¡Deja un poco para mí! ─espetó Pansy. Goyle le lanzó una piruleta.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza, pero, sin embargo, tomó la piruleta.

─Qué grosero. ¡Díselo, Draco!

Sin embargo, Draco la ignoró y frunció el ceño ante la carta de su madre. Le molestó que le regalasen dulces. Significaba que la carta contenía más elogios y consuelos, que no era lo que Draco quería.

Dos días atrás, después de que se publicara un artículo muy favorable sobre él en _El Profeta_, había tenido una pequeña crisis nerviosa. O tal vez no fuese pequeña, considerando que había hecho lo más impactante que se pueda imaginar: le había escrito a su madre y le había contado _todo_. Le ahorró ciertos detalles, pero no dejó lugar a dudas sobre lo que había sucedido en la cabaña. Él confesó su uso de _Felix Felicis_ y le dijo a sin tapujos que él no era el genio que ella creía que era.

Poner sus miedos y dudas en un pedazo de papel había sido catártico; enviárselo a su madre había sido estúpido. Pero su madre aún lo amaría y él necesitaba que alguien supiera toda la verdad y, sin embargo, no le importara.

Malhumorado, abrió la carta.

La primera parte fue extraña. Su madre parecía obsesionada con el hecho de que había hecho cosas inapropiadas con un chico y le recordó su condición de Malfoy y su responsabilidad con el apellido Malfoy. Draco había esperado que ella dijera lo mismo, pero lo que no esperaba era que ella terminara el pasaje diciéndole que, si decidía entablar una relación romántica con Potter, su padre no pondría muchos impedimentos, y ellos tendrían que darle la noticia con cuidado.

Draco miró las palabras de su madre con incredulidad. Ella debía haber malinterpretado algo que Draco había escrito. Ella casi le dio su bendición para salir con Potter y prometió ser su aliada. Como si Draco hubiera pedido tal cosa. Estaba _seguro _deque no.

Sin embargo, la segunda parte de la carta eliminó todo lo demás de su mente. Draco la leyó tres veces, pero las palabras se negaban a tener sentido. Pansy le estaba explicando algo ferozmente, divagando sobre Hogsmeade y que ya era la hora de irse, pero Draco no podía apartar los ojos de la carta ni hacer que sus extremidades se movieran.

De repente, todo su mundo quedó patas arriba por un pasaje que contenía las inesperadas y sinceras disculpas de su madre. Decía:

_Perdóname, hijo mío, porque tu padre y yo te hemos engañado. Temimos por su estado mental y tu futuro. Estuviste muy apático y deprimido durante las vacaciones de verano, y más de una vez expresaste tus dudas sobre tu capacidad para tus EXTASIS. Siempre has sido un chico inteligente y sabemos, aunque tengas dudas, que puedes lograr lo que desees, si lo deseas con ganas._

_Créeme cuando digo que no teníamos otro objetivo que darte la esperanza y la confianza que has perdido. No podríamos haber previsto los terribles eventos que ocurrieron en el Bosque. No podríamos haber soñado que necesitarías la poción para algo más que tus exámenes. Sin embargo, la verdad es que, Draco, no podrías haberla usado para engañar a los examinadores. Incluso una sola gota de Felix Felicis habría alertado los encantamientos destinados a evitar hacer trampas. No es posible aprobar tus EXTASIS por métodos como el engaño. Muchos lo han intentado en el pasado y han fallado. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de tus profesores, o a los mismos examinadores, y ellos confirmarán mis palabras._

_El líquido dorado en tu colgante era un tónico inofensivo. Nunca has bebido Felix Felicis. La voz que te guio a través del Bosque y te sacó de tus problemas no fue la voz de la suerte líquida, fue la tuya._

─¡Lo juro, si no te levantas ahora mismo, te dejaré aquí!

La mirada de Draco se dirigió a Pansy. Su molestia desapareció al instante.

─Oh, Draco, ¿sucedió algo? ─preguntó ella, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Echó un vistazo a la carta─. ¿Malas noticias? ─ella extendió la mano para tomar la carta de las manos de Draco, pero Draco rápidamente se la arrebató. Tenía un impulso irrazonable de presionarla contra su pecho y protegerla con su vida.

Pansy frunció el ceño y Draco salió disparado del banco, solo para que dejara de hacer preguntas.

─Todo está bien ─susurró. Pansy lo miró con recelo y Draco logró sonreír.

─Muy bien, vamos ─dijo, probablemente demasiado ansiosa por seguir insistiendo sobre el asunto.

Draco dejó que lo empujase hacia los estudiantes que abarrotaban la entrada de Hogwarts. Filch estaba examinando los permisos y los estudiantes mayores se mantenían impacientes al final de la fila.

─No sé por qué insiste en revisar por los malditos permisos nuevamente. Ya los ha examinado dos veces este año ─se quejó Pansy.

Draco no estaba escuchando. Su mente recorrió los eventos en el Bosque. No podía entender lo que lo había ayudado a salvar a Potter, si no suerte. Todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza no podrían haber sido suyos.

¿O sí? La voz nunca le había dicho nada nuevo; cada pieza de información, cada una de sus conclusiones se basaba en algo que había escuchado o visto antes. Era bastante improbable que recordara las diversas piezas de información y las conectara para sacar sus conclusiones. Pero eran suyas y algunos estaban _equivocadas_, pero la mayoría tenían razón. Sin embargo, había encontrado una cabaña al azar y, lo que es más importante, curó a Potter simplemente _experimentando _y _esperando _quelas combinaciones de pociones poco usuales funcionaran. Eso tenía que ser suerte.

Las palabras de Borage resonaron en la mente de Draco:

«Eso es suerte. Pero un rincón de tu mente sabe cómo reaccionan los ingredientes entre sí y al final sabes que tienes suerte porque te atreviste a seguir tu intuición».

¿Era eso todo lo que había seguido: su intuición?

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Pansy.

Draco parpadeó, enfocándose en su entorno.

─¡Finalmente ha terminado! ─le informó Pansy, presumiblemente hablando de Filch─. Ya era hora. Tengo que hacer compras. ¡Es casi Navidad!

La mirada de Draco voló sobre la cabeza de Pansy y se detuvo en Potter, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, rodeado por un grupo de Gryffindor. Potter captó su mirada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Algunos Gryffindor también sonrieron a Draco, y uno de ellos le saludó. Draco no los reconoció, aunque probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa. Algo completamente loco que bailaba dentro de su cabeza, negándose a detenerse y dejar que Draco lo captase y lo pensara correctamente.

Potter se dirigió hacia la salida y el viento atravesó la puerta perturbando los mechones negros del cabello despeinado de Potter. Los pensamientos de Draco finalmente se calmaron. De repente, todo estaba claro.

Había tenido suerte porque _pensó _que tenía suerte. Lo que significaba que podía tener suerte cuando quisiera. Podría tener suerte _todos _losdías.

_Cualquier _día

_Ese _día

Draco avanzó entre la multitud.

─Oh, Draco, te adoro. ¡Me despejaste el camino! ─gritó Pansy detrás de él─. ¡Eso es! ¡Empújalos! ¡Que todos se aparten! ¡Viene el Héroe!

Los estudiantes debieron haberse movido realmente a un lado, porque Draco estuvo frente a Potter en poco tiempo. Potter se volvió hacia él y los Gryffindor a su alrededor dejaron de caminar para mirarlos.

Draco concluyó que debía haber gritado el nombre de Potter, porque Potter lo miraba expectante. También los estudiantes a su alrededor.

─Yo, eh...─Draco miró a su audiencia con cautela. ─Necesito hablar contigo.

─Eh, está bien ─esperó Potter.

─En privado ─dijo Draco rápidamente.

─¡Moveos! ─gritó Filch, sonando casi histérico.

Potter miró a Filch, la multitud que los rodeaba, y luego a los profesores que estaban al final de la fila. Hizo una mueca de disculpa.

─¿No puede esperar?

─¡No! ─casi gritó Draco. Los gritos de Filch lo estaban volviendo loco.

─Pero… ─Potter volvió a mirar a Granger, Weasley y el resto de los Gryffindor. Estaban bloqueando la salida─. Bueno, puedes caminar con nosotros a Hogsmeade.

Granger asintió rápidamente y, después de que ella pisase su pie, también lo hizo Weasley.

─Pero, eso es lo que...─ dijo Draco, pero luego apretó los dientes. Filch ahora les gritaba y los profesores también comenzaban a parecer agitados. Draco suspiró por dentro. _Oh, a la mierda._

─Quería preguntarte si irías conmigo a Hogsmeade ─dijo Draco, sin apartar la mirada de los grandes ojos de Potter.

─Todos iremos a Hogsmeade, Malfoy ─dijo Weasley.

─Puedes venir con nosotros. Está bien ─agregó Granger rápidamente.

─¡No, no, él no puede! ─espetó Pansy─. Draco, ¿qué te pasa? No voy a ir con _ellos_.

Draco sospechaba que probaría que Albus Dumbledore estaba equivocado, después de todo, y asesinaría a alguien en ese mismo momento.

Potter no había dicho una palabra. Él solo lo miró.

─¡Estás ahí! ¡Malfoy! ─gritó Filch─. ¡Te reportaré! ¡Sabes que lo haré! ¡Muévete!

Draco lo ignoró.

─Me refería…

La histeria de Filch contagió a Granger. Ella agarró el codo de Draco.

─De verdad, Malfoy. Vamos.

Las manos de Draco se apretaron en puños.

─¡Te estoy pidiendo una cita, Potter! ─gritó.

Y lo había vuelto a hacer. Había sido demasiado ruidoso. Sus palabras fueron recibidas por el silencio absoluto. Incluso Filch dejó de gritar. El único sonido fue el aullido del viento que atravesó la puerta abierta como si también quisiera escuchar a escondidas.

Potter parpadeó una vez, dos lentamente, y luego dejó de parpadear por completo.

─¿Que tú qué? ─Pansy susurró débilmente.

Draco sintió ganas de gemir. Potter guardó silencio y, Draco sospechaba, sorprendido.

Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando? O, ¿por qué no había estado _pensando? _Había estado eufórico por la revelación de su madre y su apoyo; ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que Potter no _quisiera _una cita. Era muy probable que Potter se sintiera perturbado por sus sentimientos y no deseara anunciar sus preferencias sexuales al mundo entero. Draco debería haberse acercado a él en privado. Ahora, había puesto a Potter en una situación comprometedora y Potter no tenía más remedio que rechazarlo y dejar a Draco completamente humillado.

«Afortunado todos los días ─Draco se burló. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?».

─Me… ─dijo Potter en voz baja y Draco le pareció que todos a su alrededor se inclinaban más cerca. O tal vez Draco solo estaba mareado. Potter se aclaró la garganta─. Me gustaría. Mucho ─respiró hondo, todavía aparentemente incapaz de parpadear─. Sí ─agregó.

Nadie se movió ni emitió ningún sonido. La mente de Draco estaba procesando lentamente la respuesta de Potter.

La voz de Slughorn llegó a los oídos de Draco.

─¡Hora de irse! ─dijo y empujó a algunos estudiantes hacia adelante y luego, como si alguien hubiera arrojado un hechizo de balbuceo sobre la multitud, susurraron y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Draco apenas lo sabía. Potter había dicho que _sí._ Iban a una cita. Una puta _cita._

La multitud disminuyó lentamente; los estudiantes caminaron alrededor de Potter y Draco, pero varios de ellos aún se demoraron.

Slughorn sonrió cuando pasó junto a Potter, arrastrando a una Merrythought de aspecto petrificado con él.

─¿Qué dije? ─Slughorn se tocó la nariz─. Siempre puedo contártelo.

Potter se sonrojó un poco.

─¡Draco! ─Pansy susurró con urgencia y Draco logró apartar su mirada de Potter para mirarla.─. ¿Es esto parte de algún malévolo plan maestro? ─ella preguntó en voz baja.

─Er... ─Draco estudió sus grandes ojos y se compadeció de ella─. Sí. No se lo digas a nadie ─él sonrió.

Pansy parecía terriblemente aliviada.

─Oh, gracias a Salazar ─ella se movió hacia la salida y le guiñó un ojo. Draco le devolvió el guiño y se abofeteó internamente. Goyle, con una piruleta roja en la boca, sonrió y le levantó el pulgar. Draco no tenía idea si Goyle también pensaba que Draco tenía un malvado plan maestro, o si lo felicitaba por la cita, o si simplemente estaba drogado.

Draco se volvió rápidamente hacia Potter, de repente aterrorizado de que Potter ya se hubiera ido. Sin embargo, para inmenso alivio de Draco, Potter todavía estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, susurrandole algo a Granger. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa y luego tomó la mano de Weasley y lo arrastró. Weasley caminó hacia atrás, parpadeando rápidamente, con la boca abierta.

Draco volvió a centrar su mirada en Potter. Ellos y Filch eran los únicos que todavía estaban en el castillo; Los profesores se habían adelantado.

Potter le sonrió un poco y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa estúpidamente.

─Si pierdo mi desayuno, ¿adivina quién recibirá una detención y lo limpiará sin magia? ─dijo una voz burlona y Draco miró a Filch. Los fulminó con la mirada.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo grosero, pero una mano enguantada agarró la de Draco y tiró de él hacia adelante.

─Vamos ─dijo Potter, sonriendo mientras salían corriendo del castillo, siguiendo a la gran multitud de estudiantes por delante.

Disminuyeron su ritmo, detrás del resto del grupo. Potter no soltó la mano de Draco.

Ya no nevaba mucho, pero los copos de nieve bailaban a su alrededor, golpeando ocasionalmente la cara de Draco como pequeños misiles fríos. Era casi doloroso mirar a su alrededor; Todo era blanco.

Sin embargo, era mucho más difícil mirar a Potter, así que Draco se arriesgó y miró la nieve cegadora. No tenía un plan. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en una cita con Potter, sosteniendo su mano, y no tenía idea de qué decirle. No obstante, sintió ganas de sonreír.

─¿Malfoy? ─dijo Potter, sonando tentativo.

─¿Hmm? ─Draco miró hacia adelante. Se preguntó si Potter retomaría su respuesta. Tal vez solo había aceptado para evitarle la vergüenza a Draco. Draco apretó la mano de Potter con más fuerza.

─Er, tienes una carta en la mano.

Draco miró su mano izquierda bruscamente. Seguía agarrando la carta de su madre.

─¡Oh! ¡Deberías leer esto! ─dijo, ansioso por hacerle saber a Potter que Draco no había usado el _Felix Felicis_ en absoluto. De mala gana soltó la mano de Potter y abrió la carta.

─Solo un trozo ─escaneó la carta rápidamente y luego la metió en las manos de Potter, señalando dónde debería comenzar a leer.

Potter lo miró perplejo.

Draco resopló impaciente. Potter era demasiado lento.

─¡Nunca bebí _Felix Felicis_! Mi madre dice que era falso ─dijo Draco, incapaz de ocultar el orgullo en su tono.

Potter se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera miró la carta.

La felicidad de Draco se derritió lentamente.

─Es verdad ─dijo a la defensiva─. Léelo ─casi suplicó.

─Er, sé que es verdad ─Potter le devolvió la carta. Estaba evitando los ojos de Draco.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

Potter suspiró y dejó de caminar. Se volvió hacia Draco y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

─Deberías saber toda la verdad. ¿Supongo que tu madre nunca mencionó que me escribió durante el verano?

Draco sacudió lentamente la cabeza. No podía entender las palabras de Potter.

─Bueno, lo hizo. Dijo que estaba preocupada por ti y tu futuro. Dijo que estabas deprimido y que perdiste tu confianza después de todo lo que sucedió con Voldemort. Me preguntó si podía ayudarte a recuperarla. Me dio a entender que se lo debía y tal vez podría encontrarte un trabajo respetable.

─_Merlín _─jadeó Draco, avergonzado. No podía creer que su madre le hubiera estado pidiendo favores a Potter─. Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea.

Potter sacudió su cabeza despectivamente.

─Ella no fue la única que me envió una carta así ─sonrió un poco─. Le dije lo que le dije a todos los demás. No planeaba pedir favores para mí ni para nadie más. Si alguien quisiera algo, tendrían que ganárselo. Lo siento, pero...

─No, entiendo ─dijo Draco rápidamente. Ya le debía demasiado a Potter. No quería su _ayuda._ Quería su _respeto._

─Bueno, ella me aseguró que eres muy inteligente y dijo que aprobar los EXTASIS no serían un problema si tuvieras un poco más de fe en tus habilidades.

Draco cerró los ojos mortificado. Él y su madre tendrían que tener una conversación seria sobre esto.

─Y, bueno, como dije, le dije que no podía ayudar. Y mencioné que la única forma en que sabía que podía elevar los niveles de confianza de alguien era dándoles un _Felix Felicis_ falso. Era una broma, pero tenía que estar desesperada, porque ella respondió pidiendo más detalles. Entonces le conté cómo había engañado a Ron una vez y le hice pensar que se la había bebido. Tuvo un día muy afortunado. Ese día vencimos al equipo de Slytherin por eso. Ron es un buen guardián, pero no tiene fe en sus habilidades. Fue una pequeña ayuda, pero ayudó muchísimo.

─Oh ─Draco clavó los talones en la nieve. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse ante esta revelación. Significaba que todo este tiempo Potter estaba consciente de que Draco no había tenido ayuda en el bosque. Significaba que Potter no les había mentido a sus amigos para que Draco se viera mejor; él simplemente decía la verdad. Significaba que Potter sabía más sobre Draco de lo que Draco se sabía a sí mismo.

─Cuando McGonagall me dijo que tenías _Felix Felicis_ en el Bosque ...─Potter se encogió de hombros, sonriendo─. Estaba bastante seguro de que la poción era falsa.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

─Debiste decírmelo.

─Supuse que tus padres te lo dirían, eventualmente ─Potter sonrió─. Supuse que aún no lo habían hecho, porque te veías tan culpable y humilde cada vez que alguien te alababa. Fue fascinante verlo ─algo resplandeció en los ojos de Potter. Entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza─. Deberías haberme dicho lo que _realmente _sucedió en la cabaña.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Los ojos de Potter se clavaron en los suyos; su expresión era seria y acusadora.

Mierda. La cita había terminado incluso antes de que comenzara. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil. _Felix Felicis_ o no, héroe o no, todavía se había aprovechado de Potter. Y Potter _recordó._ Ahora sabía por qué Potter había aceptado la cita: quería tener la oportunidad de confrontar a Draco.

Draco podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Era difícil mirar a Potter.

─Deberías haberme dicho que tomaste la maldición por mí ─dijo en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.

La grave expresión de Potter se transformó en conmoción. Sus labios se separaron y sus ojos eran tan redondos como platos. Estudió la expresión de Draco cuidadosamente.

─¿Qué quieres decir con lo que _realmente _sucedió? ─él respiró.

Draco tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que Potter no se refería al momento en que se arrojó frente a la maldición. Potter sabía que eso era real.

Las rodillas de Draco casi le fallaron. Potter lo había _engañado._ Era un farol. Y Draco no había podido negar los acontecimientos en la cabaña. Potter solo estaba _adivinando._ Él no lo _sabía_. Pero ahora sí. Draco ya no podía negarlo. La había jodido.

Draco asintió lentamente en señal de derrota; una vergüenza intensa lo invadió.

─Sí. Pasó de verdad.

─Mi sueño... ¿no fue un sueño? ─la cara de Potter estaba desprovista de color. Se acercó más.

Draco cerró los ojos para no ver los ojos de Potter enfriarse.

─No fue un sueño ─susurró.

El momento de silencio que siguió fue difícil de soportar. Draco no sabía qué esperar.

Unas cálidas manos enguantadas ahuecaron su rostro, haciendo que Draco jadeara un poco asustado. Los pulgares de Potter acariciaron sus mejillas y Draco se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Potter estaba parado cerca, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento de Potter en sus labios.

─Me besaste y me tocaste por _todas partes _y me estabas mirando como... ¿Eso fue real? ¿Realmentereal? ─Potter todavía no parecía enojado, simplemente aturdido.

─Lo siento. Lo siento mucho ─dijo Draco rápidamente, esperando que la ausencia de enojo significara que Potter estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

─¿De verdad?─

─Me aproveché de ti.

Potter frunció el ceño.

─Lo recuerdo... te até.

El viento envolvió el cuerpo de Draco, apretando su pecho y no permitiéndole respirar. Inhaló bruscamente, temblando.

─Pero luego me liberaste. Y no paré. Y _lo _siento mucho. Tenías fiebre y no tenías idea de dónde estabas y no paré, y sé que debería haberlo hecho ─Draco sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero no podía callarse─. Pero no lo hice... no llegué muy lejos. Pensé que te había maldecido y que me odiarías para siempre y me enviarías a Azkaban y yo solo... no podía parar. Era solo unos besos robados.

El agarre de Potter en la cara de Draco se hizo más firme; Sacudió un poco la cabeza de Draco.

─No fueron robados ─dijo Potter bruscamente─. Draco, lo recuerdo todo. Lo quería ─la mirada en los ojos de Potter se suavizó imposiblemente─. No tienes idea de cuánto ─susurró.

─No eras tú mismo.

─Lo era ─Potter se echó a reír, sonando nervioso o simplemente emocionado. Estaba temblando─. Merlín, debería disculparme _contigo_. Te até y… maldita sea ─Potter se sonrojó, el color se extendió por sus mejillas y desapareció debajo de su bufanda.

Los brazos de Draco se dieron cuenta de que Potter no estaba enojado antes de que la mente del rubio llegase a esa conclusión. Se colaron detrás de Potter y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo, atrapándolo en un firme abrazo.

─Entonces, ¿somos un par de sucios abusadores? ─preguntó a la ligera, todavía incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que Potter no estaba enojado; que, a pesar de su delirio, Potter sabía exactamente lo que quería en la cabaña. Y él quería a Draco. Era ridículo lo liberador que era ese conocimiento. Aparentemente, Draco era quien necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que había sucedido en la cabaña era _real._

Potter sonrió y asintió vigorosamente.

─Lo bueno es que estamos juntos. Al menos otras personas no tienen que temer nuestras formas de violación.

─¿Estamos juntos? ─preguntó en voz baja Draco.

─Me gustaría verte tratar de deshacerte de mí. Obviamente soy un maestro de la esclavitud sin varita ─el tono de voz de Potter bajó; estaba casi susurrando. Sus narices se tocaron. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre la mejilla de Draco y Potter lo rozó con el pulgar.

─Qué suerte ─murmuró Draco e inclinó la cabeza. Sus labios se separaron y la mirada de Potter parpadeó hacia ellos y luego de vuelta a los ojos de Draco.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que los labios de Potter tocaran los suyos. El suave toque hizo que Draco suspirara y cerrara los ojos. Se quedaron así por un momento y luego las manos de Potter estaban en el cabello de Draco y se aferraban desesperadamente, con las lenguas entrelazadas y los labios entrelazados.

A Draco se le ocurrió que había sido tonto cuando pensó que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era obvio, ahora, que no haría nada mejor que besar a Potter para siempre.

Jadeando sin aliento, Potter se apartó un poco, pero sus labios aún acariciaban los de Draco, su cálido contacto enviaba escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Draco, hasta los dedos de los pies.

─¡En serio! ─gritó alguien

Draco gruñó contra los labios de Potter, los besó suavemente una vez más y miró a su alrededor de mala gana.

La profesora Merrythought estaba un poco más adelante, agarrándose el costado y respirando con dificultad.

─Pensé que te perdimos de nuevo. ¡En serio! ─ella jadeó─- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Draco sospechaba que quería que dejaran de abrazarse y besarse en lugar de dejar de desaparecer.

─¡Ya vamos, profesora! ─dijo Potter, alejándose y soltando el cabello de Draco con una caricia arrepentida.

Draco rio por lo bajo.

─Todavía no, seguramente.

Potter resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Sus lentes estaban empañadas; hizo que Draco quisiera besarlo nuevamente.

─¿Y bien? ─Merrythought señaló hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade─. ¡Vamos! ─espetó severamente y esperó.

Potter agarró la mano de Draco y tiró de él hacia adelante, pateando la nieve infantilmente mientras caminaban. Cuando pasaron junto a Merrythought, Draco la escuchó quejarse:

─Por supuesto que es gay. Qué suerte la mía.

«No, la_ mía_ ─pensó Draco embelesado y atrajo a Potter más cerca».

Potter le sonrió. Su rostro era más brillante que los nevados terrenos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y nos leemos en el próximo proyecto.**

**Comentarios anónimos:**

**-M3I. **Aquí tienes la parte final de la historia. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
